30 interdits
by Tidoo
Summary: Recueil d'histoires lime ou plus suivant les thèmes du Live journal. Exclusivement sur Kaname et Sosuke.
1. Non dits

_Cette histoire est la première d'une longue série. J'ai signé au LJ pour la communauté des 30 interdits, donc je vais devoir en faire un paquet, mais je ne sais pas si je les mettrai toutes ici. Ca dependra du niveau de... enfin vous voyez quoi. Celle-ci est plutot gentillette, donc je la poste sans état d'âme. C'est pour le thème 2, nuit._

* * *

**Non-dits**

« Va-t-en… J'en ai assez. Sors ma vie, je ne veux plus te voir. » Sa voix était étonnamment calme. Posée, mesurée, douce. A peine un murmure. Elle n'était pas agressive, ni même énervée.  
Ils étaient là tous les deux, au pied de son immeuble, comme tous les soirs. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid. La rue était calme et silencieuse. Une nuit comme les autres.  
Elle baissait la tête, le regard rivé sur ses pieds et il détesta la voir ainsi. Ses cheveux la protégeaient, il ne pouvait même pas deviner son visage.  
_Regarde-moi. _  
Il voulait l'entendre crier, hurler, le traiter d'imbécile, de maniaque de la gâchette, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre encore. Il pouvait tout entendre, mais pas ça.  
Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle parla un peu plus fort.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, et si vraiment quelqu'un doit me surveiller, Wraith fera parfaitement l'affaire. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester. »  
Son sang se glaça. Les mots étaient durs, incisifs, ils le martelaient bien plus forts que tous les coups qu'il avait reçus au combat.  
Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse…  
« Chidori… » _Regarde-moi._  
Il se rapprocha un peu, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vide.  
Il avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge était nouée et son cœur battait de façon anarchique.  
Elle restait immobile, les yeux toujours collés au sol. Il la vit trembler un peu, ses épaules tressautaient légèrement.  
Pourquoi ?  
_Regarde-moi, explique-moi…_  
Il était perdu, dépassé par cette situation grotesque, incapable de la quitter même si elle le lui demandait.  
Wraith ne saurait pas la protéger, il n'était pas assez attentif.  
Et il ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait cette vie, ce lycée, ces trajets qu'ils faisaient tous les soirs, leur repas ensemble, après des heures à réviser un contrôle.  
Tout le temps qu'il passait avec elle.  
Il aimait être avec elle.  
Non, il l'aimait, elle.  
C'était là depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, c'était une évidence.  
Il ne pouvait pas partir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas.  
Il voulait rester avec elle.  
Pas simplement comme un garde du corps ou un protecteur, mais comme un garçon normal, un camarade de classe, un ami, un... quelque chose.  
N'importe quoi.  
Il ne trouvait pas le mot qu'il cherchait. Il ne connaissait pas le mot qu'il cherchait.  
Il n'était pas comme Shinji ou Onodera.  
Il était plus proche d'elle.  
Il voulait être plus proche d'elle.  
Il était toujours en face d'elle, seulement un peu plus près, immobile et silencieux.  
Kaname soupira et redressa la tête. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait bien que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, et ses joues étaient rougies, mais avec le froid ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
« Rentre chez toi, Sosuke. »  
Il la regarda fixement, attendant la suite, une explication, un commentaire. Qu'elle revienne sur sa décision.  
« Rentre chez toi. C'est tout. »  
« Mais je… » Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle l'évita.  
« Laisse-moi. » Sa voix restait douce, mais il sentait la menace derrière ses mots.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
« Je peux pas… »  
Elle se mit à rire, mais un rire froid, sans joie.  
« Mais bien sûr que si. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu rentres chez toi, tu prends tes affaires et tu cours rejoindre tes vrais amis, là-bas au fond du Pacifique. » Sa voix se perdait dans le silence de la rue. Il resta planté là, à attendre, sans un mot, mortifié.

Oui, il l'avait déjà fait.  
Il était parti, sans même la prévenir, ni lui dire au revoir. Simplement pour obéir aux ordres.  
Et il avait détesté ça.  
Il avait détesté ce sentiment d'abandon, de trahison.  
Ce froid qui courait dans ses veines.  
Cette solitude.  
Ce vide.  
Le même qu'il avait ressenti quand Gauron lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Le même qu'il ressentait maintenant.  
Encore une fois, il répéta les mêmes mots, mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
Sa volonté vacilla.  
Et si…  
Non, elle ne devait pas espérer.  
Il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était sa mission.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes supérieurs, je les préviendrais. Tu n'auras pas d'ennui. »  
« Non. » Simple. Catégorique. Ferme.

S'ils étaient dans un film, ce serait le moment où il l'aurait embrassée.  
Il lui aurait montré tout ce qu'il ressentait par des gestes, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il n'arrivait à dire avec des mots.  
C'était un homme de terrain, un homme d'action, pas un négociateur ou un diplomate.  
Il ne connaissait pas les bonnes tournures, ni la façon d'expliquer ces choses-là.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant c'était la prendre dans ses bras, coller son corps au sien, découvrir ses lèvres, mordiller sa peau, s'imprégner de son odeur et peut-être même, pour être sûr de la convaincre, la caresser, apprendre ses formes, lui faire ressentir le brasier qu'elle éveillait en lui.  
Même là, dans la rue, il se fichait du danger, des voyeurs ou du froid.  
Il faisait nuit, la rue n'était pas tellement éclairée, ils étaient tranquilles. I  
l pouvait la prendre ici et maintenant sans se soucier du reste.  
Parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé à la toucher, il serait incapable de s'arrêter.  
Il attendait depuis trop longtemps.  
Sa bouche sur la sienne, ses lèvres sa joue, dans son cou.  
Ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son dos, dans ses cheveux.  
Ses jambes contre les siennes, entre les siennes.  
Défaire son manteau, glisser sous son uniforme, relever sa jupe.  
L'embrasser encore.  
Lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter, la laisser, l'abandonner encore une fois.  
Découvrir son corps du bout des doigts, dans cette nuit froide.  
Détacher sa ceinture, ouvrir son pantalon.  
Se perdre en elle.  
Il n'avait même pas à se soucier des conséquences, puisque dans les films, ce genre d'histoire se finit toujours bien.  
Il pouvait lui faire l'amour comme ça, juste lui et elle, lui en elle, sans barrière, sans limite, sans interdit.  
Simplement l'avoir à lui comme il était à elle.  
Lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait plus que tout le reste.  
Ecouter sa respiration s'accélérer.  
Le souffle court, sans la lâcher, s'enfoncer un peu plus.  
L'entendre gémir ou crier. Plus fort.  
Et pouvoir se dire que pour une fois, c'était bon signe.  
Que c'était grâce à lui.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un film et il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Il se contenta de la regarder, rougissant de ce qu'il avait pensé, les yeux peut-être un peu plus ouverts qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Curieusement, elle rougissait elle-aussi. Comme si elle avait pu voir dans son regard passer toutes ses rêveries.  
Elle entrouvrit la bouche, croyant pouvoir parler, mais aucun son en sortit.  
Le temps était suspendu. En silence, ils se remettaient de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu.  
Puis une sonnerie résonna et Sosuke attrapa son portable.  
Il réagissait par automatisme, décrochant et écoutant son interlocuteur sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était toujours concentré sur Kaname et jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent les siens.  
Puis il referma l'appareil et lui dit calmement : « Je dois y aller. »  
Elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris, mais elle ne bougeait pas elle non plus.  
« Je reviendrai bientôt… » Sa voix hésitait, il semblait lui demander la permission.  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois de yeux et sembla renouer avec la réalité.  
« OK. Sois prudent. »  
« Aucun problème. » Et après un bref signe de tête en guise de salut, il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que moi, pour une fois, j'en suis assez contente :D._


	2. l'ouie

Ca commence toujours de la même façon, elle ne perd pas son temps. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir.

A peine ai-je passé la porte que je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage. Sa démarche est différente des autres jours et pourtant, je la reconnais. Je sais ce que ça annonce.

Elle me sourit, me demande comment la mission s'est passée et après s'être assurée que je ne suis pas blessé, elle retourne au salon, lire ou regarder un film, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle avait commencé bien avant mon retour. Elle ne cherche pas de contact, elle sait que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. En tout cas pas tant que je suis cet état.

Je vais prendre ma douche, essayer de me débarrasser de cette odeur d'huile, de poudre et de mort qui me colle à la peau. Je me demande toujours comment elle peut le supporter, mais d'après elle, ça fait partie de moi.

Je me lave rapidement, ne voulant pas la faire attendre plus que nécessaire.

Depuis deux mois qu'on s'est retrouvés, j'ai passé plus de temps en mission qu'avec elle, alors je comprends qu'elle perde patience. Surtout que ça n'a jamais été une de ses grandes vertus. Elle respecte mon intimité, me laissant le temps de me défaire de ces jours de combats avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

Pourtant, je sais que ça lui coûte et qu'elle voudrait déjà que je sois près d'elle.

Je souris en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de me sécher avant de m'entraîner dans sa chambre et de m'asseoir sur le lit.

Le couinement étouffé du matelas qui s'affaisse sous mon poids, le froissement des draps, pousser rapidement et enfin, le bruissement léger de sa jupe, tombant sur le sol.

Elle ne garde rien. La pudeur est depuis longtemps oubliée entre nous. Elle m'embrasse, du bout des lèvres et s'allonge délicatement sur moi.

Elle a envie de moi, et me répète inlassablement que je lui ai manqué.

D'abord un murmure, ses mots sont doux et tendres, puis rapidement, quand nos corps se découvrent, s'explorent et se perdre, sa voix frémit. Elle tient absolument à prouver son point et n'accepte aucune contestation.

Comme à chaque fois, je fais tout pour lui plaire. Sa peau m'appelle et je ne veux rien lui refuser.

J'écoute son cœur qui bat, sa respiration qui s'emballe. Ses paroles deviennent incohérentes. Les phrases raccourcissement pour n'être plus que soupirs. Le sens se perd au profit du plaisir. Ses gémissement l'emportent, ils deviennent plus forts, plus saccadés aussi. Je me laisse bercer par sa musique et je fais tout pour la suivre. Je plonge en elle, envoûté par sa mélodie. Elle ronronne, visiblement contente de l'effet que j'ai sur elle.

Le lit tout entier se met à chuchoter lui-aussi dans le silence de son appartement. Quelques grincements en rythme qui se mêlent au tempo général, jusqu'à l'apothéose.  
« Sosuke !! »

Avant, quand je l'entendais crié mon nom, je m'attendais toujours au pire. Maintenant, c'est tout le contraire.

Les choses s'emballent, je perds le contrôle. Une fois encore elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

La tension diminue, elle me sourit. Je crois qu'elle est contente. Et moi-aussi.

Je reste dans ses bras, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, j'entends son cœur qui essaie de se calmer.

La nuit retrouve sa douceur et sa sérénité. Maintenant, je peux la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle m'a manqué.

Pendant qu'elle s'endort contre moi, j'écoute le silence seulement troublé par sa respiration qui redevient régulière et à son souffle sur mon cou, je sais qu'elle est heureuse.

* * *

_Le thème c'était l'ouie... J'avais bien l'idée de départ (grâce à Hel et sa fic magnifique contact visuel), mais je ne suis pas convaincue par le résultat. Je trouve Sosuke trop distant. Ca manque un peu de chaleur je crois.  
Mais je le mets quand même parce que je pense pas que j'arriverai à mieux. Et que j'aime bien l'idée de raconter des ébats amoureux uniquement sur le bruit de la respiration de l'autre..._


	3. l'odorat

Je garde toujours ses vêtements quand il n'est pas là. Je dors avec une de ses chemises, enroulée dans son pull, et je m'arrange pour avoir toujours sous la main un de ses débardeurs en cas de manque. Je le renifle un peu, et j'ai l'illusion qu'il est près de moi, que je suis dans ses bras.

Parfois, je me dis que je suis folle, mais d'un autre coté, notre situation n'est pas facile. Il est toujours en déplacement à l'autre bout de la planète et ne me prévient jamais ni quand il part, ni quand il revient.

Même s'il est toujours soldat, il est très différent maintenant, il sait séparer nos deux mondes. Ce qu'il vit avec moi, c'est la réalité, et le reste, son travail, sa mission, ça ne compte pas d'après lui.

Par conséquent, je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher tant qu'il est encore en mode soldat. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je respecte son choix et me contente de son odeur qui remplit déjà l'appartement dès qu'il franchit la porte.

Quand il rentre, il sent la sueur, la poudre et l'huile de moteur. Il ne prend pas la peine de se laver avant, préférant être près de moi le plus vite possible pour me rassurer.

Depuis que je le connais, il dégage toujours ce même parfum spécifique. Et il croit toujours qu'il peut s'en débarrasser simplement avec une douche, mais ça fait partie de lui. Il ne comprend pas qu'il me rassure, qu'il me berce. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je suis devenue le genre de fille qui rougit devant une station service.

L'odeur de l'essence me fait toujours penser à lui, et quand je pense à lui, ce n'est généralement pas anodin.

Le savoir près de moi me rend systématiquement obsédée. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa peau, de son corps, de son empreinte sur moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà à la salle de bain, le nez plongé dans son t-shirt à m'immerger en lui. J'ai appris à me contenter de peu…

Quand il me voit, il me sourit. Il savait parfaitement de quoi j'ai envie et il en a envie aussi.

Ces longues semaines sans nous voir sont une torture. Heureusement, moi j'ai la chance de pouvoir garder un peu lui dans mes draps. Je garde l'illusion qu'il dort avec moi, sa peau laissant sa trace olfactive partout où elle passe.

Il sent le savon et l'eau chaude. Il a pris le soleil aussi, son cou a une légère odeur de caramel et je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'y planter mes dents.

Il me fait l'amour doucement. Comme à chaque fois. Il écoute et moi je sens. Et je ressens.

Je m'enivre de lui, de ses baisers, de sa peau, de son essence. Parfum capiteux et excitant. De poudre, de soleil et d'armes.

Tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui.

De chaleur, de draps propres, de corps humides et de sexe qui fait que nous sommes nous, tous les deux, en cet instant.

Il se répand dans tout mon être, sur ma peau et dans mes veines. J'infuse en lui, transportée par cette odeur si particulière qui n'émane que de lui.

Je reste le visage enfoui sur sa poitrine à respirer en peu plus de lui. Je suis une droguée, insatiable et vorace. Je me sens m'endormir contre lui. Cette fois c'est bien réel. Demain, il ne sera sans doute plus là, mais je garderai le souvenir de cette nuit grâce à son odeur sur mes draps.

* * *

_Et voila pour l'odorat. C'est très soft, ùmais honnêteùent comment peut-on raconter ces choses-là suivant l'odorat et être explicite ? Ou alors ca devient franchement glauque... En théorie aussi, c'est la même histoire que pour l'ouïe, mais version Kaname. Je précise parce qu'en le relisant, ca me parait pas évident..._


	4. Jour  sensation d'absolu

_Attention, celui-ci est nettement plus explicite que les précédents. Je crois même que je pourrai passer le mettre en M mais j'ai la flemme de changer le rating seulement pour une histoire. En plus, je doute que qui ce soit ici soit vraiment choqué. vous saviez bien à quoi vous en tenir en venant lire ces histoires !_

_C'est ma version de ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de la première saison, s'ils étaient un peu moins coincés... Bon la fin est super nulle, mais j'étais plus inspirée, alors désolée. Mais curieusement, je crois pas que vous veniez là pour ça ; )_

**

* * *

**

**Sensation d'absolu**

Elle allait partir, son avion pour Tokyo était dans moins d'une heure et pourtant, au lieu de préparer ses affaires et dire au revoir à tout le monde, elle était perdue près de la place, au milieu des rochers, seule avec Sosuke et une canne à pêche.

Elle avait été surprise qu'il l'emmène là, et même un peu déçue en comprenant qu'il ne prévoyait rien de plus qu'une partie de pêche.

L'endroit était isolé et calme, personne n'était dans les environs, elle n'avait pu empêcher son imagination de lui jouer encore des tours.

Mais quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le seul à connaître ce coin et qu'il prévoyait depuis le départ de lui montrer ce lieu secret, elle s'adoucit.

Il se dévoilait un peu. Il adorait la pêche, et cet endroit, à cause de la vue imprenable sur l'océan. Et le calme.

Finalement ce recoin perdu de l'île lui ressemblait. Isolé et solitaire, mais aussi superbe et impressionnant.

Kaname rougit et attrapa la canne qu'il lui tendait. Elle n'était pas fan de la pêche, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Pendant qu'elle attendait sa prise, il la remercia une fois de plus de l'avoir aidé. Selon lui, il n'aurait rien pu faire sans elle et elle se sentit rougir encore plus.

Il était bien à coté d'elle et il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il ne se liait pas aux autres. Même avec Kurz ou Mao, ils ne restaient avec eux que par obligation. Il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec eux, comme c'était le cas avec cette lycéenne.

Il devait lui dire, mais il ne savait pas comment.

Le soleil brillait et dès qu'il tournait la tête vers elle, il était ébloui. Elle était juste dans l'axe de ses rayons et ses yeux s'illuminaient comme elle souriait.

Soudain, elle cria. Sosuke réagit immédiatement et se redressa pour l'aider. Elle s'était levée et tentait de remonter sa prise. Sans réfléchir, il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, renforçant la pression sur la canne et le moulinet.

Kaname riait devant la taille de son poisson, imaginant déjà avoir attrapé un requin. Elle se retourna pour lui demander s'il pensait qu'ils y arriveraient et les mots sortirent tout seuls.

« Avec toi à mes cotés, Chidori, rien n'est impossible... »

Elle fut surprise, mais continua de sourire en se remettant en face de sa ligne. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien, ses mains dans les siennes, et une fois encore, son imagination prit le pas sur la réalité. Il suffirait de tellement peu de chose... Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, son torse musclé dans son dos, ses jambes collées aux siennes, son bassin plaqué contre ses fesses.

Rien qu'un instant, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait même percevoir son parfum au milieu des embruns. Une odeur neutre de savon mélangée à celle plus âpre de la poudre. Et tout au fond, la sienne, chaude et envoûtante. Sa peau sentait le soleil, comme un matin d'été.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle relâchait son attention et qu'elle glissait imperceptiblement sur le rocher.

Sosuke, par contre, ne perdait rien de ses mouvements. Croyant qu'elle était entraînée par la ligne, il resserra sa prise sur sa main et enroula un bras autour de son ventre pour la garder en équilibre contre lui.

Mais par ce geste, non seulement il la plaquait un peu plus contre lui, mais il se retrouvait également en contact direct avec sa peau.

Toutes les émotions affluèrent en une seconde. Quelques heures plus tôt, pendant la bataille, le lien si particulier qui les unissait. Leur complémentarité absolue. Ses idées et les siennes qui se mélangeaient pour détruire le même objectif. Son esprit qui s'entremêlait au sien.

Leur fusion totale.

Toutes ces sensations délicieuses qu'il avait éprouvées à faire partie d'elle, à s'immerger entièrement en elle, à ne former plus qu'un.  
Il voulait revivre ça et se sentir à nouveau entier. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.

Quand Kaname sentit sa main sur son ventre, elle crut fondre. Déjà leur proximité avait réveillé en elle des désirs inassouvis trop longtemps cachés, mais quand sa peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne, elle avait su qu'elle était perdue. La seule chose qui la retenait encore était la ligne qui la tirait inexorablement dans la mauvaise direction, l'entraînant toujours un peu plus vers le précipice.

Sosuke essaya de se concentrer sur la prise, refoulant ce que son corps lui réclamait, mais par un curieux coup du hasard, la ligne cassa, libérant le poisson, et surtout, détruisant la force qui les tenait en équilibre.

Dans un même mouvement, ils basculèrent en arrière, pour se retrouver étalés sur le sable.

Comme toujours, Sosuke avait admirablement amorti la chute et Kaname se retrouvait encore fois blottie dans ses bras, à l'abri du moindre choc. Elle rit un moment de la bêtise de la situation jusqu'à ce que la réalité de leur position l'atteigne.

Elle était allongée sur lui, ses jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, ses hanches collées aux siennes et un instant, elle aurait juré sentir une légère pression dans le bas de son dos.

Son rire s'arrêta net. Elle toussota, pour masquer sa gêne et essaya de se lever, mais Sosuke la tenait toujours fermement contre lui si bien qu'elle ne réussit qu'à perdre un peu plus l'équilibre et elle s'affala lamentablement dans le sable.

« Ca va ? » Sosuke la libéra et roula sur le coté pour l'aider à se redresser. Seulement, ainsi, il se retrouvait encore plus près d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Kaname sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement. Son corps était encore collé à elle, leurs jambes entrecroisées et il avait maintenant une main dans son dos pour la soutenir. C'était trop pour elle.

Le sable était chaud et doux, et les rayons du soleil sur sa peau étaient plus qu'agréables. Elle avait passé tout son séjour enfermé dans le sous-marin et la lumière du jour était la bienvenue. Sosuke était près d'elle, elle ne courait plus aucun danger.

Sans réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et s'étira. Un soupir de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres comme elle s'étendait à nouveau, entraînant Sosuke avec elle.

Une part de lui savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il aurait du résister, se relever et la raccompagner à sa cabine. Mais à ce moment précis, quand il l'entendit faire ce bruit délicieux, il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lutter.

Exactement comme lors du combat, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Kaname entrouvrit à peine les paupières et fut rassurée de lire le même désir dans les yeux de son protecteur. Sans réfléchir, elle réduit la distance entre leur visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact était parfait, tendre et ferme à la fois. Doux et fort, attentif et demandeur. Par ce simple baiser, ils retrouvaient un peu ce sentiment de plénitude qu'ils avaient éprouvé grâce à l'omni-sphère, mais ce n'était qu'un début.

Il leur en fallait plus.

Kaname passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sosuke, l'attirant encore plus vers elle et approfondit le baiser. Timidement d'abord, puis le sentant aussi impatient qu'elle, elle se laissa aller. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, découvrant sa bouche pendant qu'il explorait son corps.

Sa peau l'attirait inexorablement. De son dos, il revint sur son ventre, écartant son débardeur au passage pour ne jamais rompre le contact direct qu'il avait avec elle.

Elle sursauta quand il passa sur ses cotes et il sentit un poids énorme s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine à l'idée de l'avoir brusquée, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire et se remit à l'embrasser sans un mot. Doucement, elle commença à tirer sur les boutons de son uniforme, les défaisant un par un. Au passage, elle profitait de la forme impeccable de ses muscles sous son fin t-shirt et elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de le découvrir en direct. Glissant sa main sous le tissu, elle ne demanda aucune permission pour s'aventurer sur son ventre, puis dans son dos pour le débarrasser de ce vêtement encombrant.

Il quitta ses lèvres un instant pour se redresser et envoya son t-shirt sur les rochers, rejoindre les cannes à pêche oubliées.

Kaname s'appuya sur un coude et le laissa lui enlever son débardeur. Elle ne cherchait pas se cacher, au contraire. Elle apprécia la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux. Son cœur battait trop vite mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était avec lui et plus ses mains s'aventuraient sur elle, plus elle retrouvait cette sensation rassurante qu'elle avait eue dans le TAROS, encore meilleure maintenant qu'elle était dehors, à la lumière. Et que le contact entre eux devenait physique.

Chacun profita du nouveau territoire qui lui était offert. Kaname promena ses doigts librement sur son torse, remontant vers ses épaules avant de les nouer autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore contre elle.

Malgré la chaleur du soleil, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps sur le sien.

Sosuke resserra son étreinte, laissant ses lèvres, pour attaquer sa gorge pendant qu'il caressait son ventre.

Il embrassait sa peau avec délice, parcourait ses épaules de baisers et suivit la ligne de ses clavicules avant de descendre le long de la bordure de son soutien-gorge.

Son dos s'arqua vers lui et il remonta une main vers ses seins, répondant à son appel tacite pendant que l'autre avançait dans son dos pour décrocher le sous-vêtement gênant.

En un instant, Kaname se retrouva dévoilée et offerte, mais elle n'en éprouva aucune gêne.

Sosuke était doux et délicat, la touchant avec tendresse comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Elle poursuivit elle-aussi son aventure sur son corps, apprenant le dessin de ses muscles, l'emplacement de chaque cicatrice, les lissant du bout des doigts et des lèvres. Elle fut particulièrement attentive à la marque qu'il avait au-dessus de la hanche gauche, datant de leur première rencontre, à Sunan, quand il avait été blessé en la protégeant.

Elle s'arrêta à sa ceinture, et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander confirmation, qu'il défaisait déjà la boucle pour elle. Puis Sosuke lui prit les hanches et la fit rouler sur le sable.

Il hésita sur la direction à prendre et resta à la limite de son short, attendant un signe de sa part pour continuer.

Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, de revivre cette impression de fusion, de se fondre en elle entièrement mais il voulait être sûr qu'elle éprouvait la même chose.

En un échange de regard, ils se rassurèrent. Le reste de leurs habits fut rapidement éparpillé sur les rochers et ils se retrouvèrent nus, collés l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser de plus belle.

Une main courut sous sa cuisse, sa jambe qui s'enroula autour des siennes, un soupire, une caresse et tout bascula. L'envie de se compléter était trop forte. Kaname plaqua ses hanches contre celles de Sosuke et elle sentit frémir son érection contre son ventre. Elle le voulait en elle et n'était plus disposée à attendre.

Devinant son désir, il pensa lentement ses doigts au milieu des boucles brunes et trouva instinctivement le nœud de chair qui la fit frissonner. Il pinça et massa, obtenant des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus incontrôlés.

Quand il s'introduisit en elle, elle s'agrippa fermement à son épaule et étouffa ses cris dans son cou. Il continua son petit jeu de torture, faisant aller et venir ses doigts là où il fallait. Il sentait son ventre palpiter sous ses assauts et était plus que satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Mais Kaname Chidori n'était pas fille à se laisser dominer aussi facilement. Elle commença elle-aussi à s'intéresser au sexe de son partenaire, et put lui rendre la pareille. A la façon dont son bras s'enroula dans son dos et à sa bouche qui embrassa fiévreusement sa gorge, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint son but.

D'un coup de rein, elle fit rouler Sosuke sur le dos et se mit au-dessus lui. Il prit à peine le temps d'admirer le spectacle qu'elle offrait et reprit ses lèvres d'assauts. Elle se redressa légèrement, et tenant toujours son érection entre les doigts, elle le guida entre ses jambes. Doucement, elle redescendit sur lui, savourant cette sensation de plénitude qu'il lui donnait.

Ils fusionnaient à nouveau, entier et complet grâce à l'autre. Sosuke poussa un léger râle satisfait quand il atteignit le fond et il sentit Kaname sourit contre sa joue. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, son ventre contre le sien mais releva tout de même un peu la tête pour la regarder.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue qui éveillait une chaleur nouvelle dans tout son corps. Lentement, il se retira, et il la vit écarquiller les paupières, déçue. Puis il replongea nouveau en elle et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup comme une vague de plaisir la submergeait.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à parler, mais se ravisa. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. A son tour, elle se redressa et tout doucement, redescendit, glissant autour de lui dans un mouvement souple. Elle cambra un peu le bassin en arrière et elle ne put retenir un cri dans de surprise quand il s'enfonça un peu plus, appuyant juste là où il fallait. Elle se mit à rouler des hanches sur lui pendant qu'il reprenait ses allées et venues entre ses cuisses.

Kaname refit ce bruit incroyable venant du fond de sa gorge et Sosuke la regarda, subjugué avant de la serrer encore contre lui et de l'embrasser. Son baiser devenait plus intense au fur à mesure qu'ils trouvaient leur rythme. Il accélérait la cadence et Kaname se sentit à nouveau submergée. Elle quitta ses lèvres et se nicha au creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau au niveau de la jugulaire, de plus en plus fort comme elle perdait pied.

La chaleur se diffusait dans son ventre, mais aussi dans son dos, ses cuisses, ses seins et partout où Sosuke passait les mains. Il avait repris ses caresses et semblait bien décidé à apprendre par cœur chaque courbe de sa silhouette.

Comme il amplifiait le mouvement, il la sentit trembler et vibrer autour de lui. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et elle avait du mal à ne pas crier. Et d'un coup, elle se mit à frissonner et se resserra violemment autour de lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être emporté lui-aussi, terrassé par la décharge de plaisir qu'elle lui avait procurée.

Leur esprit, mais tout leur corps en plus se mêlaient à celui de l'autre en une sensation d'absolu parfaite.

Ils restèrent silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à savourer ce sentiment de fusion totale, encore plus fort que pendant le combat. Ils étaient maintenant en phase, aussi bien physiquement que par la pensée, parfaitement comblés.

Doucement, Sosuke écarta une mèche de cheveux et la glissa derrière l'oreille de Kaname. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il ne lui demandait pas de rester, et elle n'acceptait pas de l'attendre pour rentrer à Tokyo.

Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer.


	5. Idée mal placée

**Idée mal placée – la vue**

Assis à son poste d'observation, Sosuke regardait à l'aide de jumelles infrarouges le balcon d'un appartement de l'immeuble d'en face. C'était une soirée normale, tout était calme. Aucun suspect dans les environs.

Le sergent Weber vint s'asseoir à coté de lui avec sa propre paire de lunettes de vision nocturne et prit le relais de la surveillance.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Kurz sur son habituel ton débonnaire.

Sosuke s'était concentré sur son rapport et se contenta de répondre un « R.A.S, » sans décrocher les yeux de son ordinateur. Il avait eu une longue journée et n'était pas tellement disposé à écouter les élucubrations de son ami. Pourtant, quand il pensait enfin pouvoir aller se coucher, le sniper attira son attention.

« Tu devrais regarder, mec ! »

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux que Sosuke attrapa immédiatement ses jumelles et scruta le paysage à la recherche d'un ennemi éventuel. Mais malgré un tour d'horizon rapide, il ne remarqua rien de suspect.

Kurz lui indiqua le balcon de Kaname, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Sosuke s'orienta dans la direction indiquée, toujours à l'affût d'un danger, mais tout ce qui entra dans son champ visuel fut sa protégée, sortant visiblement de la douche, enroulée dans un drap de bain et en train de mettre son linge à sécher.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés et grâce aux infra-rouges, il pouvait voir les gouttelettes glisser le long de ses joues, sur sa gorge puis lentement disparaître sous la serviette.

Sosuke resta hypnotisé par une goutte un peu plus hardie que les autres, qui suivit doucement le creux de sa clavicule, avant de redescendre mollement vers sa poitrine, contournant délicatement le haut de son sein pour se frayer un passage au centre de sa poitrine et de se cacher elle-aussi sous l'éponge.

Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, son coéquipier n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions que lui et il ne put retenir un commentaire.

« Non mais t'as vu cette bombe ! Et sortir dans cette tenue, elle veut nous tuer ! »

Sosuke n'avait jamais apprécié les remarques du sniper au sujet de la gent féminine, mais il détestait encore plus tout propos qu'il pouvait faire à l'égard de sa protégée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était absolument superbe.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de colère et cette envie quasi irrépressible de massacrer son partenaire ?

Kurz se retourna et vit le regard assassin de Sosuke. Il comprit bien mieux que lui de quoi il s'agissait, mais il évita d'aborder le sujet directement.

A la place, il se contenta de sourire de façon satisfaite et annonça : « Des jambes pareilles, ça fait rêver, tu crois pas ? C'est une honte de pas les avoir autour des oreilles... »

Sosuke le dévisagea, perplexe, ne saisissant pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais connaissant son coéquipier, mieux valait ne pas poser de question.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et partit se coucher, laissant au sniper le travail de surveillance pour la nuit.

A peine roula-t-il sous son lit que Sosuke sombra dans le sommeil. La journée avait été vraiment longue et fatigante. Mais sa nuit ne lui perdit pas exactement de trouver le repos réparateur dont il avait besoin.

Il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui et son instinct de soldat reprit le dessus immédiatement.

Sosuke se réveilla en sursaut, et il sortit de sous le lit son arme à la main. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Mao qui jurait devant le placard de la chambre. Tout son arsenal était par terre, et le sergent-chef n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

Voyant Sosuke à peine réveillé pointant son revolver vers elle, elle soupira et s'excusa pour le dérangement. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire autant de bruit, mais ne se formalisa pas des conséquences de son acte vu l'heure avancée.

Elle conseilla même à son coéquipier de se lever, lui rappelant qu'il avait des examens prévus dans la journée.

Sosuke avait une sensation étrange, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être reposé, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à lutter contre une force invisible. Plus il essaya de se rappeler de quoi il avait rêvé, plus les souvenirs semblaient se diluer au fond de son inconscient.

La journée se passa plutôt normalement. Pas d'explosion, pas d'agression, ni de comportement suspect. Kaname était plutôt contente de voir que son protecteur apprenait enfin à vivre en société.

Comme en plus, elle avait particulièrement bien réussi ses tests d'anglais et de littérature, elle était vraiment de bonne humeur en rentrant chez elle et elle lui proposa même de venir dîner avec elle, pour fêter cette journée calme et réussit.

Sosuke se retourna vers elle, surpris par son comportement si détendu et allait lui répondre avec enthousiasme quand un coup de vent souleva légèrement la jupe déjà courte de l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Elle se tenait derrière lui, à la sortie de la gare, trois marches au-dessus pour être précis et cette rafale lui offrit une vue imprenable sur ses cuisses.

Il s'arrêta net de réfléchir.

Les images de Kaname seulement couverte par sa petite serviette vinrent le hanter. Comme un vieux film usé, la séquence repassait en boucle, et au ralenti. Son rêve de cette nuit.

Ses cheveux trempés. Les gouttes d'eau sur son cou, sur ses épaules, dégringolant le long de ses bras, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il suivait attentivement le parcourt de la petite perle d'humidité, venant s'écraser à ses pieds. Puis il posa son regard sur ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses... il connaissait par coeur la courbe de son bassin, et même masqué sous un bout d'éponge, il devinait le dessin de ses hanches. Comme par magie, il était avec elle sur le balcon, assis ou à genoux. En tout cas il était exactement à la bonne hauteur. Les yeux juste devant le bord de la serviette. La remarque de Kurz prit tout son sens. Son subconscient avait manifestement comprit bien vite de quoi le sniper avait parlé.

Il se retrouvait maintenant en face d'elle, ses jambes interminables s'enroulant naturellement autour de ses épaules. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était soulever légèrement son drap de bain.

Il caressait sa peau, laissant courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses, avant de glisser sous le dernier rempart à son désir. Ses doigts tremblaient d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation. Elle était tellement parfaite... Il déposa ses lèvres au creux de l'aine et s'apprêtait à défaire complètement sa serviette et à…

Sosuke secoua violemment la tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il devait la protéger et garantir sa sécurité. Elle était sous sa responsabilité et il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer des choses pareilles.

Pourtant, son corps réagissait de façon beaucoup moins stoïque que son esprit ne l'aurait souhaité et ce n'était pas que son inconscient qui le trahissait.

Kaname dut remarquer un changement dans son attitude puisqu'elle s'approcha et lui demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

Sosuke transpirait de plus en plus, et rougissait au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit passée. Mais Kaname n'avait aucune idée du conflit interne de son protecteur, tout ce qu'elle percevait c'était son comportement rigide, ses joues rouges, et son malaise général.

Si elle rajoutait ses yeux fatigués et sa respiration laborieuse, il n'y avait plus de doute. S'il n'avait rien fait de tordu aujourd'hui, ce n'était peut-être pas parce qu'il avait appris, mais à cause de la grippe.

Elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et elle le trouva un peu chaud. Elle était ennuyée qu'il soit malade, spécialement aujourd'hui où elle avait eu le courage de l'inviter, mais afficha tout de même un sourire confiant.

« Si tu préfères rester seul et te reposer… »

Sosuke la regarda, un peu interloqué. Savait-elle ce qu'il avait en tête ? Elle le regardait bizarrement, mais d'un autre coté, elle se tenait particulièrement près de lui, bien plus près que d'habitude. Il balbutia quelques mots en se reculant un peu et Kaname poursuivit, toujours en souriant : « Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais, je comprends. »

Elle avait bien l'air un peu déçue, mais ce qui surprit le plus Sosuke ce fut la facilité avec laquelle elle prenait les choses.

Il savait qu'à son age, il était normal d'avoir des rêves de cette nature, mais son problème était qu'ils l'impliquaient elle.

« Tu veux dire que toi aussi… »

Kaname se contenta de hausser les épaules et répondit simplement : « Pas très souvent, mais j'ai une nature plutôt solide. Mais je ne suis pas une référence. »

Elle passa devant lui et reprit sa route vers son immeuble. Sosuke restait immobile derrière elle, sans comprendre.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Il était peut-être bien plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Attrapant son bras elle l'entraîna avec elle dans la rue. Une fois arrivée devant chez elle, elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant et lui dit tranquillement :

« Allez courage. Un bol de soupe et au lit. Et si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas à demander. »

Sosuke la dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Elle lui proposait son aide. Spontanément. Pour ça. Il déglutit laborieusement et finit par lui demander : « Tu es sûre de vouloir m'aider ? Ca ne te gêne pas ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta générosité… »

Kaname parut surprise mais répondit simplement : « Je ne le ferais pas pour tout le monde, mais on est amis non ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai de la soupe à finir. »

Il la regarda attentivement, un peu gêné tout de même. Son sourire était rassurant, et elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour lui.

N'était-ce pas profité de la situation ? Il dépassait largement ses attributions en franchissant un tel cap avec elle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que sa proposition était tentante.

S'il avait été capable de penser normalement et si son esprit n'était pas complètement perturbé par les images incessantes de son rêve et tout ce qu'il s'était vu lui faire, il aurait pris la bonne décision et serait rentrer chez lui.

Malheureusement, son cerveau n'était pas la zone la mieux irriguée de son anatomie et après un rapide coup d'œil à son appartement, lui rappelant la présence de ses équipiers, il accepta de la suivre, les yeux rivés sur le bord de sa jupe et le balancement de ses hanches.

* * *

_Avant que vous ne décidiez de me tuer, sachez qu'il y a une suite de prévue avec très exactement ce que vous avez en tête. Ou pas, je suis pas dans votre tête, et encore heureux! Mais là, j'ai pas eu le temps de la finir. Ou plutôt de recoller les morceaux. Parce que c'est pas évident de justifier qu'un mec comme Sosuke se laisse aller à un truc pareil comme ça, ni que l'autre se laisse faire sans un mot. Et je voudrais éviter d'être complètement hors caractère, même si c'est pas gagné.  
Et je précise, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question l'expression 'des jambes à avoir autour des oreilles' n'est pas de moi mais d'un poète délicat de mes relations. Je devrais changer de relation, oui, je sais..._


	6. Envie dévorante

**Envie dévorante - goût**

Arrivés dans son appartement, Kaname installa son garde du corps sur le canapé en lui répétant trois fois de se mettre à l'aise. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il l'accompagne chez elle, mais elle en était plutôt contente. Quelque part, ça prouvait qu'il avait confiance en elle, et qu'il la croyait capable de s'occuper de lui. Elle lui apporta une couverture et un gant humide qu'elle lui posa sur le front en souriant, tout en l'allongeant dans les coussins.

« Ce sera plus confortable pour toi... » lui dit-elle simplement.

Sosuke fut plutôt surpris par son comportement mais la remercia tout de même. Il était sur le point de lui demander comment elle comptait s'y prendre quand elle lui annonça qu'elle allait se changer et enfiler une tenue plus adaptée à la situation.

Le sergent sentit sa gorge se serrer mais resta silencieux. Si elle était consentante, il n'y avait aucun mal, non ?

Quelque part, il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas aussi simple, mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Là où il avait grandi, ces choses-là ne faisaient pas, mais d'un autre coté, depuis le temps qu'il vivait à Tokyo, il avait bien remarqué que les moeurs étaient nettement différentes au Japon par rapport à l'Afghanistan.

En plus, Kaname n'était pas musulmane, elle n'avait donc pas les mêmes obligations morales que les femmes qui l'avaient éduqué. Les Japonais étaient connus pour avoir de nombreuses concubines et autres maitresses, alors peut-être que finalement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était tout à fait normal.

Pourtant, il ressentait, encore plus fort que son désir pour elle, une intense colère à l'idée qu'elle ait pu se donner à un autre avant lui. Exactement le même sentiment qu'il avait eu la veille quand Kurz la regardait, à moitié nue, sur son balcon. Mais encore une fois, il laissa ses questions de cotés et se concentra sur la situation présente. Ce n'était pas correct, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à une pulsion aussi primaire. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place et oublier tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il était chargé de sa sécurité et rien de plus, même s'il appréciait sa compagnie.

Fier de sa volonté retrouvée, Sosuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'approcha de la chambre de Kaname pour la prévenir qu'il partait et la remercier, mais ses résolutions volèrent en éclat quand il la vit dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Elle avait retiré son uniforme et ne portait qu'un long pull de coton rose pale qui couvrait à peine sa culotte blanche.

Sosuke eut le souffle coupé. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Là c'était réel, en pleine lumière à quelques mètres de lui. Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il eut un mouvment de recul qui n'échappa à Kaname.

Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à hurler de l'intrusion de son garde du corps, mais devant sa paleur et son attitude plus que surprenante, elle s'inquiéta encore plus.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement il avait l'air mal. Elle oublia complètement qu'elle n'avait pas mis son jean et se précipita sur Sosuke pour l'aider.

« Hé, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'aurais dû me dire que c'était à ce point, je t'aurais d'office coucher... »

Sans réfléchir, elle le conduisit jusqu'à son lit et l'assit dessus avant de commencer à lui enlever sa veste.

Sosuke la laissait faire, incapable de discuter. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Les images de son rêve, la réalité de Kaname à moitié nue devant lui, sa chambre, ses draps, ses mains qui déboutonnaient son uniforme.

Il ne pouvait plus se raisonner et partir maintenant, mais il voulait savoir.

« Tu es vraiment sûre, je veux dire, c'est tout de même un peu gênant... » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, pour vérifier qu'elle était sincère, mais aussi pour se rassurer. Il la vit rougir et reculer un peu avant de soutenir son regard et de répondre : « Ecoute, Sosuke, je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, mais d'un autre coté, dans ton état, je ne vois pas d'autre solution... »

Elle avait l'air confiante et il hésita à lui poser la question suivante, mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait besoin d'une réponse : « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es serviable, mais tu ne fais tout de même pas ça avec n'importe qui ? C'est ton lit quand même...» Il y avait une impatience dans sa voix qui la perturba, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et commença à rire bêtement.

« Non, non... Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui. » Puis rougissant encore plus, elle ajouta: « Avec toi, j'ai confiance... »

Devant son regard éberlué, elle poursuivit en souriant : « Et tu ferais la même chose pour moi, si la situation était inversée, non ? »

Cette fois Sosuke fut plus que surpris, mais soulagé tout de même d'être une exception dans ce domaine, et il lui demanda encore une fois : « Tu voudrais de moi pour ça ? » Il utilisait les dernières miettes de volonté qui lui restait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à la seconde quand elle lui répondit : « J'essaie d'être indépendente et de me débrouiller seule, mais c'est parfois bien agréable d'avoir un peu d'aide. Surtout dans ce cas-là. »

Son sourire était sincère et chaleureux, absolument irrésistible. Quand elle se pencha vers lui pour l'allonger et vérifier sa température, il se surprit à baisser les yeux dans son décoleté et il comprit qu'il était perdu. Il n'y avait pas que ses jambes qui étaient parfaites.

D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa et la bascula sur le lit à coté de lui, une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa hanche, descendant déjà sous sa cuisse.

Kaname poussa un cri de surprise, stupéfaite par la réaction de son protecteur. D'un coup, elle prit conscience de sa tenue et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et elle commença sérieusement à douter de son analyse quand il lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Je n'ai qu'une connaissance théorique, mais je te promets de m'appliquer... »

Ses doigts vagabondèrent sous sa cuisse, accrochant son genou pour l'écarter un peu et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il était en ses jambes à embrasser son ventre.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pratiqué, il était excessivement doué. Non pas qu'elle ait réellement d'expérience dans ce domaine pour pouvoir vraiment jugé, mais à peine ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau, elle oublia qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble et se donna complètement à lui sans arrière pensée.

Sosuke ne perdit pas de temps en circonvolutions inutiles. Il avait un but bien précis, et de son ventre, il glissa vers l'aine et rapidement, il passa sa jambe autour de son épaule.

Il suivait la route de sa culotte, longeant l'élastique, faisant courir sa langue le long de la dentelle qui garnissait la bordure.

Kaname frissona et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La sensation était plutôt surprenante, même si c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Quand il se retrouva le nez sur son pubis, elle hésita et posa la main dans ses cheveux pour attirer son attention.

Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants, les pupilles dilatées révélant un désir surprenant chez un garçon normalement si placide.

« Je... » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En quelques instants, il avait éveillé des telles sensations en elle qu'elle était un peu perdue. Jamais elle n'avait pensé se retrouver dans une position pareille, surtout avec lui. Enfin, peut-être pas jamais, mais pas de cette façon. Elle avait peur, son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Malgré l'humidité grandissante dans sa culotte, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Sosuke la rassura : « Je ne veux rien de plus que ça. » dit-il en déposant un baiser juste là où il fallait sur le voile de coton. « Et je garde mes vêtements. »

Il l'embrassa encore au même endroit, avant de pincer légèrement la chair encore couverte, et Kaname céda. Comme il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il vit son imperceptible signe de tête, lui donnant l'accord de poursuivre son entreprise. Délicatement, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, et la jeta d'en un coin de la chambre. Puis il s'agenouilla au pied du lit, et l'attira vers lui.

Quand il voulut lui écarter à nouveau les cuisses pour se mettre en position, elle résista. Elle était terrifiée. Certes la sensation était plus qu'agréable, mais elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il la voit, _là_, comme ça.

Sosuke n'était plus en état de se calmer. Il avait son parfum sur les lèvres et le simple fait de l'avoir goûtée avait encore augmenté son désir de la dévorer. Lentement, il embrassa ses genoux, la forçant à les ouvrir un peu pour lui donner accès à sa peau, de plus en plus fine, comme il remontait vers son objectif. Il était doux et patient, et Kaname finit par oublier un peu ses appréhensions et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva complètement exposée.

Presque tendrement, il l'embrassa, le haut de la cuisse, le creux de l'aine, et enfin, ce qui l'intéressait tant.

Sa langue fouillait méthodiquement chaque replis. Il carassait ses lèvres dans un mouvement léger, l'effleurant à peine, puis il s'appliqua sur le centre, s'immisçant doucement en elle.

Il allait et venait en elle, avec un rythme lent.

Elle fut tentée de resserrer les jambes, mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il lui faisait, mais il lui tenait fermement les genoux.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de la forcer, ni de la brusquer, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait goûtée directement, il voulait aller au bout.

Il chercha sa main et pour la rassurer, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, tout en promenant sa bouche un peu plus entre ses cuisses.

Sa respiration s'accélérait et un gémissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres.

Il changea de méthode. Remontant délicatement sa langue, il frola son clitoris.

Elle sursauta. Il réessaya et obtint la même réaction, accompagnée toutefois d'un soupire satisfait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de recommencer. Il s'abreuvait d'elle, subjugué par ce goût unique sucré et légèrement amer. Un mélange de muscade et de coriandre qui lui rappelait les parfums de son enfance.

Il pinca du bout des lèvres son clitoris et gagna un cri mélangeant le contentement et la surprise. Il continua sa douce torture, lappant avec application cette zone si sensible.

Kaname se sentait complètement dépassée par ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle se laissait aller sans retenue et se contenta de resserrer ses doigts sur les siens, incapable de parler ou de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Sosuke comprit le message et cala son rythme sur sa respiration. Elle frémissait légèrement, ondulant doucement des hanches, suivant le même tempo.

Ses gémissements devinrent plus fréquents et suppliants. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils impliquaient, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir satisfaire son attente. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller jusque là. Il avait promis de ne rien prendre de plus.

A la place, il se contenta de glisser sa langue en elle, calmant un peu la sensation de manque, avant de reprendre son petit jeu d'excitation.

Des petites caresses répétées et bien placées, accompagnées de ce qu'il fallait de succion et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les frissons de Kaname ne se transforment en véritablement tremblements.

Tout son ventre se contracta, dans une décharge incroyable de plaisir, la laissant essouflée et stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et mit un long moment avant de pouvoir à nouveau former une phrase cohérente, ne serait-ce que dans sa tête.

Sosuke libéra ses jambes, non s'en avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son genou et vint s'allonger à coté d'elle.

Même s'il était content d'avoir pu satisfaire son envie, il n'était pas entièrement soulagé. Il avait envie d'elle, peut-être même encore plus. Mais plus seulement son corps. Il voulait encore ressentir cette impression de la posséder, de ne l'avoir que pour lui.

Kaname le regarda, les yeux encore brumeux d'émotion et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Elle passa son pousse sur ses lèvres, hésitante. Cette même bouche qui venait de lui procurer cet incroyable plaisir. Rougissante, elle s'approcha, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un simple baiser. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, elle avait le droit de le considérer comme un peu plus qu'un ami. Sosuke y répondit immédiatement, trop content de la goûter encore un peu plus.

Kaname se souleva sur un coude et roula un peu sur lui, puis se redressa et posa son front sur le sien.

« J'en conclus que tu n'as pas besoin de soupe en fait... » Elle avait un sourire amusé et une lueur particulière dans les yeux qui lui plaisait énormément. Il la regardait intensément, ne sachant pas bien quoi lui dire, et la vit se lécher les lèvres, et fronçer les sourcils, déroutée par ce goût étrange, même si c'était le sien.

Sosuke remarqua sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer : « J'adore ta cuisine, et tu le sais. Mais quoi que tu en penses, ce ne sera jamais aussi délicieux que toi. »

Kaname rougit à cet aveu puis vit où était son intérêt et suggéra avec un air malicieux : « Eh bien, je suis à ton entière disposition pour ta prochaine fringale... »

* * *

_C'est un peu cheesy sur la fin, mais je savais pas trop comment arrêter cette histoire. Mais bon, comme je fais souvent dans le cheesy, vous avez l'habitude maintenant ;p_


	7. Bain de minuit

**Bain de minuit **

Assise sur les rochers, Kaname profitait des derniers rayons du soleil pour faire son plein de lumière. Après quatre jours enfermée dans le sous-marin, elle était désespérément en manque d'éclairage naturel et ne laissait passer aucune occasion pour avoir sa dose.

Les évènements des derniers jours l'avaient marquée et elle se sentait différente. L'expérience du TAROS lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était tellement recherchée.

Les informations se débloquaient rapidement, elle savait des choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas même pu imaginer une semaine plus tôt. Et elle en était effrayée.

Pour cela, elle évitait de rester trop au contact des autres, en particulier de Tessa qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle voulait vivre normalement, sans se soucier des technologies bizarres qui intéressaient tant les militaires.

Son regard se perdait dans l'océan, hypnotisé par le ressac sur le rivage. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de penser ! Elle rentrait le lendemain et n'avait même pas profiter de son séjour. Ni de son bikini blanc, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se baigner.

D'un autre coté, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal, vu que de toute façon, Sosuke ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il pensait tout son temps en réunion, à discuter avec les autres de la mission et des avancées de l'Arbalest. Et quand enfin il avait un moment de libre, Kurz et Mao étaient toujours avec lui. Ou Tessa qui semblait le suivre à la trace. A croire que son statut de capitaine ne suffisait pas à l'occuper.

Kaname se sentait encore plus diminuée face à la jeune fille maintenant qu'elle l'avait vue à l'œuvre pendant le combat. Elle avait parfaitement géré la situation, faisant passer le bien être de ses hommes avant le sien et tentant l'impossible pour sauver des étrangers, même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger elle-même.

Soupirant, Kaname décida d'enlever ses chaussures et d'aller marcher sur la plage. Ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit pour rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Sosuke, donc si Tessa le voulait pour elle, grand bien lui fasse. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Il aurait raison de la choisir. Ils vivaient dans le monde, celui de l'armée et des combats. Un univers qui lui était complètement étranger. Et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait et continua d'avancer vers le large. L'eau lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, mais sa robe était assez courte, et elle en avait remonté l'extrémité pour ne pas la mouiller.

Le soleil s'était couché et elle pouvait se fondre complètement dans le paysage nocturne. Jetant un coup d'œil dans les environs, elle ne vit personne et décida qu'elle pouvait bien s'offrir un bain de minuit avant l'heure. C'était sans doute sa seule opportunité pour profiter un peu de l'océan. L'avantage des îles tropicales était entre autre, la douceur de la mer et du temps, quelle que soit la période de l'année, alors autant en profiter.

Kaname retira donc sa robe en entier, ainsi que son soutien-gorge, puis après un court instant de réflexion, elle enleva également sa culotte, et formant une boule compacte, elle envoya le tout sur le sable, à l'abri de l'humidité. Après tout, les bains de minuit devaient se prendre nu, et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de la surprendre !

Lentement, elle continua d'avancer dans l'eau, fermant les yeux pour savourer la caresse des vagues sur sa peau. Elle n'allait plus directement vers le large, mais marchait en zigzag pour laisser son corps s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

La sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'océan, lui rappelant curieusement ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en prenant le contrôle du De Danaan. Mais elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Depuis toute petite, elle était bonne nageuse et s'était toujours sentie en harmonie avec la mer.

Cette fois n'était pas différente.

Quand l'eau lui atteignit le bas de son ventre, ses pensées changèrent radicalement de registre. Le mouvement de l'onde entre ses cuisses, allant et venant en elle, comme un amant délicat. Kaname rougit de ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais se laissa tout de même aller sans retenue. Elle s'immergeait un peu plus, l'eau enveloppant sa peau comme l'aurait fait son corps. Se redressant, elle sentit un mince filet ruisseler sur sa poitrine, et elle se délecta de l'empreinte humide qui la marquait comme des longues traînées de baisers.

Elle se prenait à rêver qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il était près d'elle, ses mains se promenant librement sur ses hanches, remontant le long de ses flancs pour attraper ses seins…

Il était doux et attentif. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement. Même s'il était brusque et hyper-réactif au lycée, concernant les choses de l'amour, il devait être tendre et patient.

En se concentrant suffisamment, elle arrivait même à percevoir son souffle sur sa joue, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il lui murmurerait combien il la trouvait belle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle voyait parfaitement ses lèvres suivre le mouvement de l'eau glissant sur son corps, ses baisers descendant sur sa gorge, son ventre, ses cuisses. Portant ses doigts à sa bouche, elle chercha le goût qu'il pourrait avoir. Salé, certainement, mais aussi légèrement âpre et musqué. Comme l'eau de mer. Il était fait pour vivre ici, cet endroit lui correspondait. C'était son élément. Le calme et la sérénité du Pacifique, qui peut pourtant se révéler puissant et même dangereux.

En souriant, Kaname remonta sur la plage. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient à la peau, ne cachant rien de sa silhouette.

Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle était seule, son esprit était libéré. Dans ses rêves, elle l'avait aimé. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle lui appartenait.

Levant les yeux vers ses affaires, elle se retrouva en face de Sosuke, incapable de parler. Il ne bougeait pas, fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Son regard ne quittait pas le sien, lui confirmant son intuition. Il était exactement comme l'océan. Ses prunelles grises rappelant l'orage, elle sentit que la tempête allait se déchainer, et qu'elle serait submergée. Mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention de l'arrêter.

* * *

_Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je prévoyais de faire, mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de pas les faire coucher ensemble. J'aime pas vraiment cette fin, mais faudra faire avec.  
Ce qu'il se passe après, c'est à vous de voir. Elle l'engueule d'être là à la regarder, elle est morte de honte, il lui saute dessus, il meurt d'une crise cardiaque sous le choc (ou d'une perte de sang monstrueuse par voie nasale) ou plus simplement, il réalise son rêve et pour une fois passe à l'action de façon intelligente. _


	8. Rentrer chez soi

**Revenir chez soi**

Il était vidé par sa mission, il avait besoin d'oublier.

Ce retour dans les montagnes d'Afghanistan avait été une véritable épreuve. Revoir les paysage de son enfance, son village, les grottes où il avait grandi, où il avait appris à se battre. Où il avait vu mourir ses compagons, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Se battre contre celui comme avait toujours pris pour son frère.

Tous ces souvenirs douloureux qu'il pensait avoir à jamais ensevelis sous le sable avec les corps de ses ennemis remontaient en vagues incontrolables.

Et d'un coup, tout redevint calme.

Elle était là. Assise devant sa porte, la tête repossant sur ses genoux. Elle semblait dormir.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas l'intention de le lui demander.

Il s'installa simplement à coté d'elle, sans un mot et il profita de sa chaleur et de son parfum qui estompaient les images du désert.

Doucement sa main effleura sa cuisse et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Dans un murmurre elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sa voix était ensommeillée, trahissant sa fatigue, et pourtant, elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui.

Avec un sourire las, il lui répondit d'un ouais fatigué.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun profitant de l'autre, puis Sosuke finit par se relever. Il lui tendit la main, l'aida à se redresser et la conduisit dans son appartement.

Sans un mot, Kaname le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et tout naturellement, elle se donna à lui. Ces quelques jours avaient été un enfer pour elle. Son absence lui avait fait prendre conscience de combien elle tenait à lui et plus jamais elle ne voulait en être séparée.

S'il acceptait de l'avoir près de lui, elle n'allait pas se refuser. Pas après avoir risqué de le perdre.

Sosuke se surprit à se retrouver si facilement ainsi avec elle. Les choses arrivaient sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Il avait tout perdu pendant cette mission, ses co-équipiés, ses souvenirs, ses rêves. Et il rentrait pour la trouver là, toujours aussi belle, bien réelle, solide et prête à tout pour être avec lui. Elle lui avait manqué, plus que tout et il ne supportait l'idée de la voir disparaître comme le reste. Il avait besoin de l'avoir avec lui, de l'avoir à lui. De lui faire l'amour.

Il se perdait dans son corps, pour se prouver qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait une raison de continuer. Une fois sa détresse apaisée, il réalisa combien il s'était trompé depuis le début.

Il avait toujours pensé que cette terre aride et sauvage d'Afghanistan était sa vraie demeure, mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec elle, sa peau douce et fraiche effaçait la secheresse du désert, ses soupirs se perdaient dans le silence, remplissant le vide des montagnes. Tout son être lui rappelaient qu'il n'était plus Kashim, l'enfant de la guerilla Afghane. Il avait changé, il était redevenu Sosuke. Et sa vie était là, au Japon, à protéger celle qui lui redonnait un sens à son existance.

La serrant dans ses bras, il la sentit se détendre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentré... »

Il l'embrassa doucement. « Moi aussi. » Elle avait raison. C'était ici qu'était sa vraie place.

Il était chez lui. Il était près d'elle.

* * *

_A la fin de l'épisode 17, quand Sosuke revient de sa mission en Afghanistan, l'histoire s'arrête de façon un peu abrupte à mon goût. Même si je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé de tel, je pense que ça aurait pu. Et même dû ! Donc voilà, le mal est réparé, gniark gniark ! L'abus de sucre est dangereux pour la santé..._


	9. Réchauffe moi

**Réchauffe-moi**

Si elle se retrouvait à mourir de froid dans cette grotte serait sans aucun doute de _sa_ faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin se séparer du reste du groupe ! Bon certes, elle l'avait suivi, et de toute façon, ils étaient tous perdus, mais ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de Shinji qui ne se souvenait plus où était la maison de ses parents qu'elle était là maintenant. Un peu, d'accord, mais le pauvre garçon était un abruti notoire, donc c'était prévisible.

Ce qui ne l'était pas c'était la pluie qui avait trempé le bois et empêché d'allumer un feu. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses affaires avec elle pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, Kaname continuait de pester intérieurement contre Sosuke même si au fond, elle était bien consciente qu'il l'avait plutôt aidée dans cette affaire.

Mais comme toujours, c'était plus facile de s'en prendre à lui. La colère lui tenait chaud. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle.  
L'absence de feu se faisait cruellement ressentir maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

Elle essaya de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était frigorifiée.

Soudain, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son ventre, et son t-shirt être remonté dans son dos. Elle voulut protester mais quand elle fut un contact avec cette chair chaude et ferme qui se collait à elle, elle oublia toute récrimination.

Son souffle sur sa nuque était une vraie bénédiction et elle en savourait chaque seconde. Doucement, elle attrapa sa main et la glissa sous son t-shirt. Ses doigts étaient gelés et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que l'aider elle-aussi à se réchauffer.

Le contact de sa paume glacée sur son estomac la fit sursauter et immédiatement il voulut retirer sa main, mais elle tenait bon.  
« Je suis désolé Chidori, je… »

Elle décida de se retourner pour lui faire face et fut surprise de le trouver torse nu. Elle pensait qu'il avait simplement soulevé son t-shirt comme il l'avait fait pour elle, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'était déshabillé et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Lui-même était passablement écarlate, mais dans l'obscurité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait réellement voir la gêne de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient que la deviner.

Pour couvrir son embarras, Sosuke lui expliqua que le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer était le contact humain, que cette méthode était couramment utilisée et que lui-même l'avait souvent pratiquée.

Ce qui se passa dans l'esprit de Kaname à ce moment-là restera parmi les grands mystères de l'histoire, toujours est-il qu'en l'entendant raconter qu'il s'était souvent retrouvé à réchauffer les autres par des contacts humains, elle eut envie de le provoquer un peu. La tentation était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse y résister.

Le sergent Otaku faisait des sous-entendus sans s'en apercevoir.

« Tu as raison, Sosuke. Se coller à quelqu'un est un bon moyen de se réchauffer, mais on peut aussi faire du sport, s'agiter, ça marche bien, tu sais. » Elle avait un sourire en coin et s'attendait à l'entendre lui sortir son éternel « Euh… » mal à l'aise, mais malheureusement, il ne se laissa démonter si facilement et la prit au pied de la lettre.

« C'est vrai que le sport, et l'activité physique en général permet d'augmenter ses dépenses énergétiques et sa température corporelle, pour autant, je ne crois que ce soit adapté dans le cas présent. Nous devons économiser nos forces et nous reposer. Nous avons encore beaucoup à marcher demain pour retrouver les autres. »

Kaname perdit un peu son sourire face à sa réponse purement technique. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait et décida donc d'en rajouter un peu.

« Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas trop bouger. Mais si je me souviens bien, l'idéal dans notre cas, est de faire partager au maximum nos chaleurs respectives et pour cela, il faut utiliser nos vêtements comme protection pour nous deux et pas de façon individuelle, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sosuke répondit positivement et la sentit se redresser un peu, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever le haut du sac. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, elle lui annonça : « Donc il vaut mieux que je me déshabille et laisse mon t-shirt sur le duvet… »

Kaname entendit sa respiration restée coincée dans sa gorge et elle sourit avec malice. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'arrête, mais il ne dit rien et elle se retrouva donc à devoir faire ce qu'elle avait annoncé. Puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

C'était le moment de l'achever.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait près de lui avec si peu de vêtements et il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour sa personne, donc ça ne devrait pas lui poser problème. Et sinon, ce serait un bon moyen de vérifier.

Pour le rassurer elle murmura : « Ca ne devrait pas te poser problème de m'avoir à moitié nue à coté de toi, après tout, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu t'étais souvent retrouvé dans ce genre de situation… » Elle avait beau vouloir contrôler sa voix, elle sentait une touche d'agressivité et de déception filtrer dans sa façon de lui parler. Elle le provoquait, mais elle craignait sa réaction. Et si effectivement il ne réagissait pas ? Et s'il restait parfaitement indifférent ?

Elle se réinstalla près de lui, en prenant soin de laisser ses vêtements au-dessus d'eux. Puis face à son silence, elle se sentit idiote. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne disait rien, comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale pour lui.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Au moins, comme ça, elle était fixée.

Elle frissonna et réalisa d'un coup qu'il s'était éloigné.

Il n'était plus collé à elle comme il l'était quand il lui parlait. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, et seuls leurs bras se touchaient.

Kaname roula alors pour se pelotonner contre lui et perçut parfaitement son mouvement de recul.

C'était très léger, presque imperceptible, mais il était tendu et il évitait autant que possible le contact avec sa peau.

Son bras, ça pouvait encore aller, mais son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et surtout sa poitrine qui se plaquait contre son flanc, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché. En réalité son cœur battait la chamade d'être ainsi près de lui, sa peau contre la sienne, mais elle ne voulait pas être celle qui avouerait sa gêne la première.

Sosuke se racla la gorge et finit par répondre : « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très convenable pour toi de…d'être aussi près de moi… »

« Mais c'est toi qui as dit qu'il fallait que nous soyons en contact pour se réchauffer ! Et je crève de froid dans mon coin ! »

Il soupira. Effectivement, c'était son idée au départ, mais il ne pensait que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir conscience de ce que cela impliquait pour lui de l'avoir ainsi blottie contre lui ? Il réfléchit à un argument et, tout en se décalant un peu, il lui proposa :

« Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ni avoir un geste malencontreusement déplacé. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste dans ton dos, ce serait plus confortable pour toi… »

Kaname sourit, triomphante. « Un geste déplacé ? » Questionna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, il devinait son regard braqué sur lui. Il soupira de plus belle et finit par trouver la parade.

« Chidori, si tu étais avec Kurz, tu te collerais à lui de cette façon ? »

Kaname eut elle-aussi un mouvement de recul. « Non ! Ce type est un pervers ! Je sais très bien qu'il en profiterait ! Mais je n'accepterais même pas de dormir avec lui à coté ! »

Puis d'un coup, elle réalisa ce qu'il disait et se rapprocha dangereusement pour le fixer avec son air le plus terrifiant : « Parce que tu prévois quelque chose pendant que je dors ? »

« Non ! » Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sosuke d'être choqué par ses insinuations. « Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! »

« C'est le cas, sinon je ne serai pas à moitié nue, enfermée dans un sac de couchage avec toi, je te signale ! C'est toi qui as l'air de penser que ça pose problème, pas moi ! »

Elle finit par se recoucher et lui tourner le dos en marmonnant dans son coin. « Comme si t'étais capable de quoi que ce soit ! » Elle pensait avoir parlé discrètement malheureusement, il l'avait entendue. Il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva en appui sur un coude, plaqué dans son dos à lui parler à l'oreille.

« Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, je suis un garçon normal, tu sais… »

Kaname frissonna de le sentir si près, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. « Ah oui ? Première nouvelle. Pourtant, les autres fois où j'étais en petite tenue devant toi, ça ne te posait pas problème, à croire que je ne suis pas ton genre… »

L'amertume transparaissait clairement dans ses paroles et Sosuke fut surpris de découvrir cet aspect de sa personne. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La situation présente était totalement différente. Elle était à moitié nue, allongée contre lui et il ne pouvait pas nier que son corps le trahissait.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant, il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose en sa présence et il avait déjà plusieurs fois admiré sa silhouette parfaite, mais jamais il n'avait eu physiquement envie d'elle à ce point. Il utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire. Dès le début, quand elle lui avait pris la main, il s'était sentit dépassé. Il hésita un peu et du bout des doigts, il la fit basculer vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire au juste ? »

Kaname essaya de rire. Un instant, elle avait espéré, mais visiblement, elle avait tout faux. « Tu as grandi entouré de soldats et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas un minimum au courant de ces choses-_là_ ? »

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Elle-même rougit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi directe, et elle balbutia un peu pour essayer de se rattraper, mais le mal était fait.

« Effectivement, j'ai quelques connaissances sur le sujet, mais je ne pensais que tu attendais de moi que je te réchauffe de cette façon-_là_. »

Il était en face d'elle, aussi peu vêtu et avait une idée nettement plus précise qu'elle sur ce qu'il était disposé à faire et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Finalement, même si c'était elle qui avait lancé la discussion dans cette direction, elle se retrouvait être celle qui était embarrassée maintenant. Elle avait joué le feu, ne pensant pas qu'elle risquait quoi que ce soit, mais elle s'était trompée. Pourtan, il ne la forcerait pas et elle le savait.

« J'ai froid, alors trouve une solution, monsieur le sergent je-sais-tout. »

Sans un mot Sosuke l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras avant de faire courir ses doigts dans son dos.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva contre lui, son corps se fondant à merveille contre le sien, elle oublia ses appréhensions et le laissa agir à sa guise.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils oublient complètement le froid et même comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tout ce qui comptait étant la chaleur de leur peau l'une sur l'autre et le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à se réchauffer mutuellement.

Kaname put découvrir qu'effectivement, il avait une bonne connaissance de ce sujet, mais aussi qu'elle était loin de le laisser aussi indifférente qu'elle l'avait cru.

En fin de compte, elle remercierait peut-être Shinji de ne pas s'être souvenu de là où était la maison de ses parents.

* * *

_L'idée vient d'un chapitre du manga où toute la bande doit se rendre chez les parents de Shinji dans une villa perdue à la campagne et Kaname et Sosuke se perdent tous les deux de leur coté, et la miss a subitement besoin de faire la sieste... Bref, je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce quoi...  
Et pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient du sort d'EQM, je suis sur le chapitre 17 aussi, je l'a pas oubliée. J'ai juste eu plus de mal que prévu à m'y mettre, mais promis, ça arrive. Et sinon, je passe une petite annonce publicitaire pour une bonne cause.  
http://ecrirepouraider. livejournal. com/ _

_C'est un groupe créé pour aider une ONG humanitaire avec pour principe vous faites un don pour avoir une fic et votre don va à l'ONG. Bien sûr, vous choississez votre fic, votre auteur, votre thème, votre couple, un peu tout, dans la limite de ce qui est proposé par le groupe. Plus d'info sur le lien. Et bien sûr, si j'en parle, c'est parce que je participe, donc si vous rêver que je vous écrive une fic mais n'avez jamais osé me le demander, ben là en plus, vous feriez une bonne action. Pis y a plein d'autres auteurs et des dessinateurs aussi. Donc vous trouverez forcément votre bonheur !!_


	10. Gestion du stress

**Gestion du stress**

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle de conférence. Toute l'équipe avait quitté la pièce et ils ne restaient qu'eux, l'un à coté de l'autre en face de l'écran redevenu blanc. La seule source de lumière venait du vidéoprojecteur qui n'avait plus rien à afficher que la page de fin du diaporama, mais c'était plus que suffisant.

Sa main frôla à peine sa cuisse, effleura sa hanche et sans prévenir, commença à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses lèvres ne captures les siennes dans un baiser demandeur, presque suppliant.

Comme toujours quand elle était stressée, Kaname compensait par un regain de tendresse et un besoin de sexe plus important que jamais.

Elle se jetait littéralement sur lui et il répondait immédiatement à son attente. Cette fois ne fut pas différente.

Il la bascula sur ses genoux, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle continuait de le déshabiller et de l'embrasser. Elle défit rapidement les boutons de sa chemise et l'écarta d'un seul coup avec sa veste. Ses doigts couraient déjà sur son torse, redécouvrant encore le dessin de ses pectoraux, descendant sur ses cotes, puis son ventre avant de s'occuper de sa ceinture.

Sosuke de son coté n'était pas en reste. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et même s'il était conscient que ça ne résoudrait pas son problème ni ses angoisses, il n'allait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il remonta doucement sous sa robe, attrapant ses fesses et les poussant vers lui pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Il quitta ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue gouter son cou et planter ses dents juste sous son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle pencha la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier dans le tourbillon de sensations qu'il éveillait en elle les images horribles qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle sentait ses mains dans son dos, la massant du bout des doigts comme pour atténuer ses peurs pendant qu'il continuait de prendre sa gorge d'assaut. Il écarta la bretelle de sa robe pour dégager son épaule et poursuivre ses douces tortures à coup de baisers et autres morsures délicates, marquant sa peau tout au long du chemin.

Kaname resserra ses poings sur les pants de sa chemise quand il descendit sur ses seins. Une main restait bien callée entre ses omoplates pour la tenir en place pendant que l'autre poussait lentement le tissu couvrant sa poitrine, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de commencer à l'embrasser à travers le vêtement.

Instinctivement, elle se cambra vers lui et finit par enrouler ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes, le serrant un peu plus sur sa poitrine à moitié découverte. Elle avait envie de lui et n'était pas disposée à attendre. Elle l'avait pratiquement entièrement déshabillé, en tout cas l'essentiel était fait et la seule qui les empêchait encore de satisfaire leur besoin l'un de l'autre était sa propre culotte encore bien en place. Elle se redressa un peu pour se libérer et Sosuke comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il quittait à regret la peau si fine et délicate de ses seins pour l'aider à se soulever un peu et passa la main entre ses jambes pour retirer le voile de coton.

Au passage, il caressa toute sa cuisse, revenant sur ses fesses, avant de s'aventurer plus loin et de glisser directement ses doigts en elle.

Il étouffa son cri de surprise en l'embrassant et profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour passer sa langue sur la sienne, entamant un doux va et vient suivant le même rythme que celui de sa main.

Kaname était submergée. La chaleur dans son ventre ne cessait de croitre et bientôt elle se sentit au bord du précipice. Les premiers frémissements se firent sentir au fond de son estomac et descendir jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

Elle sentit Sosuke sourire dans sa nuque alors qu'il recommençait à lui mordiller la peau. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et finit par poser la tête au creux de son cou. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa jugulaire et plonga sa main dans son caleçon pour le libérer et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Il frissona à son contact et se contortionna un peu pour lui donner un meilleur accès avant de la laisser l'envelopper complètement. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses doigts qu'elle demandait déjà d'être à nouveau remplie. Le vide était insupportable, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle et il ne se fit pas prier pour la combler.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, dans l'urgence physique et le stress d'être à nouveau séparés, elle se chargeait de tout. Il avait le droit de la toucher avant, de lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait quand ils étaient dans leur chambre ou quand ils avaient le temps, mais à cet instant, une fois qu'il l'avait enfin pénétrée, elle prenait le contrôle.

Après tout, s'ils en arrivaient là, c'était pour la calmer elle. Il pouvait la caresser, et il ne s'en privait pas, mais pour le reste, c'était elle qui imposait son rythme.

Kaname avait besoin de sexe rapide et brutal pour se détendre. Elle ne cherchait rien d'autre que le soulagement. Le sentir vivant et en elle. Elle se serra contre lui, ses mains fermement accrochées dans son dos, elle se retenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses hanches ondulaient au-desssus de lui et elle restait inlassablement le visage enfoui dans son cou, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux pour ne pas crier. Elle plantait ses dents dans sa nuque quand le plaisir devenait trop fort et qu'elle accélérait encore la cadence.

Tout son corps se mettait à vibrer, les muscles de son ventre se contractaient de façon régulière et de plus en plus fort comme elle se noyait sous les vagues de son orgasme, entraînant Sosuke avec elle dans un instant de béatitude partagée.

Elle reprit son souffle en se lovant un peu contre lui et entourtilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il lui caressait toujours le dos, tentant une nouvelle fois de la rassurer. Il était là, avec elle, au moins maintenant.

Quand elle sembla retrouver ses esprits, il lui demanda ce qui lui faisait si peur, la mission n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse, ni très compliquée, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil. Même s'il ne se plaignait pas de son comportement, il était inquiet de la voir si stressée.

Kaname se redressa un peu, il vit ses yeux brillés dans la pénombre de la salle de conférence. Elle baissa la tête, le regard rivé sur son ventre, comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle eut un sourire gêné et rougit un peu avant de murmurer : « Cette photo de Khanka... Ca m'a rappelé la dernière fois que tu es allé là-bas... On a failli y rester. »

Sosuke la dévisagea un peu et écartant une mèche de sa joue, il lui répondit : « Mais tu m'as sauvé, non ? »

Elle acquiesça mollement avant de se replonger dans ses bras : « Sauf que demain, je ne serai pas là. »

Il resserra son étreinte, et ne sachant quoi répondre, il se contenta d'embrasser ses cheveux, en espérant que cela suffise à la rassurer.

* * *

_Bon c'est très gratuit comme smut, mais j'avais envie d'un truc rapide et efficace parce que j'arrive pas à finir les autres, ni les faire aboutir tellement je prends la tête pour le contexte. Donc pour une fois, je ne détaille pas vraiment comment ils en arrivent là. Et ça me parait assez clair de toute façon. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir, mais bon, c'est juste un bout de porn comme ça, sans autre raison que j'avais envie..._


	11. Pluie

_Juste pour qui soit dit, je vous mets en garde, il est un peu glauque. Pas dans la forme, mais sur le fond. C'est très légèrement dramatique comme vision des choses. Pour une fois, c'est pas juste du fluff citroné. Donc vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir à la fin, je comprendrai..._

* * *

**Pluie**

Malgré la pluie et le froid, Kaname restait immobile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi, seule, sur le toit de cet immeuble. Presque à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait en fait. Elle revenait ici, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Elle ne voyait pas les lumières scintillantes de la ville, pas plus qu'elle n'entendait le bruit continu de la circulation, ou le chuchotement régulier de la foule. Elle ne sentait pas non plus les gouttes qui mouillaient à chaque fois un peu plus sa chemise. Elle avait retiré sa veste et s'était agemouillé devant la rembarde. Comme ce jour-là.

Elle avait peur et elle se détestait d'être aussi faible. C'était derrière elle maintenant, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourtant elle revivait la scène à chaque fois. La morsure du froid sur sa peau, la douleur cuisante dans sa cheville, son coeur qui battait trop vite, sa respiration saccadée, cette solitude infinie.

Il n'était pas là, il n'interviendrait pas. Il était parti. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle était seule, une fois de plus.

Et lui était arrivé. Quand elle s'était enfin résignée, alors qu'elle était prête à accepter son sort, il avait fallu qu'il intervienne, qu'il la flatte, qu'il la regarde comme jamais Sosuke ne la regarderait. Comme elle aimerait tellement qu'il la regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Et il l'avait embrassée, comme ça, brusquement, sans lui demander son avis, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait forcé le passage, s'introduisant de force dans sa bouche, dans son corps.

Chaque caresse était un supplice, chaque geste une torture. Il la serrait contre lui, la tenait dans ses bras et elle était incapable de réagir, de se débattre.

Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était Sosuke.

Sosuke qui ne la voyait pas.

Sosuke qui ne la touchait pas.

Sosuke qui ne l'aimait pas.

Et surtout, Sosuke qui n'était pas là.

Alors curieusement, elle s'était laissé faire.

Puisque celui qu'elle aimait ne voulait pas d'elle, elle n'avait plus de raison de lutter. A quoi bon se préserver pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Et finalement, il était doux. Ses doigts la frolait délicatement, écartant lentement son peignoir. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et se promenèrent sur sa joue, son cou et continuèrent vers son épaule.

Elle détestait tout ce qu'il lui faisait, parce qu'il n'était pas lui. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à ses provocations. Il la déshabillait et elle ne disait rien. Elle le laissait faire.

Fermant les yeux, elle se prit à imaginer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était. Ils avaient la même taille, le même physique.

C'était tellement facile. Lui-aussi avait les épaules musclées, les mains légèrement caleuses.

Il devait piloter un AS pour avoir des bras pareils. Ils l'enveloppaient complètement. Elle était en sécurité. Comme avec Sosuke. C'était tellement facile de rêver.

Il l'embrassait, la caressait, et elle n'avait plus aucune envie de l'arrêter. Il découvrait son corps tendrement, le réveillant après un trop long sommeil à attendre celui qui ne la prendrait pas.

Comme il lui écartait les jambes, accrochant sa cuisse à sa hanche, Kaname enroula ses doigts autour de son cou, pour garder son équilibre. Elle le sentit s'enfoncer en elle doucement. Elle n'avait pas mal. Il la complétait parfaitement, comme elle avait toujours espéré qu'il le ferait.

Entrouvrant les paupières, elle réalisa que les mèches qu'elle avait dans la main était trop longues, trop blondes.

Le charme était rompu, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Elle retint un sanglot et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer. A rêver encore qu'il était Sosuke.

Elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle avait aimé ce va et vient dans son ventre, ses mains sur ses hanches. Et avec un peu d'imagination, elle pouvait presque croire encore que c'était Sosuke.

Seulement une part d'elle savait.

Ce n'était qu'un fantasme.

Jamais Sosuke ne ferait une chose pareille.

Et maintenant, même des semaines après, elle en souffrait encore.

Parce qu'il était parti, elle s'était donné à un autre. Parce qu'il l'avait laissée seule, elle s'était offerte au premier qui avait voulu d'elle. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle avait cédé à un inconnu.

Seule, sous la pluie, elle essayait de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

Seule, sous la pluie, elle voulait savoir comment rattraper son erreur.

Seule, sous la pluie, elle espérait que pour une fois, il fût là.

Seule, sous la pluie, dans le froid, elle imaginait qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était, qu'il la désirait et qu'il effaçait tout ça.


	12. Chocolat

_Thème de saison, mais mon idée était bien tordue. Ca pourrait être une suite de comportement irrationnel. Y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, mais j'avoue, j'y fais référence._

* * *

**Chocolat**

Ils ne pouvaient se faire surprendre à cause du bruit. Même si à cette heure-ci les vestiaires étaient déserts, ils devaient rester prudents.

Il avait vérifié plusieurs fois le règlement intérieur et rien n'interdisait ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé pour autant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient là et il avait bien compris son besoin d'intimité. Lui-même appréciait le calme pour éviter de se disperser à surveiller le moindre bruit suspect.

La seule qui l'intéressait à cet instant c'était la lycéenne qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

La réunion du conseil des élèves s'était encore éternisé sur des sujets idiots et il voyait bien qu'elle était contrarié. C'était d'ailleurs précisément pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans les sous-sols.

Sosuke avait découvert cette solution quelques mois plus tôt, après un entretien avec le même conseil suite à une réaction légèrement disproportionnée de sa part qui avait entraîné l'hospitalisation du gardien et qui avait mis Kaname particulièrement hors d'elle.

Il avait alors appliqué à la lettre les conseils de ses amis et il avait trouvé une méthode pour la détendre qui non seulement était efficace, mais qui avait le mérite d'être des plus plaisantes.

Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé par la suite. Ils restaient amis devant les autres, il veillait sur elle et elle l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Mais quand il restait dîner, il ne retournait pas chez lui tout de suite et quand elle s'énervait de sa protection trop envahissante, elle ne lui faisait plus de scène de la même manière.

C'était un bon compromis.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de ne pas se faire surprendre et d'être discrets.

Ce n'était parce que personne dans leurs camarades n'avait vu de différence dans leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient se laisser aller à des actes inconsidérés.

Il mit donc sa main sur sa bouche pour être sûr d'étouffer ses gémissements comme il s'enfonçait en elle.

Elle lui tournait le dos et par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme il le faisait parfois pour s'assurer son silence.

Ils avaient choisi cette position pour son coté pratique, puisque ainsi, ils gardaient tous les deux l'intégralité de leurs uniformes. Elle n'avait qu'à relever un peu sa jupe et lui à ouvrir son pantalon. Simple, rapide, efficace.

Et extrêmement agréable.

Comme ils faisaient presque la même taille, il n'avait pas de problème pour se mettre en place. Il suffisait qu'elle se mette légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et il se glissait en elle tout simplement.

Elle se cambra un peu en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès et il s'enfonça un peu, lui arrachant un gémissement satisfait.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de bruit, mais c'était difficile de rester stoïque alors qu'il la torturait par ses mouvements trop lents. Il prenait toujours son temps et refusait de la pénétrer entièrement.

Quand elle voulut accélérer les choses de son coté en roulant des hanches, il resserra son emprise sur sa taille et la bloqua un peu plus contre son bassin.

Il avait envie de la caresser, de la toucher, mais avec son uniforme, c'était impossible. Même s'il laissait ses mains glisser sur son corps, il n'était pas en contact avec sa peau et c'était pire que tout. Elle refusait qu'il passe sous sa chemise pour la sentir directement, de peur de froisser le tissu et de révéler leur activité, alors il se contentait du peu de chair qu'elle lui offrait.

Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur sa bouche et profita qu'elle penchait la tête sur le coté pour lui embrasser le cou.

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur et à contrôler son envie urgente de se perdre complètement en elle, sans se soucier des conséquences, il sentit sa langue sur ses doigts. Il crut, ou plus espéra que son geste fût accidentel. Malheureusement pour lui, elle recommença rapidement, passant le bout de sa langue méthodiquement sur l'intérieur de chacune de ses phalanges avant de prendre son index entre ses lèvres et de le lécher avec application.

En réponse à sa provocation, il planta un peu plus fort ses dents sur sa nuque, quitte à laisser une marque. Il avait choisi un point sous l'oreille, où elle était particulièrement sensible et qui avait le mérite de se couvrir facilement avec ses cheveux.

Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer un instant, alors qu'il appuyait enfin là où il fallait dans son ventre. Tout son corps se contractait à chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette zone si réceptive, et rapidement, il remarqua que les spasmes s'intensifiaient.

Il accéléra un peu plus et utilisa sa main de libre pour lui cambrer les fesses vers lui, enfin de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Kaname pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle usait toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir. Elle avait le souffle court et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le silence. Mais Sosuke lui murmurait des mots apaisants pendant qu'il continuait ses tortures.

Il savait qu'elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps et qu'il fallait faire vite. Alors il glissa de sa taille à ses hanches, puis, soulevant sa jupe, il s'immisça entre ses jambes. Tout en continuant ses allées et venues dans son ventre, il se mit à caresser le haut de sa cuisse, avant de se perdre vers son clitoris.

Il laissa son autre main sur sa bouche, tenant ses lèvres closes pendant qu'il déclenchait en elle des vagues de plaisirs incontrôlables. Il lui faisait presque mal à la serrer si fort, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre. Au contraire. Elle s'agrippa à lui, se rapprochant encore plus si possible et finit par succomber, engloutie sous les frissons qui se répandaient dans tout son corps.

Sosuke fut emporté avec elle, les contractions de son ventre autour de lui, l'emprisonnant un peu plus fort à chaque coup avaient eu raison de sa volonté.

Ils restèrent immobiles longtemps, Kaname ne tenant encore en position que garce au soutien de son protecteur, qui lui-même devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ils retrouvèrent leur souffle, et sans un mot, se séparèrent.

Elle ajusta sa jupe, il referma son pantalon. Après s'être débarrasser de son préservatif dans les toilettes, il lui ouvrit la porte, et l'air de rien, ils rejoignirent leur classe, juste avant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

Le voyant revenir aussi tard, Kyouko et Shiori craignirent le pire. Elles savaient combien Kaname détestait être dérangée par le Conseil pendant son repas, elles avaient donc prévu.

En souriant, les jeunes filles tendirent un petit paquet à leur amie qui les regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kyouko sourit et lui annonça fièrement : « Du chocolat, pour te mettre de bonne humeur après ta réunion... » Tout le monde connaissait le tempérament de la déléguée et ils apprécièrent tous le geste qui les sauvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu des foudres de la jeune fille.

Kaname la remercia en s'asseyant, puis sentit Sosuke derrière et dit simplement : « C'était pas nécessaire, tu sais. » Puis elle partagea la barre de chocolat en deux et en tendit une moitié à Sosuke.

Kyouko la regarda faire avec suspicion et demanda : « Tu as trouvé un autre moyen de te passer les nerfs, peut-être ? »

Kaname sentit ses yeux accusateurs scrutant à la recherche du moindre signe révélateur, mais elle ne trouva rien de plus qu'une petite rougeur derrière l'oreille et une autre, plus marquée sur les joues de son amie et de son protecteur.

« Va savoir... »


	13. Liens

_Et voilà, encore un petit noveau ! Je suis super inspirée en ce moment ! C'est tout juste du lime, mais je le trouve mimi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que ça a pas rendu comme je voulais._

**

* * *

**

**Liens**

Un frémissement dans le bout des doigts, un empressement qui se répand dans tout le corps.

Cette envie qui lui cuit l'intérieur de l'estomac. Cette impression d'être affamé depuis des semaines.

Sauf que ce n'est pas la nourriture qui manque. Plus il se rapproche, plus il devient impatient

Son odeur, sa peau.

Sa respiration qui s'accélère, son cœur qui s'emballe.

La pendule semble figée, ses aiguilles tournent au ralenti.

La mission s'est bien déroulée, il n'y a pas eu de contre-temps ni de problème, ils respecteront les délais. Comme promis, il sera rentré pour la nuit.

Les images se bousculent dans sa tête, sans qu'il arrive à les canaliser.

Ses paupières closes, de plus en plus serrées, pendant que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Tout son corps qui se tend, son ventre qui se contracte. Le silence seulement brisé par un soupire quand enfin, elle se relâche.

Le bruit autour de lui est insupportable, tout le monde qui discute en mangeant, les dernières stars à la mode, le dernier match de base-ball, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il voudrait bien, lui-aussi se détendre et profiter de son temps libre avec ses compagnons, ses amis. Mais son esprit reste bloqué sur celle qui l'attend.

Les spasmes dans son ventre qui s'intensifient, les gémissements qui s'échappent.

Une seule personne occupe ses pensées.

La douceur de ses cheveux sur sa joue, la fermeté de ses cuisses.

Il sait qu'il doit se calmer, qu'il a encore quelques heures à attendre, mais rien n'y fait.

Les canettes qui s'ouvrent, les autres qui rient, ils sont tous calmes, tranquilles et soulagés d'avoir fini l'opération. Sauf que ce n'est pas son cas.

Il lui manque quelque chose pour pouvoir se sentir en paix.

Ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ses murmures ensommeillés. Cette façon si spéciale de se pelotonner un peu plus au creux de son cou.

Respirer son shampooing, goûter sa bouche.

Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, les conversations qui l'entourent et l'atmosphère particulièrement légère, son esprit reste tourmenté.

Il n'est pas entier tant qu'il n'est pas près d'elle.

Les autres soldats le charrient un peu, le questionnant sans cesse sur son air maussade et renfermé. Ils lui conseillent de se trouver une fille.

Ils ne savent pas. Il ne leur a jamais dit.

Il est supposé la protéger et pour cela, il doit garder la tête froide.

Il n'est pas autorisé à avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Pourtant, il n'y peut rien, ce qui s'est tissé entre eux est bien plus fort que n'importe quel lien entre protecteur et protégée.

Il se bat pour elle, il respire pour elle, il vit pour elle.

D'ailleurs, si elle n'existait pas, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

C'est grâce à elle qu'il a découvert que ses mains ne servent pas qu'à tuer, que ses yeux ne sont pas uniquement destinés à voir le sang coller et que tout son corps n'est pas qu'une simple arme, utilisé pour combattre.

Il peut la caresser, la regarder s'endormir ou se réveiller, la sentir se blottir contre lui, comme s'il était le plus confortable des matelas.

Et il attend de la retrouver, comme à chaque fois. Avec la même envie de renouer avec la réalité qu'elle lui offre. De ne former plus qu'un.


	14. Voyeur

_Avant toute chose, ne me tuez pas. Ce thème n'était pas facile et je trouvais l'idée sympa. En plus, je me faisais harceler par les mecs de la sentaa pour leur faire du Tessa/Sosuke, mais bon, j'ai des principes tout de même !!  
Donc voilà le résultat... C'est tordu, mais c'est le thème qui veut ça d'abord !!_

_Et aussi, ca n'a rien à voir, et jaurai dû le mettre ailleurs, mais j'y ai pas pensé, le chapitre 4 de COMO arrive en VF sur le site de la sentaa, donc passez voir si vous êtes intéressés par les romans originaux..._

* * *

**Thème :** 20 - Voyeur

Tessa était épuisée et dès qu'elle rejoignit sa cabine, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, prit une douche brulante et se mit au lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais elle était à son poste depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre dans la base. 

Même Mardukas avait fini par aller dormir un peu pendant qu'elle finissait son rapport.

La mission avait été pénible pour tout le monde, mais pour elle, ça avait vraiment été une épreuve d'endurance, tant elle était restée sur ses gardes jusqu'au bout. Elle avait voulu être sûre que tous ses hommes revenaient sains et saufs avant d'accepter de se reposer, et après, elle avait dû faire son compte rendu à l'état major et comme souvent, la réunion s'était éternisée.

Maintenant qu'elle était étendue dans son lit, elle souvourait pleinement son repos bien mérité. Elle s'étira un peu et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les couvertures, sombrant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Au début, elle crut que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

Sa main qui se promenait doucement dans son dos, la collant un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassant tendrement. 

Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il la serre dans ses bras de cette façon et qu'il ait ce genre d'attention. 

Mais Sosuke ne voyait en elle que le capitaine, compétente et fiable, mais rien de plus. Si, parfois, il la traitait comme une amie, il l'appelait même par son prénom, mais c'était exceptionnel. Et de toute façon, il ne le faisait que quand Kaname était là, à coté.

Des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Kaname avait gagné. Sans rien faire de spécial, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le séduire, elle n'avait employé aucun artifice, contrairement à elle.

La lycéenne avait eu le sergent simplement parce qu'elle était celle qui lui correspondait. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble pour comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient et se comprenaient parfaitement.

Et maintenant encore, alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur son cou, ses doigts qui découvraient son corps, ce n'était pas elle qu'il touchait.

C'était Kaname. Dans une cabine un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Mais sous l'émotion la jeune Whispered perdait le contrôle. Et Tessa profitait de tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et même si une part d'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû bloquer les sensations, empêcher les images de passer dans son esprit, c'était trop tentant pour se priver.

Grâce à la Résonance, elle était Kaname et pendant quelques instant, elle pouvait croire que c'était à elle que Sosuke faisait l'amour.

Son corps répondait immédiatement à ses gestes. Elle ne pouvait pas agir directement. Elle était un témoin passif de leurs ébats, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en savourer chaque seconde.

Ses mains qui enroulaient ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, puis remontaient le long de ses flancs pour attraper ses seins pendant que ses lèvres dévalaient sa gorge. Elle sentait parfaitement ses dents se planter dans sa clavicule et Tessa se cambra comme Sosuke passait son bras sous les épaules de Kaname.

Elle ressentait même au bout des doigts le picottement qu'éprouvait sa rivale à enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de son amant.

Sosuke s'immisça brusquement en elle, et Tessa sursauta à l'intrusion, même si elle n'était que fictive. 

Kaname, elle, se laissa aller à un soupire satisfait, habituée à l'invasion de son corps par celui du sergent. Elle pouvait le toucher et l'embrasser, contrairement au capitaine qui ne faisait qu'assiter à leurs ébats. Elle entama une danse lascive avec son partenaire, se délectant de tout ce qu'il éveillait en elle et jamais elle n'imagina que ses émotions puissent parvenir au capitaine.

Elle admirait Sosuke, ses yeux assombris par le désir, ses muscles qui travaillaient pour le retenir en position, ne sachant pas que tout ce qu'elle voyait était immédiatement envoyé à Tessa par le lien psychique qui les reliait.

Kaname ne pensait pas que la blonde ressentait elle-aussi les décharges électriques du plaisir que Sosuke déclenchait dans son ventre et quand ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet des assauts répétés de son amant, elle crut que le cri dans sa tête était le sien et pas celui du capitaine qui partageait son orgasme.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent presque en même temps, épuisée par ce qu'elles venaient de vivre.

Curieusement, même si une seule avait le droit de se pelotonner contre celui qu'elle aimait, l'autre ne ressentit pas sa jalousie habituelle. 

Tessa avait partagé avec son sergent bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver et elle le devait à la négligence de Kaname. Alors pour la première fois, elle fut reconnaissante que de toutes celles que Sosuke aurait pu choisir, il ait finalement pris une Whispered.

Ainsi, elle pouvait le partager, sans que jamais personne n'en sache rien.


	15. Glaçon

_En ce moment, je suis pas très smut. Alors ça a été assez difficile à écrire. En plus, je l'ai d'abord écrite en anglais et j'ai moins d'imagination en anglais. Ou pas pareil... _

_J'avais envie de faire de l'UST (pour changer) mais je crois que je suis pas au point... _

* * *

**Thème :** 12 - Glaçon

C'était une de ces horribles journées d'été, juste avant les vacances où plus personne n'a rien à faire et où même les profs ne sont pas là mais où les élèves sont tout de même supposé venir en cours.

Alors bien sûr, tout le monde s'ennuyait à mourir dans la classe.

Les garçons étaient sortis jouer au basket dans la cour pendant que les filles restaient à papoter. Elles étaient toutes super excitées à l'approche de l'été et n'en finissaient pas de disserter à propos de leurs nouveaux maillots qui leur permettraient peut-être d'attirer l'attention des garçons qui leur plaisaient.

Mais Kaname ne faisait pas attention.

Dès que les filles commençaient à parler plage ou bord de mer, elle se sentait bizarre, se souvenant d'un certain bikini blanc qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour plaire à une certaine personne pour laquelle elle refusait d'admettre avoir des sentiments.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait avoir eu le béguin pour lui dès le début.

Lors de son premier jour de classe, Sosuke lui avait tapé dans l'œil et même s'il avait ses défauts et qu'il passait son temps en pitrerie militaire idiote, elle l'avait trouvé intéressant. Et attirant.

Mais elle ne dirait jamais cela en public. Même si tous ses amis savaient ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de ce curieux garçon, elle continuait de nier.

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle n'écoutait plus ses camarades et que toute son attention était concentrée sur un certain naïf et ô combien séduisant sergent.

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle le vit, sur le terrain de basket en train de jouer avec les autres. Il avait laissé sa veste près d'un arbre et maintenant, il retirait sa chemise.

Bon sang, avait-il seulement conscience de combien il était sexy ? Moulé dans son débardeur, les épaules en sueur et les cheveux en pagailles…

Kaname croisa les jambes fermement et se mordit la lèvre.

Elle savait qu'elle était supposée préparer le planning des vacances avec ses copines, mais là maintenant, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Toute parole sur la réservation d'un hôtel ou l'itinéraire le plus approprié tombait dans l'oubli.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la forme parfaite du dos de Sosuke alors qu'il sautait pour attraper le ballon. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Le mouvement de ses bras quand il renvoyait la balle à un coéquipier et la façon dont ses muscles travaillaient la firent frissonner. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était bien bâti, mais maintenant, de le voir comme ça, en pleine lumière, elle était simplement captivée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée.

Elle avait envie de lui. Ici et maintenant.

Exactement au moment où elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser, Sosuke se tourna vers elle. Comme s'il l'avait senti.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et il se demandait pourquoi elle le regardait de cette façon. Il devinait ses joues rosies mais le mit sur le compte du temps. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Pourtant, il la trouvait encore plus attirante que d'habitude et sans le savoir, il partagea la même envie qu'elle.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses yeux brillants bloqués sur lui et ses lèvres entrouvertes si tentantes. Il lui fallut un énorme de volonté pour remettre son cerveau en marche et réaliser qu'elle lui parlait. Il était tellement concentré sur elle et ce qu'elle éveillait en lui qu'il ne comprit pas ses avertissements.

Il ne vit jamais le danger approcher sur sa gauche et s'il réussit à éviter le ballon ce fut uniquement grâce à son instinct de soldat. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche ce fut le joueur qui arrivait pour attraper la balle et qui lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

Sosuke tomba lourdement sur le sol, s'éraflant douloureusement le coude dans une vaine tentative pour amortir sa chute.

Kaname cria, et avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva à dévaler l'escalier pour rejoindre le terrain de basket.

La blessure n'était pas grave et après avoir vérifié qu'il pouvait toujours bouger son bras normalement, Sosuke se releva, essuya son pantalon et rassura ses coéquipiers.

Celui qui l'avait bousculé se confondit en excuses mais Sosuke le tranquillisa d'un geste de la main. Ils étaient sur le point de reprendre leur partie quand une walkyrie brune fit irruption sur le terrain, assassinant tout le monde du regard et alors qu'elle allait demander à Sosuke s'il n'avait rien, elle remarqua le sang sur son bras.

Ce n'était rien de grave, une écorchure tout au plus et il avait connu bien pire mais Kaname ne voulut rien savoir. Il devait voir un médecin et sans accepter la moindre contestation, elle l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie.

Sosuke tenta vainement de la calmer, mais elle était particulièrement contrariée. Non pas qu'elle soit sincèrement inquiète pour son bras, elle voyait que ce n'était pas profond mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit aussi négligent.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Enfin, autant que normal puisse le décrire.

Par conséquent, quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'abord il s'était blessé en jouant avec d'autres élèves parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et maintenant il refusait de se faire soigner. Et en plus, il restait trois pas derrière elle et évitait de la regarder en face à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour elle dans son état, elle devait en plus s'occuper de lui !

Kaname s'arrêta net et rougit comme une furieuse.

Pouvait-il savoir ? Pouvait-il sentir ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Pouvait-il voir dans son comportement ou autre qu'elle… et bien, qu'elle avait ce genre d'idées à son sujet ?

Sosuke derrière elle s'arrêta également, juste avant de lui rentrer dedans. Il leva les yeux et lui demanda : « Chidori ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air particulièrement excitée aujourd'hui, peut-être que la chaleur te monte à la tête… » Parce que tu es vraiment excitante !

Il fronçait les sourcils se reprenant mentalement pour avoir pensé une telle chose mais quand elle se retourna, elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Kaname se contenta de sourire et reprit sa route vers l'infirmerie. Seulement cette fois, elle attrapa son coude valide pour le faire avancer plus vite. Le plus tôt ils arrivaient, le plus tôt elle pouvait le quitter, laissant derrière elle non seulement le blessé mais aussi les pensées douteuses qu'il lui inspirait.

D'une voix particulièrement enjouée, elle confirma : « Oui, il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui et j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment besoin d'un truc froid. » Genre une douche. Ou un thé glacé.

Elle essayait de se concentré sur n'importe quoi d'autre que le garçon à ses cotés mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

C'était exactement ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin là tout de suite. Une pièce vide, à l'exception de lits, la laissant seul avec celui qui éveillait tant de choses en elle. C'était son jour de chance.

Soupirant, elle relâcha Sosuke et dit simplement : « Ok, assieds-toi et moi je vais chercher quelqu'un et peut-être de la glace ou quelque chose… » n'importe quoi pour ne pas rester là.

Mais Sosuke ne sembla pas comprendre sa panique et quand elle se retourna pour sortir, il l'attrapa par le poignet, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais les mots n'arrivèrent jamais à destination.

Elle fut surprise par son geste et perdit l'équilibre. Sosuke réagit immédiatement pour prévenir sa chute, mais il la retint avec son bras blessé et ne réussit qu'à être entraîné avec elle.

Le temps s'arrêta alors qu'ils atterrissaient tous les deux sur un matelas. Le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister.

Elle était douce et confortable, ses courbes se fondant parfaitement contre son corps solide comme s'ils étaient fait pour être ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, et elle ne semblait être dérangée par sa présence. Une part de lui redoutait sa colère, mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de savourer le plaisir d'être sur elle. Si seulement il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps...

Kaname retint son souffle quand il tomba sur elle. Mais elle se détendit et apprécia le poids de son corps sur le sien et la façon dont ses cheveux venaient lui chatouiller la joue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se perdit dans son parfum si puissant, viril et envoûtant. Elle était coincée entre lui et le matelas et curieusement, elle aimait ça. Un peu trop peut-être.

Chacun de leur coté, ils se délectaient de cette position, imaginant comment les choses pourraient évoluer si seulement ils n'étaient pas au lycée et que leurs rôles étaient différents.

Kaname finit par se racler la gorge et d'une toute petite voix, elle murmura : « Euh… Sosuke… tout va bien ? »

Il la prit par surprise en la regardant droit dans les yeux et répondant de son traditionnel : « Affirmatif. » Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour se lever.

Cette fois, elle vit la tempête qui grondait dans ses yeux gris, montrant clairement la bataille interne qu'il menait.

Etait-il possible qu'il en ait envie lui-aussi ? Kaname hésitait.

Doucement, presque nerveusement, elle leva la main vers lui et écarta sa frange. Sa peau était douce. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et pourtant, elle avait peur de s'en approcher. Que se passerait-il ensuite ?

Elle ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser. Elle le voulait en entier. Ses baisers, ses caresses, tout.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer. Des bruits de pas les avertirent du retour de l'infirmière et en quelques secondes, ils roulèrent dans leur coin, chacun de leur coté.

Quand la jeune femme fit son entrée, elle trouva Sosuke assis sur le lit, Kaname à ses cotés. Les deux rougissaient et évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Les draps étaient chiffonnés et l'infirmière haussa les sourcils en demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Sosuke lui répondit en montrant son coude et Kaname profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher des glaçons.

Peut-être pas pour sa blessure, mais sûrement pour lui rafraîchir les idées. Et ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.


	16. Histoire de glace

_Alors voilà, c'est la suite de glaçon, parce que ma béta m'avait demandé de continuer cette histoire... Ca correspondait à aucun thème, mais pas grave. Au départ, je l'ai écrite en anglais, puis retraduite à partir de la version corrigée de Perpetual, donc c'est un peu un travail commun.  
Bon par contre, en français, j'ai pas de béta, alors il y a peut-être des fautes... voilà. Et aussi à la prochaine update, je la mettrai à la suite de l'autre, pour que ce soit (un peu) plus logique._

* * *

**Histoire de glace**

Le toujours très calme et très posé sergent Sosuke Sagara était devenu une véritable boule de nerfs depuis sa rencontre avec la très lunatique et très extravertie Kaname Chidori.

Par chance pour lui, il savait cacher ses émotions, si bien que rien dans son apparence ne révélait son conflit intérieur et personne ne sembla remarquer combien il était anxieux en revenant dans la cour.

Ce que ses camarades remarquèrent en revanche, c'était son manque cruel de concentration sur la partie. A plusieurs reprises, des joueurs lui demandèrent comment allait son bras, et ils lui suggérèrent de se reposer à l'ombre mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le convaincre que la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école annonçant la fin de cette journée infernale.

Des cris de satisfaction se firent entendre jusque dans le fond des batiments, indiquant clairement la lassitude des élèves et Sosuke n'était pas d'humeur à les blamer.

Il repassa par sa salle de classe pour ramasser ses affaires et il fut assez surpris de ne pas trouver sa protégée à sa place. Il commença à paniquer, imaginant déjà le pire, surtout après ce qu'il s'était presque passé entre eux mais il fut rassuré par Onodera qui lui apprit que les filles les attendaient à l'entrée.

Tout de suite, Sosuke se détendit, et pas seulement à cause de l'assurance que Kaname allait bien. Il était aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à se retrouver seul avec elle pour le trajet du retour.

A nouveau, sans qu'il le sache, Kaname partageait les mêmes pensées.

S'étirant longuement, la jeune fille soupira de bonheur d'être enfin libérée de cette horrible journée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, mais l'obligation d'être présente au lycée était loin d'être sa raison de contrariété.

Kaname avait pris ses distances avec Sosuke depuis leur presque baiser à l'infirmerie et elle s'était appliqué à ne surtout pas le regarder en revenant avec ses glaçons, et ensuite, elle s'était concentrée sur la conversation de ses camarades pour surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux.

Le problème était que si elle continuait à l'éviter, elle allait éveiller les soupçons de ses amies et elle ne supporterait d'être interrogée dans son état. Car elle avait un deuxième problème. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour tenter de se raffraichir et se changer les idées, elle était incapable de se débarrasser de cette étrange chaleur au fond de son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle croisait, malgré elle, le regard de son protecteur.

Définitivement, c'était une journée trop chaude.

Et les autres semblaient d'accord. Kyouko proposa qu'ils aillent se prendre une glace tous ensemble au centre-ville et tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme. Kaname elle-même était ravie de cette suggestion puisqu'elle lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver seule avec un certain désespérant mais ô combien sexy camarade de classe.

Le groupe se dirigea tranquillement vers la gare et ils prirent le train en direction de Shinjuku où ils s'intallèrent dans un petit salon de thé à un angle du quartier commerçant.

L'endroit était petit mais accueillant, avec une grande baie vitrée qui le rendait particulièrement lumineux.

Rapprochant deux tables, ils s'asseyèrent tous à coté de la fenêtre ou sous la climatisation, à l'exception de Sosuke qui choisit une place plus en retrait pour être à l'abri des dangers éventuels et qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur toute la salle et ses occupants.

Il pensa demander à Kaname de s'éloigner de la vitre, mais cela impliquait qu'elle se rapproche de lui et dans le cas présent, il préférait éviter.

Il se retrouva donc à coté de Shinji qui partit dans un long monologue sur les derniers modèles d'AS qu'il avait vu dans un des ses journaux.

Sosuke n'écoutait pas vraiment, il se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Les conversations autour de lui allait bon train et il essayait de se concentrer sur tout à part Kaname, mais son regard était régulièrement happé dès qu'elle bougeait.

Chacun de ses gestes l'appelait, les étincelles dans son regard quand elle voyait quelque chose de plaisant sur la carte, puis la façon dont sa langue jouait sur ses lèvres en anticipation.

Elle était tellement tentante...

La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et même si tout le monde prit une glace, Kaname était celle qui avait commandé la plus grosse, si bien que quand sa coupe arriva, elle eut droit à plusieurs remarques de ses camarades.

Et bien sûr, elle n'apprécia que très modérément.

« T'es en train de sous-entendre que je suis grosse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu engageant à Onodera qui de tous, était le plus lourd sur le sujet.

Le pauvre garçon ne sut comment se défendre et il chercha du regard un peu de soutien auprès de ses amis.

« Eh ben... »

Kyouko fut la seule à avoir le courage d'intervenir et de sa voix légère, elle suggéra : « Mais non, Kana-chan. Grosse n'est pas le mot. Disons que tu as... des formes... » Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis avec un sourire radieux, elle ajouta : « Tu es un fille pulpeuse. »

Et comme pour prouver qu'elle avait trouvé le terme adéquat, elle se tourna vers Sosuke et demanda d'un ton innocent : « Tu n'es pas d'accord, Sagara-kun ? »

Le sergent s'étrangla avec son thé glacé, incapable de répondre et toute la tablée éclata de rire, à l'exception de Kaname, évidemment.

A nouveau, ils pensèrent la même chose.

C'était un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir ça.

Mais le sourire malicieux de Kyouko leur prouvait le contraire.

C'était plus que suffisant pour Kaname. Son amie n'était pas innocente ni dans le choix de la question, ni dans le choix de la personne à interroger.

Mais Kaname préféra ne pas tenir compte du comportement énigmatique de Sosuke et prenant une pleine cuillerée de chantilly, elle marmona : « Ouais, bien sûr... »

Rien dans le comportement ni l'apparence de Sosuke ne montrait le moindre signe de ce qu'il pensait et il fut content que la jeune fille à lunettes n'insiste pas sur ce sujet, même si elle se retrouvait à écouter les plaisanteries d'Onodera sur la gent féminine.

Le groupe reprit son papotage habituel comme si rien ne s'était passé et Kaname comme Sosuke en furent soulagé.

Définitivement, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle combien le corps de Kaname était bien fait, confortable et parfait sous le sien. Il pouvait encore sentir ses courbes délicieuses contre lui et combien la sensation d'être au-dessus d'elle était merveilleuse.

Si seulement il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait pu...

Comme s'ils étaient dotés de leur propre volonté, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kaname, juste pour quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour la faire frissonner.

Même si elle essayait de se faire croire que ses oeillades n'avaient aucune signification particulière, elle eut beaucoup de mal à tenir sa cuillère. A sentir son regard sur elle, de cette manière, comme celui d'un aigle sur sa proie, elle perdit son sang-froid, et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise en sentant une chose humide et glacée lui tomber sur la cuisse.

Sa glace n'arriva jamais à sa bouche. Elle était tombée directement sur sa jambe, manquant de peu le bord de sa jupe.

Shiori fut la première à réagir et bien sûr, les remarques repartirent de plus belles.

« Tu sais, Kaname, si tu tiens à faire partager ta glace, ce serait plus facile à la cuillère. A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies autre chose en tête... »

La déléguée la dévisagea durement : « Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? »

Takumi sourit et lui répondit : « je ne suis pas un grand fan de la chantilly, mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de goûter. » Il se leva et tenta de s'approcher, mais Kaname le fusilla du regard.

« Un pas de plus et tu ne vivras pas jusqu'à demain. »

Kyouko soupira et comme à chaque fois, Onodera conclut : « C'est à cause de ça que tu n'as pas de copain, Chidori. Tu ne laisses jamais personne t'approcher... »

« Je... »

Kaname fut stupéfaite. C'était vrai. A chaque fois qu'un garçon essayait de la toucher, même de façon innocente, comme lui tapoter l'épaule pour attirer son attention, elle s'emportait avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste.

« Le seul qui arrive à te supporter c'est ce pauvre Sagara-kun et très franchement, on se demande tous comment il fait. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'intéressé qui se passionnait pour son verre, refusant de se mêler de cette conversation.

Que pouvait-il leur dire de toute façon ? Qe non seulement il pouvait survivre aux humeurs de Kaname au quotidient, mais qu'en plus, il pouvait l'approcher de près, l'ayant tenue plusieurs fois dans ses bras, et pas uniquement pour des histoires de sécurité ? Et qu'en plus, quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur elle, sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et que si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée, il l'aurait probablement embrassée et peut-être plus ?

Et là maintenant, si elle continuait de relever sa jupe pour essuyer sa cuisse, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme. La façon qu'elle avait de se lécher les doigts tranquillement était une telle provocation qu'il ne comprenait pas que personne ne le remarque.

Mais ils étaient tous occupés à discuter de la vie amoureuse de Kaname, ou plutôt son absence de vie amoureuse et le débat s'animait comme certains suggéraient que Sosuke devrait tenter sa chance. Le sergent se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils étaient juste à coté d'eux et qu'ils pouvaient les entendre...

Finalement, après des échanges plutôt vifs, d'un commun accord, tout le groupe se leva,et utilisant une pitoyable excuse, ils quittèrent tous ensemble le café, laissant Kaname en tête à tête avec Sosuke et une demie coupe de glace.

Le silence s'étira, devenant un peu plus bizarre à chaque minute.

Kaname jouait avec sa glace, gardant les yeux baissés pour cacher son embarras, puis elle finit par dire : « Euh... tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir finir toute seule... »

Elle le regarda discrètement entre ses cils et détourna rapidement la tête, sentant sa joues rougir.

« Tu en veux un peu ? »

Sosuke sursauta et la regarda directement dans les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Proposait-elle...?

Réalisant son implication involontaire, elle ajouta : « J'ai une autre cuillère... »

C'était réellement dans ce sens qu'elle le suggérait, il en était convaincu.

Par conséquent, il tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais en fin de compte, il changea d'avis. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Donc plutôt que la cuillère, il prit son poignet et sans un mot, approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres.

Kaname eut juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire avant de le sentir.

Elle avait encore un peu de glace sur le pouce et Sosuke la mangea sans la quitter des yeux. Il ne la forcerait pas, mais à ce moment-là, il était incapable de résister à son envie.

Kaname pouvait voir le désir danser clairement dans ses pupilles grises et elle s'entendit dire : « Mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'en servir... »

Il acquiesça, gardant ses lèvres sur sa main. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses doigts gelés et elle dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour retenir un gémissement quand il lui passa sa langue sur son pouce.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, mais elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir, et lui non plus. Donc quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait de la glace dans son congélateur, ce fut plus que suffisant pour convaincre Sosuke d'aller chez elle.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il apprit qu'elle avait un intéressant coulis au chocolat aussi.


	17. Bandeau

_Alors oui, il est plutôt mauvais, mais je voulais pas faire un trop classique avec un thème aussi original... Donc bon, voilà quoi. Je le mets quand même pour en avoir 30 à la fin, mais honnêtement je suis loin d'être convaincue._

* * *

**Thème :** 19 - Bandeau

Pendant des semaines, des mois même, ils s'étaient tournés autour, refusant chacun de leur coté la réalité de leur relation.

Sosuke était supposé la protéger contre ceux qui voulaient le mystérieux savoir qui était dans sa tête, mais il veillait sur elle pour le moindre danger.

Kaname était sensée simplement l'aider à s'intégrer dans la vie civile, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déborder et être là aussi pour ses cours et ses tâches ménagères.

Aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à admettre la vérité que tous les autres voyaient de façon évidente.

A croire qu'ils se voilaient la face avec un bandeau solide et particulièrement opaque.

Pourtant, même le tissu le plus résistant et le plus épais finit par s'user.

Et malgré eux, ils finirent par découvrir l'étendue de leurs sentiments.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, ils avaient passés l'après-midi avec leurs amis, étaient allés au cinéma, puis ils avaient grignoté sur le chemin du retour quelques brochettes achetées à un vendeur ambulant.

Sosuke aurait dû la laisser au pied de son immeuble et rentrer chez lui de l'autre coté de la rue.

Kaname aurait dû aller se coucher directement, sans se soucier de lui.

Seulement, d'un coup, en le voyant là, debout en face d'elle à la lueur d'un réverbère, il lui sembla plus seul qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le bandeau qu'elle s'appliquait à mettre sur ses yeux dès qu'elle le regardait commençait à s'effriter. Et celui qu'elle mettait autour de son cœur pour étouffer ce qu'elle ressentait avait cédé depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas simplement un soldat trop zélé. Il était aussi un garçon adorable, toujours là pour elle, bien au-delà de ce que sa mission exigeait. Et il était seul, sans famille, loin de son pays et de ses amis.

Quand il la suivit dans l'ascenseur, pour une tasse de thé avant de dormir, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas uniquement une lycéenne trop intelligente. C'était aussi une superbe fille, attentive et généreuse qui vivait isolée dans un monde qui ne la comprenait pas.

Aucun des deux ne comprit pourquoi ils décidèrent de franchir la ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixée, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent chez elle, ils n'étaient plus seulement protecteur et protégée.

Ils avaient ouvert les yeux et acceptaient enfin leur attirance mutuelle.

Sa main sur son coude quand elle guida dans l'appartement, son souffle sur sa nuque quand il accrocha sa veste.

Puis ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses lèvres qui trouvèrent les siennes.

Leurs caresses étaient hésitantes, maladroites, tout comme leurs baisers.

Ils découvraient la passion des corps, le brasier qui montent depuis le bas du ventre pour se répandre, comme un incendie, dans chaque membre, chaque muscle, chaque veine.

Ils allaient trop vite, mais ils avaient tellement attendu que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Kaname s'accrochait à ses épaules et emmêlaient ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Il était fort et pouvait la porter sans problème si bien que quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, il fut à peine déséquilibré.

Sosuke lui prit les hanches à pleine main, savourant la forme parfaite de ses cuisses et de son bassin, avant de descendre sur ses fesses et de suivre la ligne de sa culotte.

Kaname retint son souffle quand il effleura le tissu mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, au contraire, elle ne faisait que l'encourager par ses soupirs.

Leurs vêtements furent vite éparpillés et en quelques secondes, il était en elle, mettant dans chacun de ses coups de reins tout ce qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire.

Sosuke enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant sa peau et se saoulant de son parfum épicé pendant qu'elle lui murmurait ses suppliques.

Elle en voulait toujours plus. De ses caresses, de sa peau, de lui tout entier. L'avidité n'était pourtant pas son trait de caractère premier, mais maintenant qu'avait admis son attirance pour lui, elle n'était plus capable de se retenir.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, marquant sa chair comme pour prouver qu'il était bien à elle et il lui rendait la pareille en laissant sur sa gorge les marques de ses dents et de ses lèvres.

Les besoins du corps satisfaits, ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder, comme se voyant pour la première fois.

Ils arrêtaient enfin de se voiler la face et se découvraient tels qu'ils étaient réellement.

Kaname accepta de reconnaître ses sentiments de même que Sosuke admit ne pas la voir uniquement comme une mission, ou même une amie.

Ils étaient bien plus que cela et maintenant que le bandeau était tombé, ils ne risquaient pas de revenir en arrière.

Pas tant qu'ils n'y seraient pas obligés.


	18. Sex Appeal

**Titre** : Sex appeal

**Disclaimer** : Si FMP était à moi, Hayashimizu serait président...

**Thème** : 29 - Brutal

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait par hasard surpris cette conversation entre des filles de l'école qui faisait allusion au corps de dieu de grec d'un certain préposé à la sécurité du conseil des élèves, Kaname voyait rouge.

Elle était encore plus impatience qu'à l'accoutumée et elle ne lui passait rien, sortant son halisen à chaque début de comportement suspect et piquant des colères bien plus violentes qu'avant pour un rien au plus grand désespoir de l'intéressé.

Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup et Sosuke en vint presque à regretter ses démonstrations de forces.

Elle passa d'un état d'énervement perpétuel à une profonde indifférence blessée quand elle entendit par hasard Tessa et Mao débattre à propos des attraits plus qu'évidents d'un certain sergent et de leur stratégie pour attirer son attention.

A croire qu'il avait était devenu le sujet de prédilection de ces dames, ce qui évidemment n'était pas au goût de la jeune fille.

Maintenant Kaname s'appliquait donc à ignorer Sosuke et elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à accepter des rendez-vous avec tous ceux qui l'approchaient, comme pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, puisque pas du tout intéressé.

Bien sûr, le sergent était loin d'être ravi de cette situation, mais avec son tact habituel, plutôt que de lui parler calmement, de l'interroger sur son changement d'attitude et de lui avouer qu'il n'aimait la savoir passer du temps avec d'autres, il mit en avant les problèmes que ses sorties lui causaient pour garantir sa sécurité.

Et bien sûr, la jeune lycéenne n'apprécia pas d'être ainsi reléguée au rang d'objet à protéger.

Surtout qu'il avait choisi le pire moment pour lui en parler, à savoir un soir, en revenant de mission, alors qu'il était venu lui rapporter un de ses cahiers de devoirs, avec deux jours de retard.

L'humeur de Kaname n'était donc pas au beau fixe.

Par conséquent, quand il lui interdit de retrouver un camarade de classe le lendemain après-midi en prétextant l'argument douteux qu'il ne faisait que servir d'elle pour obtenir les faveurs du conseil des étudiants, la jeune fille explosa. Une main sur la hanche et l'autre pointée au beau milieu de la poitrine de Sosuke, elle lui dévoila le fond de sa pensée en le martelant à chaque mot.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois en moi qu'une mission que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Et même si ce genre de chose te dépasse, certains me trouvent attirante. » Puis lui décochant un regard assassin elle ajouta : « Et je peux même affirmer que le mot désirable est également applicable à ma personne, aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître ! »

Elle en avait assez de n'être considérée que comme une cible ou une victime potentielle, comme si jamais elle n'avait été aussi un être humain, avec des sentiments et des envies. Il ne l'avait peut-être jamais remarqué mais elle était une jeune fille séduisante et disponible et n'avait pas l'intention de rester enfermée à attendre l'arrivée du prince charmant qui manifestement avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte puisqu'il n'était pas concerné ni intéressé par ces choses-là, mais elle avait des besoins et comptait bien les satisfaire.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

Il avait supporté de la voir avec ces types à plusieurs reprises, sans chercher à intervenir parce que ce n'était pas sa place, mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Il ne pouvait pas toléré qu'elle se donne à un autre.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il était parfaitement conscient de sa dimension sexuelle. Douloureusement conscient même.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Il lui attrapa la main, enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet de manière possessive et sans la quitter des yeux, il poursuivit : « Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'en faire abstraction ? »

Comme elle restait curieusement silencieuse, il continua sur sa lancée : « Ce n'est pas parce que je m'efforce de rester concentré sur ta protection que je suis aveugle et que je ne remarque pas ce qui est sous mon nez. J'ai eu largement l'occasion de remarquer que tu n'étais pas qu'un objectif figé et stéril, crois-moi ! »

Et il pouvait facilement le lui prouver, surtout si c'était le seul moyen de la dissuader de sortir avec un autre.

Il la tenait déjà partiellement contre lui et comme il avait continué d'avancer en lui parlant, elle se retrouvait maintenant contre le mur, sans nulle part où aller.

Faisant encore un pas, Sosuke la boqua entre son corps et le béton, la mettant à sa merci, prisonnière de son protecteur dans son propre salon.

Kaname sentit son cœur s'emballer une seconde, surprise mais aussi alarmée par la virulence de son discours. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte ni de tenir de tels propos.

Mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle retint son souffle et déglutit faiblement.

Jamais elle n'avait vu ses yeux briller avec une telle intensité. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir précisément les émotions qu'elle lisait dans ses pupilles orageuses tant tout se mélangeait mais elle discernait nettement la colère et le désir contenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question qu'il se penchait vers elle, tuant toute tentative de réflexion de la part de la jeune fille et après un bref coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, il prit ses lèvres d'assaut. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour envahir sa bouche, sa langue cherchant la sienne avidement et Kaname émit une protestation étouffée alors qu'il s'invitait si brutalement en elle.

Il la laissa essoufflée et stupéfaite contre le mur, les genoux rendus mous sous l'intensité du baiser et juste quand elle pensait pouvoir retrouver un semblant de contenance, Sosuke accrocha ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et roulant son bassin sur son pubis, lui faisant pleinement réaliser de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaname se retrouva sans voix, incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit à cette révélation.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de réfléchir calmement.

« Rassurée par mes talents d'observation ou tu veux que je te montre à quel point je ne suis pas intéressé ou au contraire dépassé par ce genre de chose ? Parce que crois-moi, je vis entouré de soldats depuis assez longtemps pour en connaître un rayon sur ce sujet… »

Effectivement, ses doigts qui couraient sous sa jambe semblaient ensorcelés tant ils éveillaient en elle un mélange détonnant de plaisir et de frustration comme s'il savait exactement où toucher et où appuyer pour la rendre entièrement soumise à sa volonté.

D'ailleurs sa seule réponse fut un faible gémissement quand il se mit à mordiller l'oreille où il venait de susurrer sa question.

Kaname enroula naturellement ses bras autour du cou de son protecteur et s'en rendre compte, elle l'attira un peu contre elle, perdant ses mains dans les mèches de sa nuque.

Elle oublia toute notion du temps et du monde extérieur au moment où sa langue glissa le long de sa jugulaire et qu'il libérait un de ses bras pour défaire son chemisier et s'offrir encore plus d'accès à peau.

Ses gestes étaient brusques et relativement violents, mais Kaname n'était pas en état de se plaindre.

Ses caresses, bien qu'agressives n'en étaient pas moins efficaces et ses baisers fiévreux étaient plus qu'enivrants.

Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par ses jambes et ses hanches qu'il refusait de lacher, mais il n'en oubliait pas le reste pour autant.

Avec une seule main, il réussit parfaitement à lui retirer son haut, arrachant quelques boutons au passage et déchirant sûrement un peu de tissu, mais Kaname n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance.

Elle-même n'était pas très tendre avec ses affaires, puisqu'elle se débarrassa sans ménagement de sa chemise avant de promener ses ongles sur son torse et dans son dos jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qui ne lui offrit pas de longue résistance.

Elle était aussi déterminée que lui, craignant qu'il ne finisse pas changer d'avis et par conséquent, elle refusait de perdre du temps à réfléchir à ses actions.

Glissant sous ses fesses, Sosuke n'hésita pas beaucoup avant de mettre en pièce sa culotte pour obtenir l'accès qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres toujours collées dans son cou, il la sentit sursautée quand il s'immisça en elle, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Kaname rajusta sa position et planta ses dents dans son épaule au moment où il la pénétra complètement, étouffant ainsi ses cris.

L'intrusion n'était pas aussi déconcertante qu'elle l'avait imaginée et elle se retrouva même rapidement à apprécier ce corps étranger qui la complétait si bien.

Ce n'était pas tant l'acte lui-même d'ailleurs qu'elle savourait mais plutôt tout ce qu'il impliquait.

Aux tremblements de Sosuke, à sa respiration saccadée, à sa façon de se blottir contre elle et de continuer de l'embrasser malgré tout, elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes et sa langue allait et venait dans sa bouche en cadence avec le mouvement de ses hanches entre ses jambes.

Kaname resserra son emprise autour de sa taille et entortilla un peu ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sûrement plus que nécessaire mais il s'enfonçait en elle avec une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sosuke avait renoncé à tout contrôle et abandonné sa réserve naturelle pour redevenir l'homme dangereux et sauvage qu'il était au combat.

D'ailleurs pour lui, cette expérience était une forme de lutte.

Kaname l'attaquait de ses charmes depuis des mois et il se décidait enfin à riposter donc il n'était pas prêt à déposer les armes si facilement.

Accélérant le rythme, il écouta avec délice ses soupirs et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se perdre complètement mais pas avant de lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas sortir avec un autre.

Elle était à lui et il n'accepterait aucune négociation sur ce sujet.

* * *

_Oui, je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas crédible pour deux sous, mais j'avais envie... Et aussi ma bonne morale de maniaque de la contraception s'insurge face à cette histoire où les protagonistes ne prennent aucune précaution en la matière, ce qui est inadmissible ! C'est d'autant moins crédible, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne peux pas concevoir (sans jeu de mots) que Sosuke se laisse aller à faire ce genre de chose sans prendre en compte les risques et par conséquent, comme c'est un garçon bien (lui au moins, non je ne vise personne), il utiliserait ce qu'il faut. A savoir un préservatif. _

_Leçon de morale finie, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Et sortez couverts._


	19. Tanabata

**Thème : Ceinture **

**- ****TANABATA -**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait en kimono et pourtant, il n'arrivait à décrocher les yeux de sa silhouette.

Elle rayonnait littéralement, rendant toutes les lumières autour d'elle aussi fades et invisibles que des lucioles en plein Times Square.

Kaname dut sentir son regard sur elle, puisque d'un coup, elle se retourna et lui offrit un de ses sourires angéliques qui lui vrillait les entrailles et l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Il aurait pourtant dû être plus calme maintenant, mais quand elle tendit la main vers lui, laissant ses amies en plan un peu plus loin, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et pourtant, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il était passé chez elle comme prévu pour l'accompagner au festival, et avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il avait franchi la limite. Comme ça, simplement pour une histoire de vêtements.

-oOo-

Kaname avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à se préparer, alors quand elle retrouva Sosuke en bas de chez elle, comme prévu, pour aller au festival et qu'elle le trouva habillé normalement avec son baggy vert et un t-shirt marron, elle manqua de faire une syncope.

Sosuke, de son coté, eut aussi le souffle coupé, mais pour une raison différente.

Elle était superbe avec son yukata bleu clair, les fleurs de lotus rose pale éclairaient le vêtement et elle avait même mis une pivoine dans son chignon pour rappeler le motif et la couleur au niveau de ses cheveux.

Elle ressemblait à un ange et Sosuke ne savait pas quoi pas dire tant il la trouvait radieuse. Sauf que cette image parfaite se crispa quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui révéler le fond de sa pensée.

Il devait absolument porter un kimono, comme tout le monde et elle n'accepta pas une seconde l'argument qu'il n'en avait pas.

Elle le traîna de force jusqu'à son appartement et l'assit sans ménagement sur son lit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre, et il ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter les lieux.

Kaname disparut au fond d'un placard et revint quelques secondes plus tard serrant contre elle un tissu gris clair avec des losanges bleus.

Avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres elle lui tendit le vêtement et lui ordonna de se changer pendant qu'elle prévenait Kyouko de leur retard.

Sosuke fut quelque peu surpris par cette demande et il resta un instant immobile, puis sans réfléchir vraiment, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon comme elle le lui avait ordonné.

Kaname réapparut quelques minutes seulement après son départ et elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Sosuke à moitié nu dans la pièce. Elle se força à baisser les yeux, relativement gênée par son intrusion mais plus encore par ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant ainsi.

Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter par son imagination débordante, mais à sa décharge, la situation était plutôt inhabituelle.

Elle avait dans sa chambre le garçon sur lequel elle refusait obstinément de fantasmer, portant simplement ses sous-vêtements, le reste de ses affaires étant pliées, soigneusement, au pied du lit.

La jeune fille murmura des excuses mais Sosuke la rassura de son 'aucun problème' rituel. Il avait l'habitude des vestiaires collectifs et n'était pas embarrassé d'être vu dans cet accoutrement.

Encore qu'il ressentait bien une drôle de sensation au fond du ventre d'être ainsi dévêtu en face d'elle, en particulier dans sa chambre, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre cette émotion et après un léger arrêt surtout dû à la surprise de la voir revenir, il poursuivit son action et finit d'enfiler le kimono qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il batailla un peu pour le faire tenir et Kaname retrouva ses esprits en le voyant faire.

La longueur était bonne mais il était clairement trop large pour lui, si bien que les pans ne tenaient pas en place sur l'avant révélant bien plus de son torse qu'elle n'avait besoin d'en voir.

Mais elle prit sur elle et se plantant en face de lui, elle se décida à l'aider.

Sosuke fut surpris de la trouver si près, et il retint son souffle quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau. Il commença à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais il comprit rapidement quand elle lui murmura doucement : « Laisse-moi faire. »

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu quand elle attrapa le col du kimono pour le resserrer et elle dut se convaincre que son geste était innocent quand, à nouveau, elle effleura son torse pour faire tenir les pans à leur place.

Kaname lissa le tissu sur sa poitrine et sentit le battement régulier de son cœur à travers le coton et elle n'arriva pas à retirer ses doigts aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû.

La sensation était apaisante et terrifiante à la fois et surtout, terriblement addictive. Elle s'appliqua à reprendre son geste à plusieurs reprises, ne résistant pas au plaisir de le caresser, même à travers le vêtement, sous couvert de rajuster son yukata.

Sosuke la laissa faire, perplexe quant à ce qu'il éprouvait.

Une part de lui essayait d'analyser rationnellement l'acte en lui-même, qui n'avait rien de choquant ni d'effrayant, pourtant, il sentait bien que son taux d'adrénaline montait en flèche comme Kaname promenait ses mains autour de lui pour l'habiller.

La façon dont son pouce se glissait sous l'encolure à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait le tissu pour le mettre en place, devenait une vraie torture et il manqua de s'étouffer, tant il était incapable de respirer.

Sa peau frémissait en anticipation et brûlait dès qu'elle la touchait même si ce n'était pas toujours un contact direct.

Quand elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour installer sa ceinture, Sosuke crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le cou et il se surprit à inhaler profondément, se noyant dans son parfum sucré avant de se sermonner intérieurement sur son manque de professionnalisme. Il devait garder la tête froide en toute circonstance et ne pas se laisser distraire si facilement.

L'instant sembla durer une éternité.

Kaname était serrée contre lui, bataillant pour enrouler son obi correctement, à chaque tour, elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui et elle regretta que les ceintures des hommes soient si courtes par rapport à celles de femmes.

Elle aimait être ainsi près de lui et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle prit plus que son temps pour ajuster la fermeture, de façon à rester un peu plus dans ses bras.

Elle se sentait bien, blottie ainsi sur son torse, la tête toujours au creux de son épaule et elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner le corps parfait qui la tenait en équilibre.

Ses muscles étaient tendus comme elle s'appuyait sur sa poitrine et elle respirait son parfum neutre de savon et de poudre qui la rassurait et la terrifiait en même temps.

Kaname se demanda quelle texture exacte aurait sa peau sous ses doigts et si ce corps d'athlète ne serait pas un peu lourd allongé sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle serait mieux au-dessus, après tout, il était capable de la porter, non ?

Etait-il aussi fort qu'il en avait l'air ? Ses épaules étaient carrées et solides, mais ses mains étaient plutôt fines et délicates.

A chaque fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la protéger, bien sûr, il avait toujours été doux et délicat. Serait-il pareil s'il la touchait par plaisir ? Ou au contraire, laisserait-il sa nature plus sauvage prendre le dessus ? Elle l'imaginait tendre et attentif, mais en même temps passionné et ardent.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, s'efforçant à ne pas trop penser à ce genre de chose et elle fut surprise de l'entendre manifester son inquiétude.

Elle avait dû rester près de lui bien plus que nécessaire et même s'il ne s'était pas plaint de leur promiscuité, il devait en être étonné.

En réalité, il appréciait, un peu trop même, qu'elle prenne son temps pour lui accrocher sa ceinture, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait garder l'esprit clair pour assurer sa mission et ne pas se faire déborder par ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait vraiment la sentir contre lui et il n'avait aucun mal à envisager de la garder ainsi et même bien plus encore.

Avoir ses mains sur la peau, mais pas seulement pour des raisons pratiques, et sans la limite du kimono, s'enivrer un peu plus dans son parfum pendant qu'elle le déshabillait, la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, en admettant qu'elle ait envie de quelque chose.

Il ne se voyait pas faire le premier pas. Non pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable, mais elle était du genre volontaire et il supposait qu'elle préférerait avoir le contrôle de la situation. Au moins au début.

Si elle commençait, il ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se freiner lui-même. Il voudrait la toucher et peut-être même la goûter, pour retrouver cette saveur envoûtante, en plus concentrée, découvrir son corps, sous le coton, et explorer chaque recoin jusqu'à la connaître par cœur, sur le bout des doigts.

Sosuke avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur sa respiration pour se vider la tête. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Se redressant soudain, Kaname lui offrit un de ses sourires radieux, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies, et Sosuke eut de mal à avaler sa salive. Elle était éblouissante, une fois de plus et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans se parler, chacun contemplant l'autre avec le même genre de pensées qu'ils étaient incapables d'admettre.

Les yeux rivés sur sa bouche, Sosuke la vit s'humecter les lèvres et il jura que son cœur s'était arrêté. Si elle tentait quelque chose maintenant, il était perdu, par conséquent, il lui fallait une échappatoire.

« On devrait y aller… » finit par suggérer Sosuke, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un bref hochement de tête.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Kaname retrouva ses esprits et elle demanda brusquement :

« Tu as fait un vœu ? »

Sosuke la dévisagea, perplexe à nouveau et répéta bêtement : « Un vœu ? »

Il tituba un peu dans les zokis qu'elle lui avait données, mais trouva rapidement son équilibre et la suivit dans la rue.

Elle lui sourit, visiblement amusée et lui expliqua : « Et bien oui, il faut faire un vœu pour Tanabata. C'est la tradition. »

Ils avaient un peu de temps avant le début du festival et la jeune fille semblait bien décidée à lui faire respecter la tradition dans son intégralité.

Elle lui raconta toute la légende sur Orihime et Hikoboshi qui exauçaient les désirs de tous ceux qui leur rendaient hommage et elle semblait tellement convaincue que Sosuke hésita.

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant était malheureusement irréalisable.

Il aurait pu, sans trop de difficultés et avec la bonne stratégie, obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Le problème était qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de le vouloir. Alors il resta silencieux et accepta sans un mot le petit papier rectangulaire qu'elle lui tendit et promit d'y inscrire ce qu'il fallait pour la fin de la soirée.

Sauf qu'il n'eut jamais à le faire.

-oOo-

Kaname riait avec Kyouko et Shiori à propos des vœux qu'elles avaient préparés quand elle réalisa que Sosuke n'était plus avec elles.

Il ne pouvait pas rater ça, même s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette fête, il devait au moins profiter du spectacle.

Laissant ses amies derrière elle, Kaname se retourna vers son protecteur, et toujours souriant, elle lui prit la main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule et l'entraîner sur la berge.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière, leurs camarades les attendaient déjà et après quelques politesses où chacun complimenta les autres, ils partirent en procession pour accrocher leurs papiers sur les branches de bambou mises à disposition.

Kaname n'avait pas eu l'occasion de savoir quel vœu son protecteur avait fait jusque là. Il était le dernier à se soumettre au rituel et comme le feu d'artifice était sur le point de commencer, le reste de groupe le laissa seul pour trouver une place sur l'arbre déjà bien chargé en messages.

Kaname aurait dû les suivre, mais sa curiosité était plus forte, elle voulait vraiment connaître les désirs inavoués du jeune soldat.

Les pétards explosèrent sur les rives de la Sengawa et Sosuke réagit immédiatement à la menace. Il se précipita sur Kaname, prêt à dégainer son arme contre un danger inexistant, et la seule chose qui le sauva de la colère de la jeune fille fut sa stupéfaction d'être projetée au sol, serrée contre lui dans une étreinte un peu trop tendre pour n'être que protectrice.

Il était allongé sur elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, et l'autre autour de ses épaules, tenant sa tête fermement appuyée au creux de son cou.

Elle respirait son parfum unique de poudre et de métal et elle s'efforçait de retrouver son calme en inspirant lentement et en oubliant le reste. Le problème était qu'il était trop près.

Comme quand elle l'avait aidé à s'habiller, elle sentait le rythme régulier et rapide de son pouls dans ses veines mais en plus, cette fois, elle avait le poids de son corps sur le sien, sa chaleur qui se mêlait à la sienne, sa peau qui effleurait la sienne. Exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, goûtant à peine au plaisir de l'embrasser.

Sosuke se raidit, conscient de ce qu'il se passait et un instant, il espéra que cette sensation délicieuse était uniquement due à son imagination, mais elle restait trop longtemps pour qu'il y ait le moindre doute.

Son cœur s'emballa et il réalisa sa position.

Sa main quitta sa taille pour remonter le long de ses flancs pendant que l'autre glissait dans ses cheveux, défaisant malgré lui son chignon.

Il ne se souciait plus des conséquences, ni du monde extérieur.

Le feu d'artifice commençait, si bien que tous les badauds étaient concentrés sur le ciel ou la rivière pour profiter du spectacle.

Ils étaient seuls, à l'abri des regards et animés tous les deux par le même désir d'être ensemble.

Kaname fut soulagée qu'il accepte si facilement son baiser et elle le laissa la caresser sans retenue, découvrant elle-aussi son corps à travers le yukata.

De son cou, ses lèvres se promenèrent jusqu'à sa joue, avant d'être capturées par les siennes.

Sosuke l'embrassa délicatement, hésitant encore un peu sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa langue tenter une incursion vers lui.

Il abandonna d'un coup tous ses principes et céda à ses pulsions.

Il avait résisté un peu plus tôt quand elle s'était blottie contre lui pour l'habiller, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus la force de le faire.

Ils étaient encore enlacés quand les festivaliers enflammèrent les tiges de bambous et ils restèrent silencieux à regarder brûler les papiers contenant les vœux de tous leurs amis.

Mais leur tranquillité fut de courte durée quand Kyouko et les autres arrivèrent en riant, excités et enthousiastes face aux promesses de la tradition.

Les questions allèrent bon train pour savoir ce que chacun avait inscrit sur ses papiers, et les spéculations les plus tordues furent proposées.

Quand, à son tour, Sosuke fut interrogé, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais face à l'insistance de ses camarades, et aux coups d'œil répétés de Kaname, il finit par avouer qu'il n'avait rien accroché.

Les soupirs de déception qui suivirent l'amusèrent, mais ce qui retint son attention fut l'air surpris de Kaname qui était sûr de lui avoir donné un papier à remplir un peu plus tôt.

Alors discrètement, il lui glissa à l'oreille que tout ce qu'il voulait avait déjà été amplement réalisé.

_Remerciez tous le merveilleux Galilab qui s'est fendu de la correction de ce monument de la littérature cheesy et même pas il en est mort. Je plains l'état de ses dents et je pense l'avoir rendu diabétique, mais il ne s'est pas plaint...  
En gros, oui, c'est un rien niais, je sais, je sais..._


	20. Starlight

_C'est la première fois que je fais un AU, mais l'idée m'a plue, même si elle est assez tirée par les cheveux. Enfin, j'ai bien aimé et je pense que j'en referai parce que finalement, c'est rigolo._

* * *

**Starlight**

Elle était l'idole préférée du moment, sur laquelle tous les hommes fantasmaient et pourtant, elle restait invariablement célibataire.

La rumeur disait que personne ne voulait d'elle, parce que même si elle était très belle et avait un talent indéniable, son caractère rendait toute relation sérieuse impossible et quand Sosuke se retrouva à assurer sa sécurité, il ne mit pas longtemps comprendre les origines de cette rumeur.

Elle n'était pas capricieuse comme la plupart des stars, ni spécialement désagréable avec son personnel, mais elle n'était pas facile pour autant, en particulier avec son garde du corps.

Malgré les menaces évidentes dont elle faisait l'objet, Kaname refusait de changer ses habitudes ou son mode de vie, et considérait honteux qu'on l'empêche de voir ses fans pour une simple histoire de protection plus difficile dans la foule.

Son attachée de presse Kyouko Tokiwa semblait être la seule à pouvoir lui parler librement dans ces moments-là et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à son insistance qu'elle finit par accepter de discuter avec le préposé à sa sécurité quand la situation devint ingérable.

Ils étaient donc là, tous les deux en tête à tête dans une chambre d'hôtel à essayer de trouver un accord pour les prochains concerts. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi à vraiment se parler.

Sosuke n'avait jamais été un homme bavard. Il travaillait pour elle depuis près de six mois et ils n'avaient pas dû échanger plus de dix phrases, et encore toutes en rapport avec sa fonction et il ne savait pas quoi dire qu'elle n'ait déjà entendu dix fois.

Par chance, Kaname se chargea de la conversation.

Elle partit dans un grand discours pour le convaincre. Sa carrière, c'était sa vie. Si on l'empêchait de monter sur scène, autant la tuer tout de suite.

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'expliquer autour d'elle, mais toute son équipe la regardait alors comme une bête de foire et elle se sentait particulièrement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir leur faire comprendre, mais curieusement, Sosuke, lui, semblait saisir l'importance qu'elle attachait à son travail et en particulier à ses fans. Le problème était qu'avec les menaces qui pesaient sur elle, il n'était pas question de la laisser sortir comme elle le souhaitait.

Kaname tenta de négocier, proposant de mettre une perruque, ou des lunettes de soleil mais Sosuke ne céda pas et l'obligea à ne pas quitter l'hôtel. Il allait même jusqu'à menacer l'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il l'attrapa in extremis alors qu'elle essayait de sortir par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour lui échapper.

Après ça, elle partit dans une colère monumentale et Sosuke crut qu'il allait se faire virer.

Il resta à attendre dans la salle commune, près à tout entendre quand il la vit arriver avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

Kaname lui en tendit une et voyant sa mine dubitatif, elle lui sourit et lui promit que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Elle lui proposa même d'échanger avec la sienne s'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il jugea que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il attendit un peu avant de boire et il la vit se tortiller les doigts laborieusement en face de lui. Elle évitait son regard et semblait profondément troublée, puis d'un coup, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et elle s'excusa.

Sosuke s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Il l'écouta lui dire qu'elle avait été odieuse de s'emporter contre lui et combien elle était désolée de ne pas être capable de mieux se maîtriser, et elle allait continuer certainement très longtemps quand il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Je comprends. C'est frustrant et parfois, on a besoin d'une bouffée d'air. C'est humain. » Il était tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu son poste qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout qu'il savait combien elle détestait ne pas pouvoir travailler normalement et que pour elle, rester enfermée à l'auberge quand ses fans l'attendaient dehors était pire que tout.

En un seul regard, ils échangèrent plus qu'en des heures de discours et ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence confortable.

Puis Sosuke attrapa sa tasse et goûta du bout des lèvres le breuvage qu'elle avait concocté. Le lait était encore chaud, et délicatement relevé d'un peu de sucre, de cannelle, et d'une autre épice qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui lui était curieusement familière.

« Cardamome. » Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle lui annonça l'ingrédient mystère. Il haussa un sourcil et elle poursuivit : « Je sais que tu as grandi en Afghanistan, alors je me suis dit que tu devais aimer... »

Cette fois, il fut franchement surpris. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait ce genre d'information sur lui.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant sa tête et lui expliqua : « J'ai lu ton dossier avant de t'engager donc je sais pas mal de chose. Enfin rien de bien passionnant. Ah si, on a le même âge à quelques mois près... Encore que je ne suis pas sûre de ta date de naissance exacte. » Elle parut réfléchir, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir, et il la trouva adorable avec les sourcils froncés à fixer la table comme si elle avait la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de date de naissance. J'ai été trouvé quand j'avais deux ans dans la carcasse d'un avion, j'étais le seul survivant et il n'y avait aucun document permettant de retrouver mon identité. »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire d'ailleurs, mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle ne le prendrait pas en pitié.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur et qu'elle était têtue comme une mule, mais elle était gentille et profondément sincère.

Kaname esquissa un sourire et baissant les yeux sur sa tasse, elle murmura : « J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais treize ans. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, mais d'une certaine manière, moi aussi je suis orpheline. »

Sosuke savait déjà tout ça, lui aussi avait pris des renseignements sur elle avant d'accepter son poste, mais il était content qu'elle lui en parle directement. C'était une marque de confiance.

« Et ton père ? »

De ce qu'il avait lu, elle avait encore son père et une soeur, mais elle semblait n'avoir que très peu de contacts avec eux. Il en les avait jamais vus, alors que ce n'était pas les visiteurs qui manquaient, que ce soit après les concerts ou pendant les séances de dédicaces.

« Il vit avec ma soeur à New York. On n'est pas exactement en très bons termes. Encore qu'avec Ayame, ça va pas mal. Mais lui... » Elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Et je ne le serai sûrement jamais... »

Il resta stupéfait par cette révélation. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle était brillante et talentueuse, entièrement dévouée à son public et elle trouvait encore le temps de faire attention à son entourage, s'intéressant à ses employés et à leur vie. C'était même souvent elle qui était là pour les remotiver ou les réconforter quand ils baissaient les bras ou fatiguaient après des jours de promotions à travers le pays.

Alors bien sûr, elle était parfois difficile, mais vu le niveau de stress auquel elle s'exposait tous les jours, elle n'était pas la pire, loin de là.

Kaname lui offrit un sourire fatigué, et le remercia doucement pour son soutien et remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la sienne.

Elle semblait vraiment touchée mais il voyait bien la détresse qui subsistait dans son regard.

Il sentit sa solitude, si flagrante tout d'un coup, et sans réfléchir, il resserra ses doigts autour des siens, la faisant sursauter.

Les questions dansaient dans ses grands yeux chocolat et il aurait aimé la rassurer mais tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut : « Je suis là. »

Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait réellement lui faire passer, mais elle parut soulagée.

A partir de là, leur relation fut bien plus détendue. Ils se parlaient régulièrement, surtout en fin de journée, après les concerts quand tout le monde faisait la fête et qu'elle restait en retrait, évitant de boire pour protéger sa voix. Sosuke se retrouvait à faire la conversation tant bien que mal et petit à petit ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, dont celui d'aimer le silence et de se comprendre sans rien dire.

Mais ce qui fit tout basculer fut une simple remarque le soir de la fin de la tournée.

Toute l'équipe félicitait Kaname pour sa performance et Sosuke était le seul ne pas se joindre au reste du groupe. Ils étaient tous motivés pour finir la soirée dans un pub local mais Sosuke semblait réticent et Kaname finit par aller le trouver, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace et n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de festivité, mais à ce point, c'était plutôt surprenant.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sosuke la dévisagea longuement, voyant clairement les marques de fatigue dans ses yeux malgré son maquillage de scène qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer et il répliqua plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité : « C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu as l'air épuisée. »

Elle soupira mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien. »

« Raison de plus pour aller te coucher maintenant. » Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son agressivité, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi faire semblant pour les autres. Il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de repos, pourtant, elle veillait encore pour discuter avec son équipe.

« Quel est le problème Sosuke ? Tu m'en veux ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Kyouko fit irruption dans leur conversation et avec sa voix enjouée, elle demanda : « Vous venez avec nous ou vous passez la soirée en amoureux ? »

Kaname et Sosuke la dévisagèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, puis quand ils se regardèrent, ils rougirent tous les deux avant de détourner la tête.

Kaname prétexta qu'elle devait se changer, puisqu'elle n'avait encore pu le faire, et elle laissa son garde du corps seul avec son assistante.

Sosuke était passablement gêné et voulut expliquer que sa relation avec la chanteuse était purement professionnelle, mais Kyouko ricana de plus belle.

« Allons, Sagara, y a pas de honte à avoir. C'est bien que vous vous soyez trouvés ! Il était temps qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un ! »

Sosuke parut hésiter puis soupirant, il finit par avouer. « Sauf qu'elle est mon employeur. Ce n'est pas très correct. »

Kyouko le regarda avec un air compréhensif et lui tapota le bras.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure, ce n'était pas elle qui t'embauchait mais la maison de disque. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. »

Elle lui sourit, visiblement ravie, et partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Elle se retourna simplement pour lui dire : « On va dîner dehors, alors veille bien sur elle en notre absence ! » Et elle entraîna les musiciens derrière elle en annonçant que Kaname avait besoin de se reposer et qu'elle ferait la fête demain matin, pendant le trajet du retour.

Elle adressa un dernier clin d'oeil à Sosuke avant de disparaître, le laissant seul avec sa protégée, à l'étage du dessus.

Il attendit un peu, ne sachant trop quoi faire, puis il finit par monter, ne serait-ce que pour l'informer du départ de ses collègues.

Kaname lui ouvrit sa porte en peignoir, et les cheveux encore mouillés mais elle le fit tout de même entrer en souriant, ne semblant pas vraiment gênée par sa tenue.

Elle repartit dans la salle de bain pour se sécher la tête à la serviette et laissa la porte ouverte pour lui parler plus facilement : « J'en n'ai plus pour longtemps. Désolée d'avoir autant trainé. »

« Aucun problème. » Sosuke avait répondit sans réfléchir, et il réalisa qu'il devait la prévenir que les autres étaient partis et qu'elle n'avait donc pas à se dépêcher mais les mots restèrent bloqués quand elle ressortit seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une culotte.

« Ils ont dit où on allait ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac et Sosuke sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à se retrouver dans cette pièce, seul avec elle.

Bien sûr, la plupart de ses costumes de scène ne la couvrait pas beaucoup plus, et ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, mais c'était tout de même différent.

Kaname releva la tête et cligna des yeux face au regard scrutateur de son garde du corps et quelque chose en elle s'éveilla.

Une curieuse chaleur, mais qui n'était pas lié à l'embarras d'être à moitié nue en face de lui. Elle devinait le danger à rester découverte devant lui, pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de se couvrir.

« Un problème ? » Sa voix était plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire et Sosuke remarqua qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait arrêté de se battre avec ses vêtements et semblait bien décidée à ne pas s'habiller. Il déglutit lentement et finit par avouer qu'ils étaient seuls. Puis il ajouta rapidement qu'il allait la laisser se reposer mais elle le retint.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite. »

« Je n'ai rien à faire ici. » Il n'hésita pas dans sa réponse, sachant que s'il restait, il risquait de faire une bêtise, mais il ne s'attendait pas la voir aussi déçue par son choix.

Kaname baissa la tête et murmura : « Je comprends » en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Elle ne bougeait pas et il réalisa que ses mots avaient sans doute été un peu durs.

« Je veux dire... Tu es fatiguée et je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus amusante qui soit et... » Il s'embrouillait et Kaname ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas, il prendrait la fuite.

« Tu veux rester ou pas ? »

Sosuke détourna les yeux et se contenta de répondre à coté.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Kaname perdait patience et elle se planta en face de lui et lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter aussi ouvertement dans les bras d'un homme, mais avec Sosuke c'était tout ou rien. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule et elle le confirma en lui redemandant une dernière fois : « Tu restes avec moi ? »

Il hésita un millième de seconde, juste le temps de comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'ils parlaient bien de la même chose puis il prit ses lèvres doucement et elle l'attira contre elle avant de les faire basculer sur le matelas.

Par réfléexe, Sosuke avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules pour amortir sa chute et ses doigts se perdirent dans la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux alors qu'il l'allongeait. Comme à chaque fois entre eux, ils se comprirent sans avoir à s'expliquer.

Sosuke ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que son intuition avait été bonne et qu'elle ne portait rien sous son débardeur et il accéda librement à ses seins.

Kaname s'appliqua à le déshabiller de manière efficace et elle ne prit son temps pour explorer sa musculure d'athlète qu'une fois débarrassée de sa chemise et son pantalon. Il répondait à la moindre de ses caresses avec une impatience mal controlée, ses gestes restant étonnement tendres malgré le désir qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Ils trouvèrent leur rythme sans difficulté comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, chacun devinant ce que l'autre attendait et à quel moment. L'alchimie entre eux était parfaite, jusque dans leurs rapports les plus intimes et ils se laissèrent consumer de plaisir jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Le lendemain quand la jeune idole rejoignit le reste de la troupe, elle était plus radieuse que jamais et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kyouko pour en trouver la cause. Sosuke se tenait juste derrière elle, et même si rien dans son attitude n'avait changé, son regard était plus lumineux qu'avant.

La petite attachée de presse attendit d'être seule avec le préposé à la sécurité et lui glissa à l'oreille avec inquiétude : « Même si elle brille pour tout le monde, elle n'est pas inépuisable, tu sais. »

Sosuke la fixa et ses yeux se portèrent malgré lui sur Kaname un peu plus loin quand il répondit : « Je sais bien. Sa flamme est fragile, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour veiller sur elle. »

Le voyant en grande conversation, Kaname finit par les rejoindre en quand elle leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient, ils lui dirent d'un commun accord : « Histoire de bougie. »


	21. Erase and Rewrite

_En terme d'intrigue, ça laisse un peu à désirer, mais j'avais pas envie de trop détailler. Alors si vraiment, ça vous parait obscur, je ferai un effort, mais bon, on est pas là pour le scénario si je me souviens bien donc voilà quoi..._

* * *

**Erase and Rewrite**

L'explosion fit vibrer les murs et un instant, Kaname crut que le plafond allait s'effondrer.

Une fois encore, elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et une fois encore, elle ne devait d'être en vie qu'aux réflexes de Sosuke qui avait bondi sur elle, la plaquant au sol et la protégeant du souffle avec son corps.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui aurait dû se passer et elle sentait vraiment coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans cette affaire.

Quand les choses se calmèrent un peu, il lui demanda si elle était blessée et ce fut le coup de grâce.

Encore maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Après l'avoir rejeté, trahi presque.

Certes elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle avait bien vu la déception dans son regard quand il l'avait croisée dans les bras de Leonard.

Des semaines qu'elle sortait avec lui et qu'elle était obligée de prétendre l'aimer. Tout ça pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Sosuke. Et tous ses efforts, tous ses sacrifices avaient été inutiles puisque maintenant, il s'en prenait tout de même à ceux qui lui étaient chers et détruisait son école.

xXx

Leonard était arrivé un soir de pluie. Il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée avec son éternel sourire confiant et son insupportable arrogance.

Kaname avait voulu l'ignorer, mais Kyouko l'avait tout de suite repéré et il avait profité de l'occasion pour les accoster. Bien sûr, la petite blonde avait été impressionnée d'apprendre que ce séduisant jeune homme était un prétendant de son amie et elle commença à poser bon nombre de questions pour savoir d'où ils se connaissaient.

Kaname était relativement agacée par le comportement chaleureux de sa camarade mais ce qui l'irritait vraiment c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser qu'il la raccompagne chez elle.

Sosuke était en mission et elle était seule pour rentrer une fois que Kyouko la laissait à l'entrée de gare. En plus, la jeune fille pensait sincèrement bien faire en partant devant pour la laisser seule avec son prétendant.

Evidemment, tout ce que Kyouko avait vu c'était un grand blond particulièrement charmeur, qui avait passé son temps à lui expliquer combien il trouvait Kaname exceptionnelle.

Malgré les regards insistants de la Whispered, Kyouko n'avait pas compris et elle les avait abandonnée avec l'esprit léger de celle qui vient de faire une bonne action.

Sauf que sa bonne action était en réalité une condamnation pour Kaname, mais elle ne pouvait le deviner.

Une fois seule avec Leonard, la lycéenne s'appliquait à être aussi désagréable que possible, gardant ses distances et ne répondant que par monosyllabe à ses questions, mais bien sûr, il ne se décourage pas pour si peu.

Au pied de son immeuble, il ne sembla pas chercher à partir et Kaname commença à craindre le pire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se débarrasser de lui et elle refusait de l'inviter chez elle.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs certainement fait, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivait rien. Une jeune fille aussi belle que vous attire forcément les convoitises… »

Puis il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et disparut avant qu'elle n'ait réagi.

Furieuse, contre lui, mais surtout contre elle-même pour s'être encore laissé piéger, Kaname se rua dans son appartement et s'enferma à double tour.

Ce n'était malheureusement que le début de son enfer et bien pire était à venir.

Par chance, le lendemain quand Kyouko l'interrogea sur Leonard, Sosuke n'était pas revenu, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas à mentir sur la personne qui l'avait ramenée. Elle tenta d'expliquer à Kyouko qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par ce grand blond si insistant, mais la blonde refusait d'y croire. Si encore la déléguée avait eu quelqu'un d'autre c'était envisageable qu'elle refuse les avances d'un tel parti, mais comme elle était seule... L'allusion était suffisamment claire pour que Kaname évite d'insister, elle espérait simplement que Sosuke serait là rapidement pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau seule à Leonard.

La chance lui sourit quand le sergent fit se retour juste après la pause déjeuner et Kaname ne cacha pas sa joie de le revoir ce qui le laissa plus perplexe. Une attitude si démonstrative n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne put s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux.

Quand il vit le grand blond à la sortie du lycée en sortant, il ne put que se féliciter d'être resté à l'affut. Surtout quand il apprit que l'ennemi était déjà venu la veille et qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'être seul avec Kaname.

Celle-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention et passa devant lui sans un regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa présence au plus profond de son être, lui indiquant clairement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Kaname s'arrêta nette, et sans se soucier des autres qui la dévisageaient sans comprendre, elle murmura d'une voix bien plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire : « Vous plaisantez ?! »

Leonard s'approcha doucement, frôlant à peine Kyouko qui se sentit frissonner puis il posa sa main sur le bras de Kaname et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

Elle resta les yeux dans le vide un instant, perdue et lentement finit par acquiescer.

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais Kaname eut un mouvement de recul. « Pas ici. » Puis elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon, à la recherche d'une idée et lui proposa de le retrouver un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était gagné un peu de temps, mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'expliquer.

Il n'accepta de la quitter qu'en échange d'un gage de sa bonne volonté un peu plus probant que sa parole et devant ses amis, et surtout devant Sosuke, elle se retrouva à embrasser Leonard.

Certes, elle visait la joue, mais bien sûr, il la piégea sans difficulté et elle n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir.

Tout le monde avait vu et pour Sosuke, la trahison était claire. Il ne posa aucune question et s'enferma dans le silence laissant Kaname encore plus désespérée qu'elle ne le croyait humainement possible.

Les semaines suivantes ne furent qu'une lente agonie puisque Leonard augmentait chaque jour un peu plus ses exigences et ses marques d'affection devenaient presque obscènes dès que Sosuke était dans les parages. Pourtant Kaname tint parole et jamais elle ne fit un geste pour le rejeter, ni elle n'avoua à quiconque le pacte qu'ils avaient passé.

xXx

Kaname restait dans ses bras, incapable de bouger. Elle s'accrochait à lui bien plus que nécessaire et Sosuke commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne réagissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Normalement, elle ne se laissait pas impressionnée si facilement, elle était combative et déterminée, alors que là, elle semblait vaincue et terrifiée, à des années lumière de celle qu'il connaissait.

A nouveau, il lui demanda si tout allait bien, et elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il était blessé, toute l'école était en danger et c'était sa faute.

« Je… je suis désolée… C'est à cause de moi… »

Sosuke lui caressa le dos, tentant de la calmer mais tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et lui mouillaient le cou, là où sa tête était appuyée.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, il avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien si… je l'ai laissé… » Elle frissonna dans ses bras et Sosuke eut peur de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Wraith avait fait une suggestion dans ce sens, mais il n'avait pas réalisé.

'Elle n'est peut-être pas avec lui par plaisir…' Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. C'était tellement plus facile de penser qu'elle sortait avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. Après tout, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient pareils. Il pouvait la comprendre, lui. Non seulement, il était lui-aussi un Whispered mais en plus, il savait comme s'y prendre avec une fille. La vie civile ne lui était pas étrangère et il maitrisait sans problème les règles de la séduction.

Certes, Sosuke avait bien vu la tristesse dans ses yeux quand Kaname partait avec lui, et il avait noté ses frissons à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, mais il n'avait pas été capable de réagir. Il avait tout mis sur le compte de la timidité.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas vraiment timide. Pudique sans aucun doute, et réservée, mais pas timide.

Une haine violente lui pris les entrailles. Contre Leonard, d'abord d'avoir osé la forcer, mais contre lui-même aussi de s'être laissé aveugler aussi bêtement.

Il n'avait rien fait pour la protéger, au contraire. Il n'avait été qu'un poids. C'était pour le protéger qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, et au lieu de tout faire pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation, il l'avait enfoncée en lui reprochant son attitude, comme si elle collaborait avec l'ennemi !

Kaname continuait de pleurer silencieusement contre lui et Sosuke eut la nausée en imaginant tout ce que ce malade avait pu lui faire. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Si seulement il pouvait annuler…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa. Ses mains agirent avec leur propre accord, laissant son dos pour effleurer ses flancs et descendre tout doucement vers ses hanches.

Kaname redressa la tête, surprise par son action, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait qu'il murmura : « C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas compris à temps. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est effacer… »

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dissolvant lentement souvenir de celles de Leonard pendant que ses doigts découvrait sa peau, estompant les marques laissées par un autre.

Sosuke n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où l'ennemi était allé, mais en cet instant, il ne s'en souciait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était Kaname, allongée contre lui qui lui rendait son baiser.

Elle sursauta un peu en sentant sa langue qui s'invitait dans sa bouche et Sosuke paniqua, de peur d'être allé trop loin, trop vite, mais le soupire satisfait qui suivit son incursion suffit à le rassurer. Elle était d'accord et en se contentait pas de le laisser faire comme avec l'autre.

D'ailleurs, Kaname ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre à ses attentions, explorant elle-aussi son corps à travers l'uniforme, puis passant ses doigts sous sa chemise, sous son débardeur, à la recherche de sa peau.

Elle était en bonne voie vers son pantalon alors que Sosuke quittait ses lèvres pour son cou. Il avait eu le temps de défaire son chemisier et ses mains frolaient lentement les contours de son soutien-gorge, prêtes à passer à l'étape suivante quand la seconde explosion les rappela à la réalité.

L'ennemi était toujours après eux et ils n'avaient pas le temps de batifoler.

A regret, Sosuke se redressa puis il tendit la main à Kaname pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se regardèrent dans un silence gêné puis Kaname finit par demander : « On va s'en sortir ? »

Le bâtiment était en ruines et elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à trouver une issue, même sans tenir compte de ce qui les attendait dehors, mais Sosuke n'était pas inquiet.

« Les renforts arrivent. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner si facilement. » Quoi que Leonard ait prévu comme autres pièges, il se débrouillerait. Il n'était plus question de le laisser agir à sa guise, il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tant qu'il jouait dans ledomaine de la séduction, Sosuke n'était pas à l'aise, mais maintenant qu'il était sur son terrain, il pouvait riposter sans problème.

Sosuke commençait à avancer au milieu des décombres, tenant sa main fermement dans la sienne pour la guider, mais aussi pour ne pas la perdre.

Kaname marchait un pas derrière lui et alors qu'il s'arrêta pour pousser une dalle et dégager la voie, elle murmura : « Tu sais, avec tout ça, je voudrais éviter de mourir encore vierge... »

Sosuke resta interdit, surpris, mais aussi soulagé et reprenant sa main, il lui promit dans un souffle : « Ce n'est pas un problème. »


	22. Show me love

_Spécialement pour Spicy (encore une fois) un peu agrémenté, histoire de lui donner un peu de contenu et aussi j'ai rajouté une fin. C'est juste ultra sucré donc attention aux carries !!_

* * *

**Show me love**

« Je devrais y aller… » annonça Sosuke en reposant le dernier plat dans le placard.

« Ouais… » Kaname se retourna vers lui, prête à le raccompagner, mais il ne bougea pas. Il semblait figé, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

Kaname était une peu surprise par son attitude mais évita de poser la moindre question.

« Je dois partir tôt demain, donc… » Il ne finit par sa phrase, et à nouveau, ne fit aucun geste en direction de la porte. Son regard était rivé sur ses mains, pour éviter le sien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait pour dîner chez elle avant une mission. Mais à chaque fois, il restait un peu longtemps, comme s'il refusait de la quitter à nouveau. Il l'aidait pour la vaisselle, elle lavait et il essuyait, et parfois, ils regardaient un film après. Il était prêt à tout pour retarder son départ.

Mais ce soir, il avait tout de suite annoncé qu'il devait être rentré chez lui avant dix heures parce que son vol partait avant l'aube. Pourtant, il avait insisté pour faire sa part de corvées et maintenant, il hésitait mais ne partait toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Kaname se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui demander quoi que ce soit sur sa mission donc elle s'arrêta avant même d'avoir fini sa question et à la place, elle lui dit : « J'espère que tout ira bien. » Elle réussit même à esquisser un sourire mais Sosuke ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de relever la tête et croisa enfin son regard.

Kaname put voir cette étrange lueur danser dans ses yeux, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Avec un air mutin, la jeune fille ajouta alors : « Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être envisager de changer de travail. Je sais bien que tu as été un soldat toute ta vie mais bon… c'est dangereux quand même et bien sûr, tu es prudent et compétent mais… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… tu risques ta vie à chaque mission et bon, tu es encore jeune… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même soudain consciente de son propre verbiage inutile qui ne servait qu'à combler le silence oppressant qui s'installait entre eux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle détourna la tête et murmura simplement : « Tu vas me manquer. »

Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement et elle sentit la chaleur lui grimper jusqu'aux oreilles, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à le lui dire. Et puis ce n'était que la plus stricte vérité. En plus, ils étaient amis, c'était donc parfaitement normal comme remarque. Elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte, ça ne l'engageait à rien !

« Merci. » fut sa seule réponse. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il n'avait pas la force de partir encore une fois. Même s'il ne croyait pas aux pressentiments, il n'était pas rassuré. Comme s'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas revenir.

Depuis un moment déjà, il le sentait. A chaque nouvelle mission qui l'appelait loin d'elle, ça devenait un peu plus fort et ce soir, il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il devait lui parler. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

« Je… » Ses yeux se promenèrent un peu partout dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un signe, évitant toujours avec soin la jeune fille en face de lui et Kaname n'aimait pas ça. Que pouvait-il avoir à lui dire de si difficile ?

Kaname sentit son cœur s'emballer. Allait-il à nouveau la quitter ? Définitivement ?

Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne pour attirer son attention.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas revenir ?! » Sa voix était basse et lourde d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas encore !

Sosuke la dévisagea, voulant la rassurer mais aucun mot ne sortit. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était la fixer bêtement, perdu entre son devoir et ses sentiments.

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais… »

Baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois, il remarqua leurs mains jointes, leurs doigts entremêlés. Sa peau était douce, sa paume chaude contre la sienne.

Tout en elle était accueillant, attirant. Jusqu'à la finesse de ses phalanges prisonnières des siennes.

C'était peut-être là la solution. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui, il devait au moins le lui montrer.

Doucement, il resserra son étreinte et l'attira à lui. Il voulait seulement l'apaiser, et pourtant, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, il se retrouva incapable de se séparer d'elle.

Son parfum, sa chaleur, le soupire de contentement qu'elle émit alors que ses doigts couraient dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à la façon dont son corps se lovait contre le sien, c'était trop. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de s'arrêter là. C'était suprenant, à la fois inquiétant et exitant, mais il se lança tout de même, complètement dépassé par ses émotions.

Kaname se laissa faire sans hésiter et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa première fois serait comme ça.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à sa première fois. Ayant été élevée de façon très conservatrice, elle s'était toujours imaginé arriver vierge à son mariage. Elle avait bien sûr rêvé de la cérémonie, avec ses amis et s'était imaginée une superbe robe blanche, mais elle n'avait pas poussé au-delà. Les choses se seraient faites naturellement...

Et pourtant, elle était là, absolument pas fiancée, tenue fermement dans les bras de celui qui était normalement chargé de sa protection, et elle en savourait chaque seconde.

Sosuke agrippa un peu plus ses hanches en s'enfonçant en elle et elle ne put retenir un faible gémissement.

Même si elle n'avait pas su quoi faire au départ, elle avait vite saisi l'idée et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à onduler son bassin en se calant sur son rythme.

Un instant, elle s'était demandé où et quand il avait appris ces choses-là, mais elle préféra ne pas poser la question. Il était doué et c'était le plus important. En plus, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que pour lui aussi, ce devait être la première fois.

Sosuke n'était pas tendre ni doux quand il bougeait en elle, mais curieusement, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait sentir ce coté animal, comme si enfin, il révélait sa vraie nature. Il perdait le contrôle et agissait par instinct.

Kaname réveillait en lui des pulsions qu'il avait toujours cru pouvoir maîtriser mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air de trouver ça gênant.

Il n'était pas un garçon délicat et le tact n'était pas sa qualité première, pourtant jamais il ne lui ferait de mal et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ses caresses étaient empressées et ses baisers affamés mais Kaname ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préférait même l'avoir ainsi plutôt qu'hésitant et apathique comme il était un peu plus tôt.

Elle savait qu'il était impétueux et brusque. Presque sauvage. Brutal et entier.

Elle l'avait vu au combat et connaissait sa part d'ombre, mais elle se sentait à l'abri avec lui. Ses bras musclés autour d'elle étaient synonymes de protection, ses épaules montraient combien il était solide et ses mains... pour l'instant, ses mains lui parlaient plaisir.

Il savait parfaitement où la toucher et comment, la faisant frissonner et réclamer d'avantage. Kaname l'embrassait pour ne pas crier et quand il accéléra la cadence, elle crut perdre la tête.

A bout de souffle, elle quitta ses lèvres et posa son front au creux de son cou. Les yeux fermés, elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa nuque et d'un coup, elle se sentit comme électrocutée.

Tout son corps trembla, l'impulsion partit du plus profond de son ventre et parcourut chaque veine, chaque nerf à une vitesse vertigineuse pour exploser dans sa tête tel un flash aveuglant. La sensation disparut comme elle était venue, en une seconde, la laissant seulement essoufflée et inexplicablement contente. Elle avait envie de rire sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils restèrent prostrés en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre, incapables de se parler ou de bouger. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tout avait été si soudain.

Kaname resta la tête sur son épaule pour éviter son regard. Elle voulait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Pourtant, elle l'aimait vraiment ! Et elle venait de coucher avec lui, comme ça, sans un mot.

Une part d'elle craignait de briser la magie du moment en ouvrant la bouche et une autre la traitait de peureuse de garder le silence.

Et effectivement, elle était lâche. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison à son refus de parler. Elle était une incorrigible romantique habituée films à l'eau de rose et elle considérait que c'était à lui de faire sa déclaration le premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tout déclencher ! Elle n'avait rien demandé.

Sauf qu'il ne dirait rien. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Déjà, il lui avait montré combien il tenait à elle et quelle importance elle avait pour lui. D'une certaine façon, il lui avait fait sa déclaration. A sa manière.

Il avait transgressé ses règles en s'autorisant un moment d'égoïsme. Rien que pour elle, il avait perdu le contrôle. Et même s'il se détestait de ne pas être capable de plus, il était content d'avoir déjà eu le courage de lui faire passer le message.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il n'arrivait à lui dire, ses inquiétudes pour l'avenir, ses craintes pour sa mission, son angoisse de la laisser seule, sa peur de la perdre puis il lui murmura un au revoir éteint avant de se diriger enfin vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il prit une profonde inspiration et sans la regarder, bredouilla : « Je... Tu vas me manquer aussi... »

Kaname resta derrière lui et, esquissant un sourire, lui glissa : « Alors reviens vite. »

Sosuke hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir quand elle le retint par la manche et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, juste sous l'oreille avant de le laisser filer.

Il se demanda s'il avait rêvé mais la lueur dans ses yeux le rassura. Il avait bien entendu le « je t'attendrai. » confirmant qu'elle avait compris.


	23. Petit précis d'anatomie

_Spécialement pour Galilab cette fois. Même si je l'avais commencé bien avant en fait. Si vous avez des commandes, n'hésitez pas, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de thèmes disponibles..._

* * *

**Petit précis d'anatomie**

Sosuke regardait du coin de l'œil Kaname en train de soupirer au-dessus de son manuel de biologie. Elle était penchée sur un schéma du corps humain, représentant les différents muscles et les articulations importantes. C'était le sujet de leur prochain devoir de sciences et malgré ses talents pour cette matière, aujourd'hui, elle semblait complètement perdue.

Sosuke, par contre, connaissait déjà toutes ces notions et se contentait de relire son commentaire de littérature. Kaname l'avait encore une fois beaucoup aidé à décrypter le sens caché d'un poème obscur qu'il était supposé étudier et il avait réussi à rédiger une composition correcte.

La voyant peiner sur sa biologie, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de payer sa dette envers elle et de lui porter assistance.

Sauf qu'avant même qu'il ne propose quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille reposa brusquement son livre en pestant.

« Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir de savoir un truc pareil ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir médecin, ni un autre truc dans le genre ! »

Sosuke la regarda avec surprise puis il se leva et vint se placer derrière elle.

« Il ne faut pas voir les choses ainsi, Chidori. C'est ton corps, il est normal de savoir comment il fonctionne. En plus, ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Comme il se penchait au-dessus de son manuel pour étudier de plus près le schéma, Kaname lui demanda d'un ton détaché : « T'as l'air vachement à l'aise avec tout ça, tu m'expliques comment tu peux connaître des trucs aussi inutiles ? » Au fond, elle était jalouse qu'il maîtrise un sujet mieux qu'elle, mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer.

Sosuke haussa les épaules et lui répondit simplement : « En cas de combat, il faut savoir où tu peux frapper ton adversaire, suivant que tu veux le blesser de façon mortelle, ou simplement l'immobiliser. »

Il parlait de façon parfaitement neutre et calme, comme s'il annonçait le temps ou le programme de sa soirée. Mais il venait de lui dire qu'il tuait des gens grâce à ses connaissances en anatomie.

Kaname le dévisagea un instant, puis finit par soupirer.

« Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre... »

« Je le sais bien et je suis d'ailleurs là pour éviter que cela n'arrive, mais il faut se préparer à toutes les éventualités et pour cela, il... »

Kaname l'interrompit en levant la main. « Stop. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as en tête pour le moment. Tu as l'air de maîtriser le sujet, alors c'est très bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Comment je fais pour retenir tous ces noms débiles ? »

Elle avait le regard dur et son visage exprimait clairement sa détermination. Sosuke la connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Il se décala donc pour se remettre derrière elle et suggéra : « Le meilleur moyen pour apprendre le nom des muscles et se souvenir de leur emplacement est de visualiser leur position. Tu permets ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il posa sa main sur son épaule et appuya sur la pointe de sa clavicule puis descendit vers le bas de l'épaule.

« Là, c'est le deltoïde. Il a une forme triangulaire un peu aplatie qui lui donne son nom. » Puis il continua son trajet, révélant l'emplacement de chaque muscle à travers son pull et le nommant à chaque fois. Il rajoutait parfois un commentaire quant à son utilité. Le biceps servait pour les efforts directs, le long spinateur travaillait en torsion.

Kaname était stupéfaite par son savoir quasi encyclopédique, mais aussi par la façon dont il la détaillait.

Elle sentait ses doigts courir sur son bras, dessinant avec application la forme de ses muscles et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant la suite du cours.

Pour éviter son esprit de trop vagabonder dans des zones potentiellement dangereuses, elle lui demanda tout naturellement : « Et je peux savoir à quoi ça te sert de t'y connaître autant en anatomie ? » Elle regretta presque immédiatement sa question. Il allait certainement repartir dans un discours sur le combat et l'utilité de déceler les failles de son adversaire. Mais curieusement, il répondit en parlant du besoin de maîtriser son corps, pour se maîtriser soi-même. C'était une façon d'en apprendre plus sur soi.

Evidemment, il finit aussi par lui expliquer l'intérêt de connaître les afflux nerveux lors d'un interrogatoire ou d'un conflit puisqu'il pouvait d'un simple geste bien placé aussi bien immobiliser un ennemi ou lui causer d'incroyables douleurs .

Tout l'organisme n'était pas fourni de la même manière en connexion nerveuse et connaître les parties les plus sensibles pouvait s'avérer être un gain de temps de considérable.

A ce moment de son discours, Kaname s'affala complètement sur la table en gémissant.

« S'il te plait, Sosuke, tu n'aurais rien de plus gai comme argument ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de torturer qui que ce soit... »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa protégée et rougit un peu. Il avait bien une autre raison, mais il était un peu embarrassé d'en parler devant elle.

Voyant sa réaction, la jeune fille fut tout de suite plus intéressée. Elle se redressa et commença à le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et elle était bien décidée à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Dis-moi ! »

Un peu gêné, il lui parla d'une toute petite voix : « Eh bien connaître le corps humain peut avoir de nombreuses utilités… »

Il déglutit difficilement et se reprit. Doucement il posa sa main sur son cou, juste sous l'oreille et pressa légèrement son pouce sur sa peau.

« Par exemple si j'appuie ici, je bloque complètement l'afflux sanguin vers le cerveaux et si je maintiens la pression plus de sept secondes, tu perdras connaissance. »

Kaname se redressa immédiatement et le regarda avec frayeur : « Tu essaies de me tuer maintenant ? Je pensais qu'il y avait de vraies raisons de connaître ces choses-là, mais si tout ce que tu as à me proposer c'est un moyen efficace d'éliminer un adversaire, je me passerai de ton aide ! »

Sosuke voulut se défendre et parla sans réfléchir : « Non ! Il n'y a pas que des côtés négatifs. Si tu connais ton corps, tu connais aussi bien les zones dangereuses ou douloureuses, mais aussi tous les endroits agréables et les parties sur lesquelles insister pour…euh… » Son monologue s'arrêta de lui-même quand il rentrait enfin dans le vif du sujet.

Ses connaissances en anatomie lui permettaient non seulement de venir à bout d'un adversaire, mais aussi de se soigner, de déceler les blessures, de prévenir les entorses ou les courbatures en restant à l'écoute de ses muscles, et bien sûr, il avait des notions dans un registre plus personnel, sur les zones dites sensibles.

Et malheureusement au lieu de commencer à lui parler de la protection de ses articulations lors d'un effort physique, il avait abordé les relations intimes. Pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, le fait de l'avoir ainsi près de lui, de la toucher, même à travers son pull, ne le laissait pas indifférent et il aurait été ravi de lui montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances dans les domaines du plaisir, mais il devait rester professionnel et ne pas se laisser distraire par ses émotions ou ses sentiments.

Il se racla un peu la gorge et décida de reprendre son explication sur un sujet plus neutre.

« Et bien, l'intérêt de connaître ses muscles pour servir après un effort. Pour éviter les douleurs en cas de travail en endurance. Et aussi, ça permet de garder une meilleure posture et donc d'avoir un bon équilibre. » Il sentait son regard sur lui alors qu'il parlait à ses pieds. Il n'osait pas lui faire face de peur qu'elle lui en veuille pour ce qu'il avait involontairement suggéré.

En réalité, Kaname était plutôt surprise par son demi-aveu. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'y connaisse tant que ça, dans ce domaine là ? Et où avait-il appris toutes ces choses ? Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, concentrée sur l'origine mystérieuse de tout ce savoir encyclopédique. L'avait-il déjà mis en pratique ? Et avec qui ? Tessa ?

Soudain, elle l'interrompit et demanda brusquement : « Et concrètement, ça donne quoi ? »

Il usa de toute sa bonne volonté pour relever les yeux et ne pas rougir.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce dont il parlait n'était pas ce à quoi il avait commencé à faire allusion et il parut déconcerté par sa question.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kaname rougit un peu devant sa propre audace et se rattrapa comme elle put : « Je veux dire ton histoire sur les muscles… Tu peux me dire si je me tiens correctement, ou ce qu'il faut que je fasse quand j'ai mal au dos ? »

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement de problème, mais elle devait absolument revenir au sujet qui les concernaient sinon elle risquait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Sosuke saisit l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait et l'interrogea immédiatement sur ses douleurs imaginaires. Il s'enquit précisément de l'emplacement, l'intensité et la fréquence de sa souffrance et Kaname se retrouva bien en peine de lui répondre.

Comme elle hésitait, il suggéra qu'elle lui montre et sans attendre son avis, il plaça à nouveau ses mains sur son dos et il sentit rapidement la tension présente dans ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas mal, mais elle ne pouvait nier être un peu stressée, ce qui se traduisait par la contraction involontaire de ses épaules et sa conversation avec Sosuke n'avait rien arrangé.

Mais le sergent n'en savait rien et avec les éléments à sa disposition, il tira ses propres conclusions.

Par conséquent, au lieu de poursuivre son interrogatoire, il commença à appuyer sur des points bien précis ici et là dans le but de l'aider à se détendre.

Il se mit à lui parler des différents nerfs maillant son organisme pour garder l'esprit clair pendant qu'il lui massait le dos, dénouant une par une toutes les zones contractées.

Il agissait de façon parfaitement naturelle et Kaname n'en revenait pas. Aussi bien de ce qu'il lui racontait que de l'agilité de ses mains. Elle se prit même à se demander de quoi il serait capable ailleurs, mais se ravisa immédiatement en se sermonnant mentalement.

Puis il descendit sur ses lombaires, et il appuya sur un point précis entre la troisième et la quatrième vertèbre et Kaname se sentit fondre. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et elle étouffa un gémissement en se raclant la gorge.

Malheureusement sa réaction n'échappa pas à Sosuke et il recommença le même geste, un peu plus longuement cette fois, ses pouces dessinant un arc de cercle sur le haut de son bassin, juste à l'articulation lombaire. Il insistait particulièrement attentivement sur cet endroit, allant et venant de façon régulière et malgré toute la bonne volonté que Kaname mettait à garder la tête froide, elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui sonnait comme un ronronnement félin de plus engageant.

« Tu sais que le dos est assez mal innervé par rapport au reste de l'organisme ? » demanda Sosuke d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Kaname hocha bêtement la tête. Du moment qu'il continuait ce qu'il faisait, elle acceptait tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Sosuke prit une profonde inspiration et annonça : « Donc si tu veux mieux sentir les points importants que tu dois retenir pour éviter d'avoir mal, il faudrait un contact direct. »

A nouveau, Kaname acquiesça, sans réaliser ce qu'il impliquait. Et même si elle fut relativement surprise de sentir ses doigts directement sur sa peau, ce qu'il lui faisait était bien assez agréable pour qu'elle oublie de protester.

Il resta longtemps cantonné au bas de son dos, refusant de trop soulever son pull, mais comme il avait parfaitement détendu la zone lombaire et qu'elle ne semblait pas se plaindre de son intrusion sur son corps, il osa doucement remonter le long de sa colonne, entraînant le tissu au passage et révélant une étendue de chair douce et soyeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte.

Il avait beau se convaincre qu'il ne faisait que l'aider, il était bien conscient d'avoir dépassé depuis longtemps le contexte de leur cours et ce qu'il ressentait à la masser dépassait de loin la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Kaname était parfaitement réceptive à ses caresses et elle s'était tranquillement étendue sur la table, lui laissant un accès total et absolu à son dos, mais aussi ses hanches, ses flancs et une partie de son ventre. C'était impossible de résister.

Surtout que quand il remonta vers ses épaules, elle se chargea d'elle même de retirer complètement son pull, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge pour la couvrir un minimum. Elle avait dépassé le stade de la pudeur, ensorcelée par le travail de ses doigts.

Sosuke retint son souffle et se concentra sur sa nuque, écartant doucement ses cheveux. Il fut émerveillé par leur douceur et prit tout son temps pour les pousser hors du chemin, passant et repassant au milieu des mèches brunes, comme pour s'imprégner entièrement de leur texture soyeuse avant de se recentrer sur les cervicales.

Il essaya de reprendre le cours de ses explications et de se focaliser sur les afflux nerveux du cou, mais le ronronnement de Kaname quand il frôla l'atlas lui fit perdre le fil définitivement.

Il s'arrêta et déglutit lentement, hésitant sur la suite des évènements.

Il était supposé garder son calme. L'esprit clair et vigilent à tout ce qui était autour de lui. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui l'occupait c'était la jeune fille devant lui, à moitié nue, qui soupirait d'aise dès qu'il l'effleurait.

Il en voulait plus et était incapable d'ôter ses mains de sa peau.

Il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts, alors qu'il la touchait à peine, qu'il se contentait de travailler sur ses muscles et ses articulations. Il n'avait pas cherché à délibérément lui plaire.

Mais il pouvait. Il avait la connaissance théorique des zones sensibles, savait comment le corps devait réagir à ses stimuli. Le problème était de savoir s'il en avait le droit et surtout, si elle était d'accord.

Alors qu'il glissait lentement le long de ses trapèzes, il repoussa doucement les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, l'une après l'autre en concentrant son massage sur ses épaules.

Kaname ne semblait pas s'offusquer de son geste et alors qu'il redescendait vers l'omoplate, elle finit par se redresser un peu, elle-aussi hésitante. Elle savait que le dernier obstacle qu'il lui restait pour vraiment avoir accès à l'intégralité de son dos était son soutien-gorge, dont le fermoir se trouvait en plus sur un des points les plus stratégiques de ce que Sosuke lui avait dit précédemment.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle attendait pour la suite.

Apparemment, pour Sosuke également ce n'était plus qu'un simple cours, mais avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, en dehors des considérations physiques ? La dimension affective de l'acte lui était-elle complètement étrangère ou bien lui accordait un traitement de faveur ?

Sosuke continuait ses circonvolutions sur sa peau, s'attardant de plus en plus sur ses hanches et quand il remonta à nouveau vers ses épaules pour redescendre le long des vertèbres, Kaname lui demanda d'une voix blanche : « Ce serait peut-être plus facile si je l'enlevais… »

Elle avait la main posée sur le fermoir et tenait l'élastique entre le pouce et l'index. Elle avait arrêté de respirer et se sentait rougir à vu d'œil.

Sosuke acquiesça, et alors même qu'elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, il passa ses doigts entre ses seins pour l'attraper.

« Et tu serais peut-être mieux allongée… » suggéra-t-il, découvrant enfin la douceur de sa poitrine contre ses phalanges.

Il était surpris par sa propre hardiesse, mais refusait de laisser passer sa chance maintenant.

Kaname se releva et se retrouva immédiatement serrée contre lui, ses mains continuant leur lente exploration tactile de son anatomie. Ses gestes parlaient pour lui et Kaname ne put que lui proposer bêtement : « Mon lit ? » avant de se faire entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour une démonstration complète de ses talents.


	24. L'espionne que j'aimais

_Certaines choses peuvent vous paraitre familières, surtout si vous lisez l'histoire du presque même titre. Au départ, je voulais l'incorporer à la trame principale, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, et elle est déjà bien assez tordue comme ça, donc j'ai fait quelques modifs pour que ce soit cohérent tout seul. J'espère que ça ira du coup._

* * *

**L'espionne que j'aimais**  
**Thème :** 21 – Travesti

* * *

Le jour où Kaname annonça sa décision de rejoindre Mithril, Sosuke fut à la fois soulagé et ravi.

C'était sur le chemin du retour après leur dernier examen, à la fin de leur dernière année. Tous les amis de Kaname allaient de leur coté, et elle savait que la vie telle qu'elle la connaissait jusque là avait touché à sa fin.

Elle aurait pu aller à l'université et continuer comme une étudiante normale, mais elle savait que Sosuke ne pourrait rester à ses cotés. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'investir dans ses études avec son rôle au sein de l'organisation. Et elle-même ne voyait pas l'intérêt de poursuivre sa vie de cette manière, sans ses amis et sans lui.

Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, mais ils s'étaient tout de même beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'incident de Hong Kong quinze mois plus tôt. Ils avaient même fini par s'embrasser. Une fois. A la fête du nouvel an. Et c'était sous une branche de gui, uniquement pour le respect de la tradition. Et parce que Kaname avait un peu bu. Encore qu'il n'avait pas dit non.

Mais même si les contacts physiques et autres démonstrations d'affection étaient limités, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être à nouveau séparés.

D'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison que Kaname avait choisi de rejoindre Mithril. Et parce qu'elle évitait ainsi de repartir à New York, où son père espérait la voir entrer à Columbia, mais aucun des deux arguments ne fut dévoilé au sergent qui ne posa pas de question.

A la place, Sosuke organisa immédiatement une rencontre entre sa protégée et sa supérieure et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent des heures à discuter de l'avenir de la Japonaise. Le sergent n'avait pas pris part à leur échange, mais il imaginait déjà les différents postes que Kaname pourrait occuper. Il pensait logiquement qu'elle rejoindrait le département de recherche et comme elle connaissait l'Arbalest, il se disait qu'elle travaillerait avec le lieutenant Lemming sur son AS.

Dans son esprit, les choses étaient très claires. Et quand Tessa lui demanda s'il reprenait son service actif en intégralité, il accepta sans hésiter.

Après chaque mission il aurait son compte-rendu à faire à l'équipe scientifique et il pourrait ainsi passer du temps avec Kaname. Elle le comprenait mieux quiconque et par conséquent, ce serait plus facile pour lui d'expliquer ses éventuels problèmes techniques.

Quand il apprit qu'elle était rentrée à Tokyo pour régler quelques détails et ranger ses affaires, il fut déçu, mais il se concentra surtout sur sa prochaine mission, pensant revoir la jeune fille à son retour.

L'opération dura presque une semaine, pourtant quand Sosuke rejoignit le laboratoire de recherches, il se sentait léger et détendu. Son cœur battait sans doute un peu plus fort que d'habitude, mais c'était plus l'excitation de retrouver Kaname que le stress de son travail.

Du coup, quand il découvrit que Lemming était seule à attendre son rapport, il reçut un vrai choc. Le contrecoup fut violent. Il avait tellement espéré pouvoir lui parler...

Au fil des mois, il avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour sa protégée était bien plus qu'une simple amitié et s'il avait supporté leurs séparations, c'était parce qu'il était convaincu que ce n'était que temporaire. Et qu'ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble par la suite.

Mais il découvrit que non seulement Kaname n'avait pas intégré l'équipe qui s'occupait de l'Arbalest, mais qu'elle n'était même pas dans le département recherche. Il fit le tour de la base au pas de course, à la recherche du moindre indice sur l'endroit où la jeune fille pourrait se cacher, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre à l'évidence.

Kaname n'était pas sur l'île de Merida. Elle ne s'occupait même pas de la flotte du pacifique. Après un rapide entretien avec les membres de la maintenance, il apprit qu'un transporteur avait été affrété exprès deux jours plus tôt pour rejoindre Sydney où une importante réunion avait eu lieu entre les dirigeants de Mithril. Et apparemment, le capitaine n'y était pas allée seule.

Sosuke espéra alors qu'il aurait des explications à leur retour, malheureusement, Tessa n'avait que le commandant Clouzeau avec elle quand elle revint de son voyage en Australie. Et quand le sergent tenta de la faire parler au sujet de Kaname, la jeune fille se contenta de sourire tristement en annonçant que la Japonaise avait préféré rejoindre un autre département.

La déception semblait sincère si bien que Sosuke évita de trop la presser. En plus, les missions se succédèrent rapidement, ne laissant pas beaucoup de temps au pilote pour approfondir ses recherches sur la position de Kaname au sein de Mithril.

Comme les semaines passaient et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, il finit par se résigner. Elle n'avait probablement jamais retourné ses sentiments et n'avait vu en lui qu'un camarade de classe encombrant qu'elle voulait oublier.

-oOo-

Assis au comptoir à coté de Kurz, Sosuke regardait d'un œil absent les gens qui s'agitaient sur la piste. Il avait accepté de suivre le sniper dans ce bar, soi-disant pour se changer les idées, mais en réalité, il continuait de broyer du noir.

Il s'était déjà fait accosté deux fois par des filles du coin, mais il n'était pas intéressé. A la troisième qui l'invita à danser, Sosuke finit par en avoir assez. Il se leva et sortit prendre l'air. La nuit n'était pas fraîche, mais dehors au moins, il pouvait respirer sans s'intoxiquer des vapeurs de tabac ou d'opium. Manille était une ville de débauche où il était facile de perdre de tête, au moins pour quelques heures. Il y avait à disposition tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver. De l'alcool, des drogues, des filles.

Mais Sosuke ne voulait rien de tout cela. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, qu'une personne.

Il fit quelques pas sur le parking, sans but précis et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Noir avec un reflet légèrement bleuté. Tout comme ses cheveux.

Quelque chose attira son attention derrière une camionnette et il se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes. Un grognement étouffé, une plainte, le bruissement du tissu qu'on arrache.

C'était facile d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer et sa première idée fut de rebrousser chemin. Puis il y eut comme un cri apeuré, un appel à l'aide.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit entre les voitures pour se retrouver devant deux jambes interminables qui battaient l'air frénétiquement, comme pour libérer leur propriétaire du molosse qui l'écrasait.

« Lâche-la. »

En temps normal, Sosuke ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres, mais là, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il décida d'intervenir.

Il ne voyait pas très bien à quoi ressemblait la fille, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas consentante et il n'avait pas le droit de rester sans rien faire.

Le type à moitié allongé sur elle se retourna, et en voyant Sosuke, il se mit à ricaner. Il devait faire dix bons centimètres de plus que lui, largement trente ou quarante kilos de plus, ce qu'il considérait manifestement comme un avantage. D'un ton dédaigneux, il ordonna au sergent de s'occuper de ses affaires mais avec son attention relâchée quelques secondes, la jeune fille qu'il retenait prisonnière pu lui assener un violent coup sur le crâne.

Elle vociféra et pesta, l'insultant autant qu'elle pouvait et quelque chose vibra en Sosuke.

« Tu faisais pas autant ta farouche tout à l'heure, petite salope ! »

L'agresseur attrapa d'un coup sa proie par le bras et l'envoya sur le capot de la voiture derrière lui. Elle atterrit douloureusement sur le métal et étouffa un gémissement.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se redresser, Sosuke intervint et d'un geste vif, il dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur la nuque du molosse.

Il se figea avant de dévisager le soldat avec incrédulité.

« C'est ta poule, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton nettement moins confiant avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Sosuke l'ignora et concentra toute son attention sur la victime qui tentait de se relever tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

La jeune fille se redressa, une main collée sur sa tempe et elle acquiesça mollement. Elle était plutôt grande pour une autochtone et en y regardant de plus près, Sosuke remarqua qu'elle n'était pas du coin.

Avec sa peau clair et ses cheveux blonds, elle ressemblait plutôt à une Occidentale, mais ses yeux chocolat, légèrement bridés étaient définitivement ceux d'une Asiatique. Une métisse peut-être.

Il y avait dans son regard une lueur que Sosuke connaissait bien et un instant, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sa façon de sourire peut-être.

Il oublia rapidement l'agresseur qui lui décocha un dernier regard avant de retourner dans le club à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, et le sergent concentra toute son attention sur cette fille qui semblait plus perplexe qu'apeurée. Elle le fixait avec insistance et un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour qu'elle le regarde de cette façon. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait toujours son arme à la main et s'excusant, il s'activa pour la ranger dans son holster en bredouillant des excuses.

Contre toute attente, la blonde se mit à rire et Sosuke cligna des yeux, stupéfait alors qu'elle le traitait d'idiot. Elle se rapprocha lentement, ses hanches ondulant avec élégance et ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui seulement qu'elle murmura ses remerciements en japonais.

Sosuke retint son souffle et se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle était trop près et il commença à reculer maladroitement, mais elle avança pour maintenir leur proximité et il eut de plus en plus de mal à rester calme.

D'un coup, il se retrouva coincé contre une voiture et ne sut comment réagir en sentant encore une fois son souffle sur sa joue. Ce qu'elle prévoyait était clair et Sosuke eut beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand elle déposa simplement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien était divine et dès qu'elle se recula il eut un curieux sentiment de vide qui lui glaçait le sang. Le même que celui qu'il avait eu en apprenant le départ de Kaname.

L'inconnue le remercia encore et s'apprêtait à partir mais Sosuke la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... Comment... » Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à dire, mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il voulait rester près d'elle un peu plus longtemps.

Elle sembla hésiter, regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle réalisait où ils étaient et Sosuke se traita mentalement d'idiot de la retenir ainsi alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire agresser. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la rassurer, il vit un grand blond sortir de nulle part et se diriger droit vers eux.

Au moment où l'inconnu le remarqua, Sosuke se tint sur ses gardes et la fille se retourna brusquement. Avec un sourire moqueur, elle s'adressa au nouveau venu et lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un mini-disque.

« Une fois encore, il a été plus rapide que toi pour me tirer d'affaires... Faudrait vraiment que pense à prendre ton boulot au sérieux ! »

Le blond emit un reniflement dédaigneux en attrapant le disque et avec un coup d'oeil méprisant pour le sergent, il répondit simplement : « Tu n'étais pas vraiment danger que je sache. Et puis comme ça, tu as une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec lui, alors profites-en bien tant que tu es là, Ka-chan. » Il eut un sourire en coin en les regardant tous les deux puis il disparut aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu.

« Katia ? » Sosuke murmura son prénom, ou du moins ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, et la fille se retourna en souriant vers lui.

« Elle a raison, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre et toi non plus... »

Sosuke la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle voulait dire mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander de s'expliquer, elle lui prit la main et doucement, le tira vers le fond du parking.

« Viens. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il acceptait de la suivre comme ça, sans savoir où elle l'entrainait ni ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il était bien avec elle et sa paume était chaude contre la sienne, comme si elle était faite pour être là.

La jeune fille l'amena jusqu'à un vieux batiment miteux et il l'accompagna sans ciller jusqu'au dernière étage. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, pas plus qu'il ne chercha à en apprendre plus sur elle. Il hésita un peu à aller dans sa chambre, mais juste comme il se disait qu'il devait en rester là, elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Pas un simple baiser sur la joue cette fois. Ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes, sa langue plongeait dans sa bouche et tout son corps se plaquait sur le sien comme s'ils étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce baiser, comme un arrière goût de mélancolie, une douceur oubliée qu'il redécouvrait enfin.

Malgré lui, Sosuke se retrouva à la serrer dans ses bras, ses doigts se perdant dans ses mèches blondes et il fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque en remontant sur sa nuque. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des blondes.

Il frémit un instant en sentant ses cheveux, bien plus doux et soyeux se libérer enfin. Entrouvrant les yeux, il bénit l'obscurité qui le confortait dans son rêve d'une grande brune.

Tout ce qu'il voyait de 'Katia' était une silhouette longiligne, avec ce regard sombre et perçant qui l'envoûtait alors qu'elle le tirait vers l'intérieur de la pièce et il suivit sans hésiter.

Il ne résista pas quand elle déboutonna sa chemise et il se trouva même à l'aider à s'en débarrasser pendant qu'elle l'asseyait sur son lit. Une jambe de chaque coté des siennes, elle s'installa simplement sur ses genoux tout en parcourant son cou puis son torse de baisers mouillés qui laissèrent Sosuke essouflé et impatient.

Il s'était allongé et tentait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur mais avec la jeune fille au-dessus qui lui prenait les mains pour les mettre où il fallait, il perdit complètement sa volonté de refuser les avances d'une inconnue.

Elle était belle, avec ses hanches bien dessinée, sa taille fine, son ventre ferme et ses seins délicieusement lourds dans ses paumes. Ses jambes étaient interminables et encore une fois, le sergent pensa à Kaname, à ses cuisses de nymphe qui happaient régulièrement son regard quand elle portait la mini-jupe de son uniforme.

Alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau la jeune fille au-dessus de lui, savourant sa peau sous ses lèvres et ses doigts, le prénom de la lycéenne qui avait changé sa vie lui échappa et Sosuke, au lieu de la sentir se détacher ou se raidir, la sentit au contraire se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui en souriant.

Passant ses mains sous le fin coton de sa robe, il la lui retira d'un seul coup, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette pulsion irrépressible de la prendre sans attendre.

Elle ne parut pas une seconde choquée par son changement d'attitude, comme si elle-même en avait assez de patienter et rapidement, elle défit sa ceinture et lui retira son pantalon avant de reprendre sa position assise sur lui. Elle tremblait un peu et ses gestes étaient moins assurés qu'avant, mais elle perdit vite ses appréhensions quand Sosuke l'embrassa à nouveau, promenant ses lèvres de son cou à ses seins, tenant fermement ses hanches sur les siennes comme pour lui rappeler qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle.

Lentement, elle se ressaisit et se redressa un peu le temps d'enlever sa culotte puis elle s'appuya sur Sosuke, enfonçant ses épaules dans le matelas et avec un sourire indéchiffrable, elle glissa autour de son sexe.

Son visage se crispa un peu et elle arrêta son mouvement pour inspirer profondément et Sosuke la regarda se relever avec un mélange de panique et de désespoir.

La sensation était divine, son corps si chaud et doux qu'il aurait voulu y plonger encore, plus vite, plus profond, mais il se retenait, devinant clairement la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

Puis, alors qu'il était sur le poinds de perdre le contrôle et de la faire redescendre de force, elle se laissa tomber doucement, basculant le bassin vers l'avant et Sosuke oublia de respirer.

Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses gestes, guidant les allées et venues en rythme avec ses propres contractions. Il venait à sa rencontre et quand il se cambra, s'enfonçant un peu plus, il la sentit sursauter et elle murmura simplement « Encore » pour lui indiquer qu'elle appréciait.

Tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle était ses yeux sombres qui brillaient derrière son épaisse frange brune et il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir l'observer mieux, mais le plaisir qu'elle éveillait en lui était tel qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'en profiter.

Elle se balançait de plus en plus vite, expérimentant différents angles jusqu'au moment où elle s'écroula sur Sosuke éssoufflée et incapable de poursuivrir.

Le sergent la serra dans ses bras et caressa son dos, perdant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches brunes avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il ne chercha pas à passer au-dessus, savourant le poids de son corps sur le sien, et il se contenta de continuer ses mouvements, moins sophistiqués ou fatigants que les siens mais tout aussi efficaces.

A chaque coup de reins, il atteignait quelque chose que la faisait frissonner et elle lui répétait inlassablement ses encouragements si bien qu'il ne put se maitriser très longtemps.

La tension devenait difficile à supporter et il se libéra d'un coup dans un éclair aveuglant qui le laissa vidé et comblé à la fois.

Il ne réalisa qu'il ne s'était endormi qu'en sentant les premiers rayons du soleil lui chauffer la joue.

Il n'avait pas froid et même s'il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des évènements de la veille, il ne fut pas paniqué par le souffle régulier sur son cou. Il était familier de la présence sur son torse et en entrouvant les paupières, il fut accueilli par une épaisse chevelure noire qu'il connaissait bien. Il sourit en écartant un peu sa frange mais son geste, bien que tendre et léger fut suffisant pour réveiller la jeune fille allongée sur lui.

Elle cligna des paupières, pour chasser le reste de sommeil ou s'habituer à la lumière et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux gris du sergent en rougissant.

« Kaname... » Son prénom sonnait bien sur ses lèvres, et cette fois, il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Il était en droit de lui demander des explications et elle se contenta de lui répondre bêtement : « Wraith va me tuer. Tu n'es pas supposé être au courant. »

A son tour, Sosuke cligna des yeux et Kaname lui offrit un sourire contrit.

« J'ai rejoint la division des renseignements et je travaille avec elle. » Devinant ses futures objections, elle choisit de le rassurer immédiatement en lui expliquant que son poste n'était pas sur le terrain, mais plutôt à intercepter les messages de leurs ennemis, et la veille n'avait été qu'une exception. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler avant et s'en excusa. A sa décharge, elle avait les tensions constantes entre le département des opérations et celui où elle était, qui ne facilitaient pas les contacts et elle s'embrouilla dans un long argumentaire pour justifier comment elle s'était retrouvée à lui sauter dessus mais s'arrêta d'elle-même, mal à l'aise.

Sosuke l'écouta sans rien dire et finit simplement par lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis des semaines.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Il n'était plus son garde du corps et ils ne travaillaient pas dans la même équipe, il n'avait donc pas de raison de se priver.

Kaname éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Ce qu'il prit assez logiquement pour un oui.


	25. Une serveuse nommée désir

_Amis de la maid-manie, ceci devrait vous plaire... En tout cas j'espère ! C'est bourré de clichés sur le sujet, alors par avance, je m'en excuse, mais avec un thème pareil, j'ai eu du mal à faire dans l'originalité. Pardon... Et aussi j'adore quand Sosuke est jaloux, il est trop craquant ;)_

* * *

**Thème 22 Bas**

**Une serveuse nommée désir**

* * *

Une fois encore, il se retrouvait à passer son samedi après-midi dans ce café à la regarder.

Il espérait être discret, assis au fond de la salle, caché derrière son journal mais bien sûr, quand les garçons de sa classe entrèrent, ils le remarquèrent tout de suite et les réflexions fusèrent, comme chaque semaine.

Sosuke assura qu'il n'était là que pour des raisons de sécurité, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Comme les autres, il venait pour la serveuse. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'ils pouvaient la voir ainsi.

Kaname avait été embauchée quelques mois plus tôt et dès que le bruit s'était répandu dans le lycée qu'elle officiait dans un salon de thé du centre ville, les uns derrière les autres, ils étaient venus se rincer l'œil.

Elle était tellement adorable avec son uniforme noir et son petit tablier blanc.

Encore que ce n'était pas ce qui avait réellement retenu l'attention du sergent, mais il se gardait bien de verbaliser son opinion sur le sujet et se contentait d'écouter distraitement les élucubrations de ses camarades.

Ils se réjouissaient tous de la voir ainsi et en plus, elle était obligée d'être aimable et gracieuse avec les clients, donc ils ne risquaient pas de se faire jeter parce qu'ils la regardaient d'un peu trop près.

Certes, la directrice de l'établissement veillait à ce que ses employées ne soient pas importunées, mais elle n'empêchait pas les consommateurs d'admirer ses serveuses, ce qui irritait Sosuke au plus haut point.

Kaname avait beaucoup de succès, aussi bien auprès de ses camarades qu'avec les autres clients et donc la patronne savait que sa serveuse pouvait gérer.

Le seul qui restait imperturbable devant sa tenue et ses tentatives de charme était bien évidemment Sosuke, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne l'avait jamais complimentée sur son apparence et à part un bref regard quand elle prenait son service, il ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Il était encore plus froid et renfermé qu'à l'ordinaire et une fois que sa journée fut finie ce samedi, elle prit les devants et se décida à aller lui parler. Elle faisait la fermeture et par conséquent, elle était tranquille.

S'il avait autre chose à faire et qu'il était contrarié de perdre son temps dans un café, elle comprenait parfaitement et le laissait libre d'aller voir ailleurs.

Elle était coincée à son travail pour l'après-midi, c'était toutes les semaines pareilles, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de l'endroit où elle était et au pire, il pouvait toujours renforcé la sécurité de l'établissement s'il avait un doute. Et il était libre de se promener dans le reste du centre commercial s'il tenait vraiment à être à proximité, au cas où.

Bref, elle lui offrait toutes les raisons possibles pour ne rester pas dans ses pattes à bouder, mais Sosuke n'était pas convaincu.

Gardant son stoïcisme naturel, il répliqua qu'il ne bougerait pas et continuerait de la protéger depuis l'intérieur du café, ce qui bien sûr exaspéra la jeune fille.

- Et est-ce qu'au moins tu pourras avoir l'air plus enjoué ? Tu fais fuir ma clientèle avec ton attitude !

- Comme si c'était suffisant pour les arrêter !

Kaname le regarda, plutôt surpris par son ton sec et l'air perplexe, annonça :

- Encore heureux que ça ne suffise pas ! J'ai besoin de clients pour pouvoir travailler figure-toi !

Elle sentait sa bonne humeur la quitter, de même que sa courtoisie. Son attitude était déjà pénible à supporter toute la journée alors qu'il ne disait rien, mais si en plus il se mettait à lui parler de cette façon, elle allait exploser.

Sosuke s'emporta lui aussi et ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ses propos.

- Et tu es prête à tout pour satisfaire les consommateurs, j'avais remarqué ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Kaname fut stupéfaite et s'apprêta à répliquer, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il impliquait et elle dut se retenir de le gifler.

- Je vais me changer, lui dit-elle froidement et sans un regard, elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Sosuke resta en plan, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait sans doute dû réagir et s'excuser de sa remarque, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Sortant du vestiaire, une autre serveuse cogna son sac contre le rebord d'une table faisant tomber un cendrier qui éclata dès qu'il toucha le sol.

Sachant que sa collègue était pressée, Kaname lui dit de partir pendant qu'elle se chargeait de nettoyer et ce fut là que Sosuke sut qu'il était perdu.

Ce qu'il préférait chez elle avait toujours été ses cuisses. Il appréciait aussi sa poitrine, pleine et accueillante, mais ce qui avait surtout attiré son attention dès le départ, c'était ses longues jambes fines et musclées et ce balancement si particulier du bassin quand elle marchait.

A chaque fois qu'elle était devant lui, il restait bloqué sur le mouvement délicat de ses fesses tout en se sermonnant sur son manque de professionnalisme.

A cause de cela, il savait qu'un jour il finirait par avoir un geste déplacé. Il pouvait se maîtriser et contrôler ses pulsions bien plus que la plupart des adolescents, mais pour autant, il n'était pas infaillible.

Alors quand il vit la lisière de dentelle noire sur sa peau blanche, il comprit que sa fin était proche.

Kaname était accroupie pour ramasser les débris de verre et personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle, ni à sa jupe un peu trop relevée, qui montrait bien plus de choses que nécessaire. De toute façon, ils étaient seuls à présent, donc ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait de s'exposer au regard des autres.

Pourtant Sosuke sentit une rage incontrôlable l'envahir à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir ainsi.

Il était évident qu'elle portait des bas, il avait bien remarqué la couture à l'arrière de ses jambes, mettant en valeur le galbe parfait de ses mollets, mais comme l'uniforme de serveuse lui arrivait normalement au genou, même avec la fente sur le coté, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de distinguer un élément compromettant.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

C'était à la fois une chance et une malédiction, un bonheur et une torture. L'image serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et reviendrait le hanter au pire moment, mais d'un autre coté, il appréciait chaque seconde du spectacle qui lui était offert.

Il imaginait facilement la texture soyeuse du bas sous ses doigts, fine et légère mais tellement insignifiante en comparaison du velouté de sa peau, juste au-dessus.

Il pourrait facilement glisser sa main sous sa jupe pour vérifier son intuition. De ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait de marque nulle part, donc elle n'avait pas de porte-jarretelles, et peut-être même pas de culotte, mais il préférait ne pas trop spéculer à ce propos, sachant que sa volonté était déjà bien entamée en la regardant ainsi.

Sauf que l'idée était bien ancrée dans sa tête et c'était difficile de la déloger maintenant.

Kaname n'avait rien sous son uniforme. Rien qu'une paire de bas noirs et des jarretières en dentelle.

Sosuke déglutit lentement et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand elle se releva, ses débris en main, et qu'elle se dirigea vers lui.

Mais elle l'ignora superbement et se contenta de déposer les morceaux de cendrier dans la poubelle avant de repartir vers le vestiaire sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Sosuke en revanche ne perdait rien de ses gestes et il la vit porter sa main à ses lèvres, un peu trop lentement pour être naturel et il comprit qu'elle s'était coupée.

Il était même debout avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait et lui attrapa le poignet pour regarder la plaie. Par chance la vue du sang, de son sang, lui remit les idées en place et il se concentra uniquement sur la blessure sans plus se soucier des pensées perverses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt.

La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais elle courait sur une bonne longueur du pouce, interdisant toute flexion du doigt jusqu'à la cicatrisation.

Sortant de sa poche son kit de secours, Sosuke improvisa un pansement et Kaname ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle, ni pour protester de son attention démesurée, ni pour le remercier de son aide.

Elle était vexée de ses insinuations, et la douleur dans sa main n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'elle ressentait par rapport à l'humiliation de son sous-entendu si bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui reparler de si tôt.

- Tu ne devrais pas travailler ici.

La voix de Sosuke la fit sursauter, son ton était plus froid et agressif que son timbre monocorde habituel, et malgré elle, Kaname se retrouva à lui demander des explications.

Le sergent ne la regardait pas, il se concentrait sur son bandage mais lui répondit tout de même.

- Je n'aime pas cet uniforme, il n'est pas adapté. Tu n'es pas libre de tes mouvements, la découpe est trop cintrée et la jupe trop droite. Tu ne peux pas marcher correctement, à cause de l'entrave et même s'il y a une découpe sur la cuisse…

Il s'arrêta en sentant le regard incisif de Kaname et leva les yeux. Elle avait un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Je te trouve vraiment observateur pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé… Tu as passé combien de temps à contempler mes fesses aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je…

Sosuke tenta de démentir, mais d'un autre coté, c'était difficile de nier après ce qu'il avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt seulement alors qu'elle se baissait.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, Kaname aurait fait un scandale, l'aurait traité de pervers et certainement battu à mort, mais pour Sosuke, elle se contenta de sourire et avec un faux air innocent, lui demanda :

- Tu m'aides à l'enlever, parce que je ne peux pas partir avec, surtout si je ne reviens pas.

Elle agita sa main bandée sous son nez comme pour justifier ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le balancement de ses hanches alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vestiaire lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Pour autant, Sosuke ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre et prit tout son temps pour lui retirer sa robe et son tablier. Le reste ne lui posait pas problème, au contraire. Il se dit même qu'il passerait voir la patronne pour être sûre que Kaname garderait bien les bas en souvenir.

Ils pouvaient être utiles, à condition que personne d'autre que lui ne les voie.


	26. Un peu de maintenance

_Wooty!! Ca faisait un bail ! Heureusement, je suis à nouveau motivée et j'ai un peu de temps, donc cette fois, c'est la bonne et je vais finir. Et je commence en douceur, avec le deuxième texte de la série 'Kaname rejoint Mithril'. Il y en aura peut-être encore un avec un autre département, et sur une autre série, mais c'est pour plus tard._

_Pour l'instant, frustration garantie avec nos tourtereaux préférés. So, enjoy!!_

* * *

**Un peu de maintenance** - Thème : Huile

La seule lumière qui éclairait le hangar provenait d'une petite lampe torche posée à même le sol. Son halo lumineux projetait des ombres curieuses sur les murs et au plafond, donnant à la pièce des allures de caverne hantée.

Le tintement métallique d'une clé tombant sur le béton résonna dans le hangar et Kaname retint de justesse un juron.

Elle avait promis à Lemming qu'elle irait se coucher, mais elle n'avait pas résisté et s'était faufilé discrètement vers les AS pour faire ses modifications.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas en état de dormir. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le service de développement technologique de Mithril, quelques mois plus tôt, elle travaillait en douce sur cet appareil et elle comptait bien récupérer toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin ce soir.

L'Arbalest était peut-être une pure merveille mais elle avait remarqué plusieurs améliorations possibles et elle trépignait d'impatience de vérifier par elle-même la véracité de ses recherches.

Elle avait assez attendu et maintenant, elle prenait les devants pour faire ses réglages, sans se soucier de l'avis de la hiérarchie. Elle finissait de revisser l'enveloppe du compresseur droit quand elle avait laissé échapper sa clé anglaise à cause de la suie qui lui couvrait les mains.

A quatre pattes entre les genoux de l'AS, elle tâtonna pour retrouver ses outils et refermer le dos de l'armure.

Son cœur battait fort à l'idée d'être surprise et elle entendait le sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles à cause de l'adrénaline.

Si quelqu'un la trouvait ici à cette heure, elle allait avoir des ennuis. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle voulait faire et espérait bien être au fond de son lit quand ses modifications seraient découvertes.

Quand elle mit enfin la main sur son tourne-vis, elle se retint de sauter de joie et repartit directement vers l'arrière de l'AS pour finir son travail. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver.

« Tu m'évites ? » La voix de Sosuke la fit sursauter et elle bénit l'obscurité qui lui permettait de cacher son embarras.

Oui, elle l'évitait, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de l'avouer.

Quand elle avait fini par rejoindre Mithril, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher de Sosuke. Même s'il avait ses missions aux quatre coins du monde, il était souvent à la base, et pas seulement pour les tests techniques.

Ils pouvaient passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, aussi bien pour le travail que dans leurs moments de détente.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre en quelques semaines de collaboration. Enfin surtout de son coté à elle, puisqu'elle l'avait découvert dans son élément.

Mais tous ses rêves s'étaient effondrés d'un coup quand on lui avait parlé des règles très strictes sur la fraternisation, lui interdisant plus ou moins d'avoir des relations avec ses collègues.

La nouvelle avait été difficile à encaisser, mais petit à petit, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'éviter son ancien garde du corps pour ne pas être tentée et surtout ne pas le mettre dans une position délicate.

Kaname n'était pas du genre à attirer des ennuis aux autres de façon volontaire, par conséquent, elle fuyait Sosuke pour ne pas lui poser problème.

Sauf qu'elle ne lui avait fourni aucune explication sur son comportement et qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier le mal qu'elle se donnait pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Comme il restait fixement en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine à attendre une réponse, Kaname soupira et décida de se lever.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de se cogner la tête au sas du cockpit laissé ouvert après ses modifications du système d'exploitation. Et elle n'avait pas prévu non plus que Sosuke réagirait aussi vite, la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras alors qu'elle titubait sous la violence du choc et encore moins la sensation de chaleur qui s'éveillerait en elle le long du chemin suivi par les doigts de Sosuke sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? »

Son ton était plus doux et Kaname sentit immédiatement l'inquiétude dans sa voix qui avait remplacé la déception, si bien qu'elle ne put refouler complètement le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait le ventre.

Elle aurait dû lui parler. Seulement si elle admettait qu'elle l'évitait, elle devrait lui expliquer ses raisons et par là même, lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sosuke perçut certainement son malaise puisqu'il la relâcha aussitôt qu'il l'eut éloignée de l'Arbalest et comme pour éviter qu'un silence gêné ne s'installe, il demanda : « Tu faisais quoi au juste ? »

Il ne voulait pas paraître accusateur mais il était réellement surpris de la trouver en train de bricoler sur son AS au beau milieu de la nuit, toute seule, et dans le noir presque complet.

Kaname saisit l'opportunité de détourner la conversation de leur relation et d'un coup, elle partit dans un grand laïus sur les améliorations qu'elle avait faites au niveau du système informatique, mais aussi technique. Elle avait lu les rapports de mission du sergent et prêté une attention toute particulière aux différents problèmes rencontrés lors des combats. Elle savait que les mouvements n'étaient pas toujours aussi souples ou rapides que le pilote l'aurait souhaité, surtout quand les ressources énergétiques commençaient à baisser ou que toute la puissance était concentrée sur l'utilisation du Lambda Driver.

Sosuke l'écouta en silence, admiratif devant son travail mais aussi surpris de l'intérêt qu'elle avait porté à sa machine, et donc d'une certaine manière à lui également.

Soudain, elle se retourna vers lui et avec un sourire rayonnant, elle lui demanda : « Tu veux jeter un œil ? »

Sosuke avait légèrement décroché et il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait tester ses changements en restant dans le hangar, mais quand il la vit escalader l'AS et mettre en route l'interface informatique, il comprit qu'elle voulait seulement lui montrer les modifications sur le système d'exploitation.

Il s'installa alors dans le cockpit et commença à lire le rapport que Al lui affichait à l'écran.

Kaname était à l'extérieur de l'appareil, assise sur le rebord du cockpit et penchée sur le coté pour lui indiquer au fur et à mesure la marche à suivre. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux avant de pointer une ligne en particulier, et elle réalisa que ses mains étaient encore couverte d'huile à cause de son passage dans le compresseur.

« Zut ! » Elle s'était mis de la suie et de l'huile sur le visage et ses vêtements étaient eux-aussi tachés par la graisse présente dans les rouages de l'AS. Elle devait s'essuyer les doigts avant de continuer, mais elle n'avait que son short en jean sur lequel frotter ses paumes.

Sosuke la regarda faire, fasciné. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues couvertes de suie, elle était encore plus belle et désirable. En plus, elle avait cet air passionné quand elle lui parlait des modifications qu'elle avait faites et une fois encore, il ressentit cet immense bien être et cette curieuse chaleur qu'elle était la seule à éveiller en lui.

Il avait une petite idée sur la cause de cette émotion et même s'il n'osait pas vraiment faire un geste vers elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de ne plus être son garde du corps.

Maintenant, il avait le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments soient partagés et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre à ce niveau-là.

Normalement, il était du genre direct et franc, mais avec Kaname, il hésitait toujours à se comporter comme il en avait l'habitude. Il craignait toujours de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas et de la perdre encore un peu plus.

D'un autre coté, s'il ne tentait rien, un autre le ferait certainement.

Il avait entendu les réflexions à son sujet au mess ou au sein de l'équipe de maintenance.

Sosuke ne la voyait pas souvent, surtout depuis trois semaines où elle était toujours occupée à faire des expériences mystérieuses, mais il avait de ses nouvelles, grâce à tous les hommes de la base ou presque qui parlaient régulièrement de la dernière recrue du département de recherches.

Le succès de Kaname était peut-être même plus important au sein de Mithril qu'il ne l'avait été au lycée, et en plus, face à ses collègues, Sosuke était bien plus limité dans ses marges d'action. Il ne pouvait pas menacer ses supérieurs simplement parce qu'ils commentaient les jambes interminables de la Whispered, ou se permettaient une remarque sur la splendeur de son décolleté.

Mao était bien intervenue une fois ou deux, mais les réflexions continuaient.

Il avait même eu droit à de nombreuses questions sur ses rapports exacts avec Kaname, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas failli dans sa mission pour se laisser aller à un comportement déplacé.

Ou pour s'assurer qu'elle était disponible, lui avait expliqué Kurz après coup.

« Hey, tu m'écoutes ?! » Kaname tirait sur sa manche en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Apparemment Sosuke avait à nouveau décroché et même s'il tentait de se concentrer sur les explications qu'elle lui donnait, il revenait invariablement contempler la trace d'huile sur sa joue et Kaname finit par s'en apercevoir.

Elle rougit un peu, se sentant observée, puis demanda d'un ton sec : « Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Si ça t'intéresse pas, je comprends tu sais… »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant de repousser un peu sa frange, et elle étala encore davantage la suie sur son front avant de se pencher un peu plus dans l'habitacle pour couper l'ordinateur principal.

Cette fois, Sosuke n'hésita pas. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la tenir en place, et tirant sur le bout de sa manche de l'autre coté, il essuya les marques qu'elle avait sur le visage, partant de sa tempe, jusqu'à sa joue, son pouce caressant doucement la courbe de sa pommette avant de s'égarer au coin de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Kaname le dévisagea, perplexe, à la fois ravie de ce geste tendre et apeurée par ses conséquences, si jamais on les surprenait.

Sosuke restait à fixer sa bouche entrouverte, si près et si tentante qu'il se demanda comment il avait résisté aussi longtemps. Il s'approcha lentement pour l'embrasser, oubliant ses appréhension dès qu'il sentit son souffle chaud frôler ses lèvres.

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser son baiser que Kaname le repoussa gentiment, son poing fermé planté sur son torse pour le garder à une distance respectable.

Sosuke eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup à l'estomac mais il réussit à lever les yeux vers elle, pour se retrouver face à son visage baissé, refusant de le regarder.

Sa voix trembla quand elle murmura simplement : « Il ne faut pas… »

Déglutissant lentement, Sosuke fit un gros effort pour dénouer sa gorge et parvint tant bien que mal à parler à son tour.

« Je suis désolé. »

Kaname secoua la tête, et s'excusa elle-aussi. Elle marmonna quelques phrases incohérentes que Sosuke ne comprit pas, mais ce qu'il saisit en revanche, fut la partie sur l'interdiction de se voir qui l'interpella immédiatement.

Retrouvant son sang froid, il demanda alors : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par on n'a pas le droit ? »

Kaname se redressa un peu vivement et manqua de se cogner à nouveau sur le haut du sas, mais Sosuke réagit tout de suite et la tira brusquement dans le cockpit, la faisant pratiquer tomber sur lui.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, sous le choc de sa chute, la surprise de son geste et l'incompréhension générale de son attitude.

Rougissant un peu, elle tenta de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre mais Sosuke n'était pas disposé à attendre. Il l'assit fermement sur ses genoux et redemanda d'un ton nettement plus autoritaire :

« Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de se voir ? »

Il était sincèrement inquiet. Ses supérieurs lui auraient-ils interdit de l'approcher ? Subissait-elle des pressions de sa hiérarchie ?

Kaname bredouilla quelques mots à propos de fraternisation et de refus de causer des problèmes mais ses explications furent assez vite étouffées par les lèvres de Sosuke qui redécouvrirent les siennes.

Doucement, il l'embrassa, goûtant enfin sa bouche, avant de murmurer tranquillement : « Il n'y aucun risque puisque nous ne sommes pas dans le même département. »

Il esquissa un sourire face au regard stupéfait de Kaname, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer plus en détail les subtilités du règlement militaire.

Si tôt qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait eu un horrible malentendu, elle saisit sa chance et se tournant un peu, elle s'installa mieux sur ses genoux, le chevauchant à moitié avant d'attraper son visage à deux mains pour dévorer ses lèvres. Elle perdit ses doigts dans cheveux, adorant ses mèches brunes trop longues qui couraient sur son cou et Sosuke en profita pour resserrer son emprise sur sa taille et poser lui aussi la main sur sa nuque.

Non seulement il répondait impatiemment à son baiser, mais il décida de l'approfondir progressivement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres avant d'explorer sa bouche.

Il léchait et caressait sa langue, découvrant petit à petit son goût unique, ce parfum qui l'enivrait depuis des années et auquel il n'avait plus besoin de résister.

Sosuke descendit la main le long de son cou, son épaule puis son bras, frolant le coté de son sein au passage, mais au lieu d'en être agressée, Kaname frissonna et se cambra vers lui comme pour l'encourager. Elle roula des hanches, venant inconsciemment plaquer son pubis sur le sien alors qu'il continuait de glisser vers ses fesses pour l'attirer encore plus sur lui.

Sentant ses doigts qui s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas, Kaname décida qu'elle-aussi avait le droit d'explorer un peu l'anatomie du sergent, et tout en gardant une main dans ses cheveux, elle libéra l'autre et commença à s'intéresser aux boutons de son uniforme. La timidité était rapidement remplacée par un désit brûlant qui l'enflammait entièrement, réduisant à néant ses capacités de réflexions.

Alors que Sosuke glissa du coté de sa fesse vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, s'approchant dangereusement de son entre-jambe, Kaname quitta sa bouche pour planter ses dents dans son cou et étouffer un soupir mélangeant contentement et frustration alors qe de l'autre coté, il laissa sa taille pour remonter dans son dos.

Et tout à coup, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, Kaname se retrouva assise sur l'écran de contrôle, Sosuke à moitié allongée sur elle, lui mordillant la gorge.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à réagir à l'instinct. L'envie les consumait tous les deux avec la même intensité ensorcelante.

Kaname enroula les cuisses autour de ses hanches et s'appliqua à lui retirer le haut de son treillis pour découvrir non sans une certaine déception qu'il portait un t-shirt dessous.

Son grognement n'échappa pas à Sosuke qui la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe. Abandonnant pour quelques secondes la course de ses baisers, il se redressa un peu, évitant de peu la colision avec le sas, retira son t-shirt et l'envoya dehors.

Le sourire satisfait de Kaname alors qu'il se tenait torse nu au-dessus d'elle valait toutes les récompenses du monde et en cet instant, Sosuke se sentit le plus heureux des hommes.

Puis il se fit tirer de force par la jeune fille qui réclamait encore ses lèvres, tout en caressant ses épaules. Ses doigts créaient sur sa peau de longues trainées brulantes alors qu'elle dessinait des schémas complexes sur son dos et son torse, réveillant tous ses désirs inassouvis et il se retrouva lui-aussi à regretter qu'elle ait encore son débardeur.

Profitant qu'elle arquait son dos pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou, il passa la main sous le coton et découvrit enfin le velouté de sa chair qui frémissait à son passage. Kaname ondulait sous ses doigts et quand elle frotta son pubis contre le sien, Sosuke perdit pied.

Il avait envie d'elle. C'était une évidence. Une douloureuse évidence. Seulement ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'activité et ils risquaient de se faire surprendre à tout moment. D'un autre coté, c'était une opportunité peut-être unique et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de reprendre s'il devait s'arrêter maintenant.

L'urgence de la situation suffit à lui faire oublier ses inhibitions, et le sergent laissa ses réserves et sa timidité de coté quand il sentit la main de Kaname jouer au ras de sa ceinture. Elle semblait se passionner pour ses abdominaux qu'elle étudiait précisément tout en l'embrassant alors qu'il découvrait les seins à travers le satin de son soutien-gorge.

Il était sur le point de le dégraffer quand la voix de Al retentit dans le hangar pour demander s'il y avait un problème, rappelant les deux adolescents à la réalité.

Leur étreinte bien que particulièrement plaisante fut écourtée brusquement par l'intervention de l'IA qui s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de communication ni avec le sergent ni avec sa mécano et n'arrêtait pas poser des questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Al, je t'avais demandé d'être discret, dit Kaname entre ses dents, jetant un regard assassin au plafond de l'habitacle, comme si l'IA pouvait la voir.

- Toujours un sens aigu du timing, marmonna Sosuke alors qu'il se rassit dans son siège, le souffle court et les joues en feu. »

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer alors que Kaname tentait de remettre son débardeur en place.

Ils étaient l'un et l'autre plus qu'embarrassés et n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder, mais quand Al demanda s'il avait interrompu quelque chose, les deux adolescents répondirent de concert :

« La ferme, Al ! » avant de réussir à se faire face.

Sosuke commença à bredouiller des excuses, mais fut arrêté par les doigts de Kaname sur ses lèvres. Elle remarqua alors les traces d'huile qu'elle avait étalé sur ses joues et son torse et avec un sourire timide, lui glissa :

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai couvert de suie. »

Baissant les yeux sur son short, elle constata qu'elle était loin d'être propre et s'appuyant sur le rebord du sas, elle commença à sortir du cockpit.

« Je crois qu'il faudra reprendre tout ça une prochaine fois, » finit-elle par proposer alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux l'AS et Sosuke marqua un temps d'arrêt en attrapant son t-shirt puis lui demanda de son ton monocorde :

« Tu veux dire les explications...? »

Kaname se retourna, surprise, puis un sourire en coin éclaira son visage comme elle se penchait vers lui en lui prenant le vêtement des mains avant qu'il ne puisse le renfiler.

« Pas seulement. »

Et elle l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires en suggérant une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de toutes cette huile qui leur collait à la peau.


	27. Cauchemar

_Histoire en trois parties normalement, mais peut-être quatre en fait, si je suis très inspirée. Ce premier morceau n'est pas très... euh... descriptif, mais les choses vont rapidement évoluer. Donc pas de panique, ça va venir. Et en plus, je les écris dans l'ordre donc y aura bientôt la suite. Si c'est pas beau ça !_

* * *

**Of Love and Duty - **Première partie : Cauchemar  
**Thème : **14 - Cuir**  
**

La pluie n'arrêtait pas. Comme si le ciel lui-même était triste. Comme si le ciel voulait laver les dernières traces de son passé, qui n'avaient pas été soufflées par l'explosion.

La photo de sa mère était à moitié brûlée et gisait maintenant abandonnée dans le caniveau.

Elle ne fit pas un geste pour la ramasser.

Kaname se tenait sous le porche, les yeux fixes sur l'immeuble en face d'elle.

Son immeuble.

Son appartement.

Là où elle vivait depuis bientôt quatre ans.

Et il ne restait rien.

Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Ils avaient été plutôt méticuleux. Seule sa chambre avait sauté.

Là où elle aurait dû être. Là où elle serait toujours si pour une fois, pour une fois, elle avait agi raisonnablement.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, et finalement, elle avait pris les devants et posé ses conditions.

Elle ne regrettait pas, oh non.

Enfin, si peut-être un peu, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'elle attendait, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait le désastre devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'elle avait dit.

L'humiliation était toujours là, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du choc d'avoir tout perdu.

Elle frissonna.

Etait-ce le froid, était-ce de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, était-ce la solitude de se retrouver là, dans la rue, couverte seulement d'une fine robe de coton trempée pendant qu'il verrouillait le périmètre, elle ne savait pas.

Ou peut-être simplement était-ce son silence face à son ultimatum qui ressemblait dangereusement à une réponse, et pas vraiment celle qu'elle attendait.

Elle ne voulait plus le voir de toute façon.

Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Ou pas fait en l'occurrence.

Elle frissonna à nouveau, se frictionna les bras et se tassa un peu plus sous le porche.

Quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour avoir l'air calme. Il ne devait pas la voir effondrée, elle devait être forte et agir comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles étouffant le bruit de la pluie, mais elle saurait préserver les apparences.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle appréhendait de se retrouver nez à nez avec Sosuke et fut déçue de voir que Mao se tenait à ses côtés.

La jeune femme avait un sourire triste qui se voulait rassurant et elle lui demandait si tout allait bien.

C'était une question idiote, mais elle partait d'une bonne intention.

Kaname hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, qui forcément, trahirait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Mao acquiesça et lui annonça qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Après, ils pourraient tous rentrer.

Rentrer où, avait envie de hurler Kaname mais aucun son ne sortit.

Elle se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête et l'ancienne Marine la laissa à nouveau seule à regarder la pluie.

Kaname attendit patiemment qu'on lui donne le signal du départ et docilement, elle suivit les indications d'un soldat anonyme qui lui disait de monter dans le transporteur.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de là où on l'emmenait, personne n'ayant cru nécessaire de l'en informer. Ce n'était pas très important de toute façon.

Elle avait tout perdu. Sa chambre, son appartement et certainement aussi son protecteur, tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu faire avancer un peu leur relation.

L'air apeuré de Sosuke quand elle s'était approchée de lui restait gravé dans sa mémoire et maintenant qu'elle était assise à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se comporte de la sorte ?

Leurs rapports n'étaient pas si mal avant.

Ils étaient amis.

Ou presque.

Bien sûr, depuis longtemps déjà, elle espérait plus, mais elle savait bien qu'il en était incapable.

Ce n'était pas sa première tentative après tout, même si ça avait été de loin la plus explicite. Et qu'elle avait pratiquement exigé qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose.

En général, elle se contenta de s'asseoir tout près de lui, et éventuellement, s'ils regardaient un film ensemble, elle posait la tête sur son épaule.

Mais là, elle s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui. Et bien évidemment, il avait paniqué.

Ou simplement, il n'était pas intéressé.

C'était d'ailleurs le plus probable sinon, il aurait déjà tenté une approche lui-aussi. Ou au moins, il aurait répondu à sa demande.

Kaname soupira malgré elle.

Toute cette situation était grotesque.

Elle était trempée, elle avait froid, elle venait de voir la moitié de sa maison partir en fumée sans raison et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était de se morfondre de sa propre bêtise d'avoir tenté d'obtenir une démonstration d'affection de Sergent Austérité.

Et alors qu'elle était là à attendre dieu savait quoi, personne ne lui avait ne serait-ce que proposé un mouchoir.

Pas forcément pour pleurer, encore qu'elle était assez tentée de le faire vu les circonstances, mais au moins pour s'essuyer un peu.

Elle aurait sans doute pu demander à un des militaires présents de lui prêter une serviette, ou avouer qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens ; et même ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus lors de son séjour à bord du De Danaan n'étaient pas assez proches d'elle pour qu'elle les importune de la sorte.

Le seul à qui elle aurait pu se confier, celui vers lequel elle pouvait toujours se tourner quand la situation devenait vraiment délicate, celui qui était là pour la protéger et la soutenir, celui-là, elle l'avait définitivement perdu en se comportant comme une idiote et exigeant ce qu'il était incapable de lui donner.

Fermant les yeux, Kaname appuya sa tête contre les parois métalliques du transporteur et frissonna de plus belle.

Le mur derrière elle était glacé et avec ses cheveux qui lui dégoulinaient dans le dos, elle avait l'impression de geler sur place.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir un peu vain de se réchauffer.

D'un coup, alors qu'elle pensait perdre définitivement l'usage de ses membres inférieurs, elle sentit quelque chose de lourd et chaud lui envelopper les épaules.

L'odeur de poudre et de cuir qui s'en dégageait lui rappela immédiatement Sosuke et elle comprit à qui appartenait la veste qui lui était tombée dessus.

Il n'avait même pas dit un mot, et simplement posé son blouson sur elle. Peut-être pour l'aider, ou peut-être simplement pour s'en débarrasser. Elle préféra ne pas savoir.

Kaname s'en voulut d'être aussi amère et elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'assit à côté et que le sol vibra. Elle se doutait bien de qui était à côté d'elle et ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour s'expliquer. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus.

Kaname comprit que l'appareil allait partir et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Sa maison, ses amis, sa vie.

Et probablement sa relation avec Sosuke, aussi inexistante qu'elle ait pu être jusque là.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas d'affaires avec elle, même pas une paire de chaussures.

Machinalement, elle resserra la veste qu'elle avait sur le dos, plongea le nez dans son col, et se contenta de savourer la douce présence du vêtement autour d'elle qui correspondait si bien à Sosuke. C'était une maigre consolation, mais pour quelques instants au moins, elle pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu et qu'il lui restait une chance de tout réparer.

A un moment, elle dut s'endormir, et probablement rêver que toute cette soirée n'avait pas tourné au cauchemar, qu'il l'avait laissé l'embrasser et qu'elle n'avait pas eu à lui demander de choisir entre sa mission et ses sentiments, puisque à peine quelques secondes après le départ de l'appareil, elle entendit les cris des soldats qui débarquaient.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, avec une légère appréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de là où elle se trouvait et elle fut surprise de se retrouver encore si près de Sosuke. Il n'était pas parti avec les autres et attendait qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller.

Il se tenait droit devant elle, le corps rigide faisant barrage entre elle et la porte si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui se trouvait dehors, mais ce n'était pas très important.

Kaname se pencha un peu pour tenter de jeter un œil à l'extérieur, sauf qu'avec l'obscurité, elle ne fut pas tellement plus avancée.

Sosuke la sentit bouger et il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Son visage était aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire et Kaname étouffa un gémissement. De honte ou de regret, elle n'était pas très sûre.

Et dire que si tout s'était passé suivant son plan, en ce moment-même, elle aurait dû être bien au chaud au fond de son lit blottie dans ses bras.

Et puis soudain, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment disparaître pour éviter la confrontation, elle sursauta en sentant les mains du sergent qui remontaient les longs de ses jambes.

Kaname le regarda, stupéfaite par son geste, en particulier quand elle nota qu'il ne s'arrêta pas à ses genoux mais poursuivait son ascension sur ses cuisses, ses hanches et continuant à la caresser à travers sa robe.

Elle aurait pu protester, le traiter de pervers ou simplement exiger une explication, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Après tout, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait attendu de lui quelques heures plus tôt, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Et elle comprit rapidement que les doigts de Sosuke n'était pas là pour explorer son corps dans un but érotique, mais bien purement pratique.

« Tu es encore gelée, » conclut-il de sa voix monocorde, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement naturel.

Kaname voulut répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il faudrait te sécher un peu… »

Sosuke réfléchissait à voix haute, se concentrant sur le présent pour surtout ne pas penser à ce qui l'avait amené à se retrouver là.

Il passa la main sur sa nuque, retira l'épaisse masse de cheveux qui lui collaient au dos et resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules avant de se mettre à la frictionner vivement.

Il évitait de la regarder et curieusement, Kaname lui savait gré. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la voie comme ça.

La chaleur qui montait en elle n'était en rien due à ce qu'il faisait, mais bien à leur proximité.

Et au contact direct de leur peau.

Et vu comme il avait semblé enthousiaste par l'idée d'une avancée dans leur relation, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister davantage sur ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Il préférait sûrement ne pas être au courant de ce genre de détails, alors autant ne pas chercher à lui expliquer plus avant.  
Sosuke remarqua qu'elle reprenait des couleurs et il soupira intérieurement. Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

Il se redressa et lui demanda simplement : « Tu peux marcher ? »

Il avait bien remarqué l'état de ses pieds, de même que les écorchures sur ses genoux et sans doute ailleurs, à cause de l'explosion.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour la protéger, mais elle n'était pas beaucoup couverte et forcément, le choc avait été violent donc tout son corps en avait souffert.

Mais Kaname ne se préoccupait pas d'éventuelles blessures physiques. Son orgueil était bien trop meurtri pour qu'elle s'intéresse à des considérations aussi futiles que l'état de ses articulations après sa chute quand sa chambre avait été soufflée.

Bêtement, elle se remit à hocher la tête, et se leva pour suivre Sosuke. Il la guida dans un dédalle de couloirs à peine éclairés et sans un mot, l'installa dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, sans la moindre fenêtre.

« La salle de bain est là, si tu veux des serviettes et tu devrais enlever ta robe, pour éviter de prendre froid. »

Il parla de manière parfaitement neutre, avec un ton encore plus plat qu'à l'ordinaire et Kaname ne put que regarder ses pieds, sales et égratignés avant d'acquiescer mollement en resserrant sa veste sur sa poitrine.

Sosuke quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, la laissant seule, plus abandonnée et perdue que jamais.

Rapidement, elle prit une douche et savoura chaque seconde qu'elle passait sous le jet brûlant. Elle refusait de réfléchir et restait concentrée sur le mur en face d'elle dont elle comptait méthodiquement les carreaux pour surtout ne pas penser.

Puis elle s'enroula dans une serviette blanche, à peine assez grande pour lui couvrir le haut des jambes et elle se sécha les cheveux à la va vite.

Sa robe était toujours humide, si bien qu'elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir.

Rien, à part le blouson de Sosuke qui l'attendait sur le dossier de la chaise.

Kaname hésita et finalement, elle l'enfila. Il était bien trop grand pour elle ; ses mains atteignaient à peine le bout des manches et les pans lui tombaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Ce n'était pas terrible comme vêtement, mais au moins, elle n'était pas complètement nue.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du spectacle qu'elle offrait ainsi et quand Sosuke revint de son débriefing, il resta sous le choc immobile et figé en face d'elle, ce qui la terrifia.

Elle avait tout envisagé, les pires scénarios se jouant déjà dans sa tête alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait devenir et rageait de sa propre impuissance. Puis tout s'arrêta et elle sortit de ce cauchemar alors que Sosuke rentrait pleinement dans le sien.

Il avait résisté tant bien que mal à ses avances un peu plus tôt, mais là, ça devenait difficile de ne pas craquer.

« Je… »

Kaname ne savait pas quoi dire, mais à la façon dont il la regardait, elle devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait troublé, embarrassé, coupable.

C'était encore pire que dans la soirée quand elle lui avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'il avait reculé pour lui échapper.

Quand il s'approcha, Kaname s'attendit au pire. Il allait lui annoncer qu'il ne la reverrait plus comme elle le lui avait demandé s'il refusait d'admettre ses sentiments, qu'il ne voulait plus être chargé de sa protection et souhaitait sortir à tout jamais de sa vie, ou simplement qu'il la détestait.

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il serait séduit simplement par un blouson de cuir et accepterait enfin d'oublier sa mission pour se concentrer sur l'individu qu'il devait surveiller.

Pourtant, quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait sans doute mal interprété ses réactions jusque là. Et que s'il avait toujours gardé ses distances avec elle, même quand elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à se rapprocher, ce n'était peut-être que parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre.

Quand enfin, il mit fin à son baiser, il lui murmura simplement : « A partir de maintenant, tu restes avec moi. »

Kaname esquissa un sourire et lui demanda naïvement : « Alors, est-ce que je peux avoir de quoi m'habiller ? »

Sosuke la caressa à travers son blouson, ses doigts courant tranquillement sur le cuir, le long de ses bras, avant de redescendre sur ses seins et son ventre pour finir par se faufiler dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui et il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Pour ce soir, tu n'en auras pas besoin. »


	28. Insomnie

_Suite du thème précédent, nettement plus explicite dans le contenu. En gros, un bon gros NC-17, donc âmes sensibles, fuyez avant d'être à jamais perverties !_

* * *

**Of Love and Duty - **Deuxième partie : Insomnie

**Thème : Doux **

L'absence de fenêtre rendait la chambre un peu triste.

Enfin, sinistre serait plus adaptée. Avec ses murs gris, son mobilier métallique et son absence totale de décoration, la pièce ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une suite princière.

Pourtant Kaname n'avait aucune intention de se plaindre.

De toute façon, vu l'heure, il fasait nuit depuis longtemps déjà et la pénombre qui régnait autour d'elle convenait parfaitement à ce qu'elle avait à faire. Encore qu'elle était curieusement passive depuis le début de toute cette histoire et se contentait surtout de se laisser faire.

Peut-être à cause du choc. Peut-être simplement parce que Sosuke ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin qu'elle participe autrement que par son rôle de figurante. Peut-être aussi parce ce que ses baisers sur son cou étaient si délicieux qu'elle en oubliait de réagir autrement qu'en murmurant son approbation pour l'inviter à poursuivre son exploration.

Sosuke repoussa lentement sa veste pour accéder à son épaule et laisser courir ses lèvres de le long de sa clavicule.

Kaname frissonna quand ses doigts glissèrent sous le cuir pour retirer complètement le blouson, et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas rougir de sa propre nudité. Encore qu'il lui restait sa serviette pour la couvrir un minimum, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas en place bien longtemps.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Même si Sosuke s'assura de son consentement avant de la déshabiller complètement, il se débarrassa de l'éponge si tôt il l'installa sur le lit.

Il n'arrêtait de l'embrasser et de la toucher, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se passer d'elle, de son corps, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Puis lentement, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, admirant sa silhouette longiligne avant de reprendre son exploration.

Doucement, il laissa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser plus profond, sa langue jouant tendrement sur ses lèvres avant de s'immiscer petit à petit dans sa bouche, découvrant son goût acidulé plus intense maintenant qu'il l'immisçait vraiment en elle.

Kaname se sentit sombrer et elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise en réalisant qu'elle était allongée en travers du matelas avec Sosuke au-dessus d'elle.

Il s'appuyait sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser et profitait de sa main libre pour caresser son flanc, effleurant le côté de son sein, avant de poursuivre sa descente vers sa taille, sa hanche et sa cuisse.

Il accrocha ses doigts sur son genou et l'écarta un peu pour se positionner un peu mieux entre ses jambes et plaquer son ventre sur son pubis.

Kaname perdit une main dans ses mèches brunes et apprécia tout particulièrement les cheveux un peu plus longs de sa nuque où elle pouvait entortiller ses doigts pour l'attirer encore davantage contre elle.

Pour la première fois, elle sentit son sourire alors qu'elle se cambrait vers lui et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Il ne résista pas, au contraire, il semblait aussi pressé qu'elle de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de pouvoir profiter pleinement du délicieux contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Alors qu'elle continuait son parcourt sur la bordure de son pantalon, elle s'attarda un peu plus dans son dos pour aller agripper ses fesses à pleine main, le forçant à s'installer complètement sur elle. Même là, il était parfaitement musclé et Kaname se délecta de sa découverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque son érection qui pressait entre ses jambes. Elle retint son souffle mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. Elle aimait la friction de son sexe sur le sien, et regrettait presque la barrière de tissu qui freinait les sensations.

Sosuke dut penser la même chose puisqu'il remonta le long de sa cuisse, par l'intérieur afin de la toucher directement. Du bout des doigts, d'abord un peu hésitant, il longea le pli de l'aine alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres s'aventurer sur sa gorge et doucement, il s'orienta vers les boucles brunes de son pubis tout en léchant sa clavicule.

Kaname ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne retint pas son soupir de contentement quand enfin, il s'avança jusqu'à son clitoris, au moment où sa langue trouvait le bout de son sein.

L'instant était parfait, le contact ferme et tendre, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de délicatesse et d'agressivité pour le rendre irrésistible.

Une vague de chaleur partit du plus profond de son ventre pour se répandre lentement dans son corps, éveillant chacun de ses sens à l'extrême pendant qu'il continuait son assaut sur sa poitrine et explorait chaque repli de son entre-jambe.

Elle se doutait qu'il serait habile et attentif, mais elle fut tout de même surprise de le découvrir si talentueux, de ce domaine-là. Pourtant, chacun de ses gestes étaient adaptés, comme s'il devinait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et à quel moment.

Avec une infinie prudence, Sosuke glissait ses doigts entre ses lèvres, les écartant un peu pour s'enfoncer un peu elle. Il étudiait chacune de ses réactions pour ne pas lui faire mal et il fut soulagé que son gémissement était uniquement dû au plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Couvrant sa poitrine de ses lèvres, il embrassa son ventre avant de descendre encore plus et de s'asseoir sur les talons pour se mettre à bonne hauteur.

Depuis des mois, il ne pouvait dormir correctement, les images vivaces de Kaname se donnant à lui hantant régulièrement ses nuits et enfin, il avoir le droit de céder à la tentation et de laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes.

Kaname sursauta un peu en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa hanche, et comprenant ce qu'il prévoyait, elle voulut l'arrêter, considérant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le sergent était bien décidé à aller au bout de son plan.

Il avait toute la nuit devant lui pour lui faire l'amour et pour l'instant, il était surtout motivé pour la faire jouir et utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Kaname tenta de protester, mais quand il appuya son index un plus profondément en elle, elle perdit l'usage de parole et se contenta de s'arquer vers lui, lui offrant l'accès qu'il désirait.

Sosuke, se voulant le plus doux possible, commença par un simple baiser, juste au dessus de là où sa main fouillait ses chairs, puis délicatement, il fit jouer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue se faufila entre chaque repli pendant que ses doigts s'invitaient un peu plus dans son ventre, entrainant à chaque fois une nouvelle vague de chaleur, accompagnée d'un soupir satisfait.

Les hanches de Kaname ondulaient spontanément, donnant la cadence et la jeune fille serra les draps pour se retenir de hurler quand il se mit à la lécher franchement.

Son sang tapait dans ses tempes et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse, mais elle était incapable de se contrôler. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva d'un coup submergée, noyée sous l'intensité de la vague qu'il soulevait à chaque passage.

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était Sosuke et le désir qu'il éveillait en elle, la rendait ivre de sensations qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

Bien sûr, il y avait cette délicieuse brûlure là où il l'embrassait, mais également à chaque fois qu'il la caressait, son autre main n'ayant jamais cessé de la toucher. Ses jambes, ses hanches, son ventre et même ses seins qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécié.

Le monde se mit à tourner, suivant le rythme saccadé de Sosuke qui accélérait le va et vient de ses doigts jusqu'au moment où il sentit les premiers spasmes.

Sa langue remonta jusqu'à son clitoris et Kaname crut prendre feu. La chaleur courut jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre, chaque muscle se contractement avant de se détendre entièrement, la laissant étourdie de plaisir, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits, elle nota que Sosuke continua à l'embrasser, ses baisers remontant lentement vers sa poitrine avant de finalement revenir à son cou et lui mordiller l'oreille.

Kaname saisit alors sa chance et posant un pied sur le rebord du lit, elle prit appui sur le matelas et roula pour faire basculer le sergent sur le dos et s'installer au-dessus de lui.

La pression de son pantalon était encore plus forte que la première fois qu'elle l'avait sentie et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Il avait envie d'elle, et rien que d'elle. C'était grisant et excitant.

Puis Kaname réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissé jouer jusque là, mais maintenant, elle considérait que c'était son tour de lui prouver de quoi elle était capable. Après tout, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, ils avaient toute la nuit pour eux.

Et il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse dormir dans cet état.


	29. Rêve éveillé

_Dernière partie de cette petite histoire qui ne ressemble finalement pas du tout à ce que je prévoyais au départ. Honnêtement, ça vire PWP avec une bonne de fluff sur la fin et j'en suis assez mortifiée. En gros, de l'anatomique bien poussé sans grand intérêt et une tonne de sucre pour faire passer le tout._

_Mais comme c'est presque le dernier, vous me pardonnerez. Ou pas..._

* * *

**Of Love and Duty - **Troisième partie

**Possessif – Rêve éveillé**

Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, Kaname savait que Sosuke était plus que bien fait. Elle l'avait vu en maillot de bain, à l'école ou à la plage et elle avait été assez souvent dans ses bras pour noter la forme parfaite de ses muscles, que ce soit aux épaules ou sur le torse.

Mais même en connaissant théoriquement la réalité de la chose, elle ne pouvait qu'être émerveillée maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les doigts, à sa merci, consentant et même motivé pour tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Lentement, elle fit courir ses mains sur toute sa poitrine, de ses clavicules saillantes à ses abdominaux délicieusement dessinés et elle remonta vers son col, laissant ses ongles frotter sa peau doucement. Elle aimait l'avoir ainsi, offert à ses moindres caprices, avec l'assurance qu'il lui appartenait enfin.

Sosuke était fasciné par chacun de ses gestes et il l'observait alors qu'elle s'amusait à le provoquer. Elle était encore plus belle maintenant et il attendait, avec une impatience contrôlée le moment où il pourrait la faire sienne.

Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il savait qu'avant la fin de la nuit, elle serait à lui et il lui accorda tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour découvrir son corps, puisque au final, ils avaient le même but. En plus, il lui avait refusé tellement de fois un simple contact amical de peur de perdre le contrôle de ses actes, qu'il considérait lui donner ainsi une certaine forme de compensation.

Il se redressa sur un coude quand elle lui retira complètement sa chemise et il savoura la proximité, même éphémère de sa poitrine contre la sienne quand elle glissa ses bras dans son dos puis il retint son souffle quand une longue mèche brune lui chatouilla les cotes alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

Ses cheveux l'avaient toujours attiré et il ne résista pas à son envie de les toucher et enfin glisser ses doigts sous sa nuque avant de se perdre dans l'épaisse masse.

Kaname semblait apprécier son geste et elle ferma les yeux et penchant un peu la tête, répondant à ses caresses inconsciemment et soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres qui lui pinçaient doucement la gorge.

Elle se redressa, surprise et vit briller ses iris gris, rendus presque noirs de désir.

Sosuke n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son corps et Kaname lui sourit, visiblement ravie de son attention à son égard. Elle aimait la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux, sans timidité ni demi embarras. Il ne cachait pas son admiration pour tout ce qu'elle lui montrait et prenait en considération l'intégralité du spectacle, sans se limiter où que ce soit.

Ses pupilles assombries par le désir, ses lèvres humides et rougies d'avoir été autant embrassées, puis tout le reste, ses bras qui voyageaient pour le caresser toujours un peu plus, ses jambes fines et musclées qui l'emprisonnaient, ses hanches qui appuyaient où il fallait pour le maintenir en place.

Elle était parfaite et quelque part, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était là, avec elle, pour de vrai, et qu'ils avaient enfin le droit de céder à leur passion mutuelle.

Quand elle commençait à se pencher sur lui, la langue suivant lentement le creux de son sternum pour remonter dans son cou, Sosuke agrippa ses cuisses et malgré lui, plaqua son bassin contre ses fesses.

Il avait envie d'elle. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible en fait.

Il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis un moment déjà mais il savait aussi que c'était incompatible avec sa mission. Par conséquent, il luttait en permanence contre ses désirs et s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de ses pulsions en toutes circonstances, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de prétendre l'indifférence. Son rôle était enfin terminé, il pouvait être lui-même, avec ses émotions réelles, ses sentiments exposés et ses envies clairement dévoilées.

Il n'avait plus à se retenir ou à éviter le sujet sous prétexte que son devoir passait avant tout le reste.

Il pouvait profiter enfin de la jeune fille contre lui et apaiser les frustrations qu'il avait nourries, pour lui comme pour elle, à cause de ses obligations.

Maintenant, il avait l'occasion de la faire sienne et il ne raterait pas sa chance.

Il perdait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, leur texture soyeuse glissant doucement entre ses phalanges alors qu'il descendait le long de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

Kaname n'en finissait pas de le dévorer, sa gorge, ses épaules, elle léchait, embrassait et parfois mordait sa chair pour le simple plaisir de le sentir vibrer grâce à elle. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui était enivrant. Un simple effleurement du bout des lèvres ou un frôlement de la main sur son ventre, suffisait à le faire contracter ses muscles pour venir à sa rencontre et chercher un peu de sa peau, de ses attentions.

Lentement, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à sa ceinture, traînant le long de la bordure de son pantalon avant d'enfin le libérer et lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements.

A son tour, elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit, se plaçant comme il l'avait fait plus tôt entre ses jambes, et elle s'amusa de le voir si réactif quand simplement son souffle passa sur ses cuisses.

Sosuke hésita un peu à la laisser continuer. Il était certainement consentant pour ce qu'elle prévoyait, mais une part de lui se refusait à accepter ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'il voulait la prendre pour de bon et n'était pas sûr de lui résister très longtemps si elle continuait à le provoquer.

Kaname semblait experte pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Encore que ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit aussi habile dans les domaines de la sexualité, compte tenu de son inexpérience en la matière. D'un autre coté, il n'était pas lui-même très au courant de ces sujets et avait facilement trouvé ses marques, tant il avait rêvé de cet instant.

Avec une infinie lenteur, elle s'installa, prenant grand soin à toujours le toucher alors qu'elle se positionnait un peu mieux. Elle frotta ses seins contre son mollet en s'avançant vers son bassin, sa langue dansant de son genou au creux de l'aine, d'un côté puis de l'autre, avant de finalement, remonter sur son sexe.

Sosuke ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer. La sensation de ses lèvres qui virevoltaient sur au somment de son érection avant le prendre en bouche complètement et d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient était irrésistible.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, ses doigts massant sa nuque tandis qu'elle continuait de le dévorer, le confondant clairement avec une glace qu'elle léchait et suçotait méthodiquement. Elle le tenait fermement en main et le sentit frémir alors que Sosuke avait de plus en plus mal à retenir ses hanches qui se soulevaient à chaque fois un peu plus pour accélérer la cadence.

Il utilisait ses dernières réserves de volonté pour ne pas se laisser complètement aller et dans un murmure, la supplia presque d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais Kaname ne tint pas compte de ses mises en garde.

Elle ne le faisait jamais quand sa sécurité était concernée, alors elle n'allait pas s'y mettre pour un domaine aussi futile !

En plus, elle aimait particulièrement l'avoir ainsi sous son emprise. Le sentiment de possession n'en était que plus fort et elle considérait qu'elle avait assez attendu pour avoir le droit de l'avoir à elle, complètement, une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle poursuivit son entreprise, glissant sa langue sous son prépuce, le décalottant entièrement avant de reprendre son jeu, mêlant aspiration et caresse jusqu'à le faire craquer.

Sosuke ouvrit les yeux et cilla plusieurs fois pour se remettre de l'intense émotion qu'il venait de vivre et il se surprit à découvrir le corps de Kaname sur le sien, comme s'il avait perdu pied assez longtemps pour lui permettre de bouger sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Et vu le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille, c'était probablement le cas.

Il l'embrassa, à pleine bouche, et resserra son étreinte avant de la faire rouler un peu, la plaçant moins en travers du matelas, mais pas vraiment dans le sens du lit non plus.

Il aimait plus que tout le contact de sa peau et en voulait toujours plus, même maintenant que la tension était retombée.

Il lui sourit à son tour et écarta un peu sa frange pour mieux voir ses yeux. Ils brillaient toujours du même désir et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler davantage pour pouvoir la satisfaire comme il devrait.

Dans un souffle, Kaname lui annonça simplement : « J'ai envie de toi. »

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, elle repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer, ses sentiments contradictoires - ses regrets pour ne pas l'avoir compris et son enthousiasme face à leur situation, sa tristesse d'avoir tout perdu et sa joie d'être avec lui, mais aussi un mélange de tendresse et de désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour des siennes et l'attira contre elle, son bassin se plaquant irrépressiblement contre lui sien, lui faisant profiter de l'humidité collante de son entre-jambe encore affamé.

Quelque part, elle aurait dû avoir honte de se comporter de manière aussi explicite, et au fond d'elle, elle ressentait un certain embarras de s'être montré aussi avide de lui, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait été très claire sur ses intentions et ses sentiments en lui fixant son ultimatum alors elle ne risquait pas le choquer.

Il devait bien savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas qu'une simple pulsion physique sans rien derrière. Tout comme elle comprenait que sa retenue n'avait pas été vraiment volontaire. Et si jamais elle avait encore eu le moindre doute, il s'appliqua à le faire disparaître.

En effet, à peine avait-elle accroché son genou derrière sa cuisse que Sosuke promenait sa main le long de son flanc pour venir s'attarder à nouveau sous sa fesse et glisser doucement ses doigts en elle.

Kaname planta ses dents dans son cou, le marquant le long de la jugulaire, comme pour laisser son empreinte, prouver à tous qu'il lui appartenait, à elle et à elle seule.

Tout en la caressant, Sosuke sentit son érection se réveiller. Kaname le remarqua également et ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre son épaule, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Elle continuait d'explorer son corps, s'intéressant de plus près au dessin de ses muscles dans son dos et inconsciemment, elle bascula pour s'installer à nouveau sur lui.

Ses soupirs se firent plus intenses et la chaleur se remit à monter en elle alors qu'il fouillait à nouveau ses chairs. Kaname l'attira contre elle, le forçant à se redresser pour prendre à nouveau ses lèvres et lui murmurer une fois combien elle avait envie de lui. Elle semblait insatiable face à lui, mais par chance, il éprouvait la même voracité à son sujet.

Sosuke retira ses doigts et elle voulut attraper son sexe pour le guider en elle, mais il l'arrêta, se souvenant d'un coup du petit détail pratique qu'il avait oublié jusque là.

« Protection, annonça-t-il simplement devant les sourcils froncés de Kaname. »

Il tenta de se relever, mais elle tint sa position, fermement assise sur lui et lui répondit sur le même ton : « Implant. »

Sosuke ne parut pas entièrement satisfait, mais il était conscient que débattre des éventuelles maladies qu'ils pouvaient encore contracter n'était pas leur priorité. En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'étendre sur comment il aurait pu être en contact avec ce genre de virus, suite à diverses blessures pas toujours soignées correctement.

De toute façon, Kaname n'attendit pas vraiment son accord et profitant de son hésitation, elle resserra son emprise sur sa taille et se laissa glisser tout naturellement sur lui.

Elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas ressentir une plus grande satisfaction à l'avoir enfin en elle, mais en voyant, l'espace d'une seconde, les pupilles de Sosuke se dilater, elle oublia ses propres désirs pour se concentrer sur les siens.

Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle, et à nouveau, le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ne lui échappa pas alors qu'elle remontait en ondulant les hanches. Même si elle ne ressentait pas autant de plaisir qu'elle l'avait espéré, il se dégageait quelque chose de spécial de leur union qui compensait largement.

Sosuke oublia de penser, de réfléchir, de respirer. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était Kaname et son corps si délicieux qui allait et venait au-dessus du sien. Il écoutait ses gémissements alors qu'il laissait ses mains courir le long de sa colonne, avant de revenir attraper ses seins.

Il l'embrassa. Encore. Sur la bouche, la joue, dans le cou, lécha sa clavicule ce qui la fit délicieusement frissonner et se contracter, éveillant une vague de plaisir intense dans ses reins alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore un peu plus en elle.

Il venait à sa rencontre à chaque fois, cherchant à s'imprégner en elle, pour la marquer définitivement et elle semblait clairement aimer ça. Elle voulait lui appartenir au moins autant qu'elle espérait le posséder et il était évident que ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Sosuke répondait à chacune de ses démonstrations d'avidité par une preuve de son impatience et il agrippait ses épaules pour la tenir contre lui avec autant de force qu'elle le faisait en plantant ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'elle ressentait enfin cette chaleur troublante au fond du ventre.

Sans comprendre d'où la déferlante arrivait, Kaname se sentit foudroyée, tout son corps tremblant d'un coup alors que Sosuke frôlait une zone particulière au plus profond de son être.

Son cri résona dans toute la chambre alors que Sosuke étouffait son propre gémissement contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas résisté face à la violence de ses contractions et se retrouvait vidé et incroyablement apaisé à se blottir sur sa poitrine.

Kaname emmêla distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux le temps de retrouver ses esprits et elle se mit à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais Sosuke n'en parut pas offensé.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui avouer d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire que la réalité était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait rêvé ce qui éveilla la curiosité de la jeune fille.

Haussant un sourcil, Kaname s'enquit de ce qu'il avait imaginé et le sergent marmonna quelques mots assez confus sur combien ses diverses tentatives de séduction au cours des derniers mois avaient été un calvaire pour lui.

Kaname sourit et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne en signe d'excuse puis elle se décida à affronter ce qui l'angoissait depuis l'explosion qui avait tout fait basculer.

« A propos de ce que je t'ai dit chez moi, commença-t-elle incertaine. »

Sosuke la regarda attentivement et finit par soupirer.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû répondre, mais je... »

Kaname le coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

« C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû te faire choisir entre ta mission et tes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et refusa d'admettre qu'elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre, même maintenant. Il avait été plutôt explicite et démonstratif de ce qu'il éprouvait, mais il n'avait rien dit de concret. Encore que le connaissant, il ne fallait probablement pas trop espérer, mais Kaname ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée par son silence.

Lentement, elle se décrocha de lui et fit mine de se redresser, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena sur le lit, l'allongeant brusquement à ses côtés.

« A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus à choisir. Je peux te garder avec moi. Tu es à moi pour aussi longtemps que tu m'y autoriseras. »

Sa sincérité était touchante et Kaname fut flattée par sa démonstration de tendresse alors qu'il enroulait son bras pour la coller à lui mais elle tiqua toute de même sur sa remarque.

« Comment ça je suis à toi ? Et pourquoi pas le contraire ?! »

Sosuke cligna des yeux et répliqua simplement : « Parce qu'il me paraissait évident depuis longtemps déjà que je t'appartenais. »

Il l'embrassa en remontant le drap sur ses épaules et ajouta : « Sinon, je n'aurais pas tout fait pour rester avec toi après Hong Kong. »

C'était d'une logique implacable, mais comme elle n'avait rien vu venir, Kaname resta sans voix, ne sachant comment interpréter la nouvelle. Puis elle décida de se blottir contre lui en choisissant de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Beaucoup trop de choses avaient changé en une soirée pour qu'elle soit en état de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais elle était sûre d'une chose et l'affirma d'un ton catégorique en resserrant son bras autour de son ventre : « A moi. »

Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit Sosuke sourire et acquiescer.


	30. Contradiction

_Et pour finir en beauté, mon thème préféré (où ça une perverse ?) même si en fait ça rend pas aussi bien que j'aurai voulu... Bon du coup j'en ai fini avec ces 30 interdits et du coup, je suis dispo pour d'autres défis. J'hésite beaucoup, entre les 30 baisers, les 30 dates (rendez-vous) et des choses plus libres._

_Donc si vous avez des préférences, dites-le moi !!_

* * *

**Contradiction - **Thème : Soumis

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à se planquer dans une ruelle glauque pour éviter des individus soi-disant suspects.

Kaname avait pesté, le traitant de paranoïaque une fois de plus, jusqu'à l'échange de coups de feu qui l'avait immédiatement rendue silencieuse. Elle avait alors suivi docilement Sosuke dans un motel impersonnel, sans même penser à ce que pouvait penser le propriétaire des lieux.

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, passablement sous le choc. Son cerveau était vide, comme refusant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

D'un coup, Kaname sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de Sosuke.

- Déshabille-toi.

Les mots étaient simples et pourtant, elle était incapable de les comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas comme ça. Pas lui. Pas maintenant qu'elle était affaiblie et sans défense.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais apparemment, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu. Il lui demandait simplement d'enlever ses vêtements.

- Mais je…

Faiblement, Kaname protesta. Elle n'allait pas faire ça devant lui, sans rien pour se cacher, pour se protéger. Et sans raison.

Sosuke restait assis dans le fauteuil, les coudes posés sous ses genoux, le menton dans ses mains et les yeux rivés sur elle. Sa respiration était calme et il dégageait cet étrange mélange d'assurance et de danger, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronter à une situation vraiment critique.

Il avait l'air sérieux et grave, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui émanait de lui. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'ennemi après eux qu'il avait dû éliminer.

Elle se sentait déjà nue et pourtant, elle était encore pleinement couverte. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, pour se familiariser un peu avec son environnement. C'était une chambre banale. Des murs ternes, une moquette sale. Un fauteuil, une table et une chaise dans le coin. Un poste de télévision et un frigo.

Un lit. Grand. Pour deux. Sur lequel elle se retrouvait assise. En face de lui.

Elle déglutit laborieusement, mais il ne bougeait pas. Immobile et décidé, son regard semblait avoir déjà percé à travers sa robe.

Kaname sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils étaient venus là pour se protéger, et maintenant, la menace était maîtrisée. Elle aurait dû retrouver son calme.

Si seulement il arrêtait de la dévisager. Et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ces mots.

Mais l'intensité de son regard était telle qu'elle se sentait envoûtée, incapable de lui résister.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle retira ses chaussures, puis défit lentement la fermeture de sa robe.

Tout ce qu'elle entendait était le bourdonnement du sang qui pulsait bien trop vite dans ses artères, étouffant tous les bruits autour d'elle.

Kaname gardait les yeux fixés sur Sosuke alors que, tout doucement, elle glissait une bretelle sur son épaule, puis l'autre et laissa la gravité faire son effet.

Le tissu était plutôt résistant. Au lieu de tomber tout seul, il tenait bien en place, lui collant à la peau, comme pour la provoquer. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas défait la fermeture jusqu'en bas et qu'elle devait obligatoirement se lever pour débarrasser du vêtement en entier.

Sosuke ne bougeait pas, il détaillait chacun de ses gestes en silence, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'elle faisait, mais ne laissant rien deviner de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était stupéfait et fasciné de la voir se dévêtir ainsi devant lui.

Elle ne suivait jamais ses instructions, même quand elles étaient parfaitement fondées et cohérentes, comme elles l'avaient été pour ces deux individus qui les suivaient, mais là, alors qu'il était relativement irrationnel et parfaitement hors de propos, elle agissait immédiatement, sans réfléchir et elle retirait sa robe devant lui.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle ferait une chose pareille !

Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusque là, c'était une première. Alors bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu à moitié nue, que ce soit en maillot de bain ou quand il était rentré à l'improviste dans le vestiaire des filles, mais là, le contexte était différent et Kaname n'arrivait pas à dépasser son malaise pas plus que Sosuke contenait son émerveillement. Seulement il le cachait plutôt bien.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être gênée, ni d'avoir honte. Elle était consciente d'être plutôt jolie et n'avait rien à cacher. Même si ses hanches n'étaient pas aussi fines qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, elle savait bien que jamais Sosuke ne trouverait à y redire. En plus, elle avait eu le bon goût d'assortir sa culotte à son soutien-gorge et par conséquent, même sans sa robe, elle resterait présentable. Pour son petit ami au moins. C'était un ensemble très classique, en coton écru, avec une petite bordure de dentelle sur la couture. Rien de bien original, mais c'était confortable et pas trop enfantin.

Evidemment, si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait à se déshabiller devant lui aujourd'hui, Kaname aurait peut-être choisi quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. Encore qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de le séduire, alors à quoi bon ?

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions vestimentaires qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Sosuke qui se levait et s'approchait d'elle. Elle bataillait avec le zip dans le bas de son dos et sursauta, quand se retournant enfin, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son protecteur qui ne cessait de l'observer.

La tentation était trop grande, il n'avait pas pu résister et Sosuke laissa ses doigts frôler sa colonne alors qu'il achevait de défaire sa fermeture. Il remarqua que ses joues se tintèrent immédiatement et qu'elle frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de combien il était trop près d'elle.

Un instant, elle espéra qu'il l'embrasse, mais il resta simplement figé, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Kaname se retint de justesse de bouger quand ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu trop sur elle, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais devant son visage inexpressif, elle se mit à douter.

Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, comme une force sauvage qui attendait d'être enfin libérée et elle fut incapable de soutenir son intensité qui l'envoûtait.

Dans un bruissement lourd, la robe glissa et se retrouva d'un coup par terre, laissant Kaname plus exposée que jamais.

- Je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, partagée entre sa timidité, son appréhension, mais aussi un immense désir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle réalisa combien elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle n'arrivait pas à relever les yeux vers Sosuke et contemplait bêtement son menton, attendant la suite.

Mais il ne fit rien. Il resta là, presque collé à elle sans bouger et Kaname commença à paniquer.

Détestait-il ce qu'il voyait ? Etait-il déçu ?

Rassemblant son courage, Kaname s'efforça de lui faire face mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Sosuke se retourna et repartit vers la fenêtre sans un mot.

Il ne pouvait pascontinuer dans cette voie et se sermonna mentalement pour s'être laissé aller de la sorte. La colère qu'il ressentait était palpable, mais elle n'était plus dirigée vers leurs assaillants ou contre sa protégée inconsciente mais bien uniquement contre lui-même.

Les choses dérapaient et il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir devant ses émotions. Pas maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état de stress.

Il resta à observer la rue longuement, attentif au moindre détail révélant la position de l'ennemi sans s'occuper du silence tendu qui s'installait dans la pièce.

Kaname resta figée derrière lui, hébétée et perplexe de ce revirement de situation. Elle se sentit idiote d'avoir imaginé qu'il tenterait quelque chose.

Pourtant, quand il lui murmura d'aller prendre une douche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être vexée et elle se retint de justesse de le frapper.

L'humiliation était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse l'affronter tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela qu'elle se retira sans rien dire.

Il y avait autre chose, de plus dérangeant, de plus grave.

Pour la première fois, il lui mentait.

Pas ouvertement, mais elle était convaincue que malgré ses arguments sur sa tenue et ses jambes couvertes de boue, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui demander de se déshabiller. Il y avait eu plus. Une envie, une pulsion de la voir, de la posséder. Elle en était persuadée.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Ce qui la dérangeait réellement, c'était qu'elle avait aimé se sentir ainsi en son pouvoir, à sa merci, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des circonstances la rendant incapable de protester.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien fait et finalement, elle n'avait peut-être qu'imaginé ses sentiments parce qu'ils lui plaisaient et qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps qu'il ressente la même attirance qu'elle.

Perdue entre son orgueil blessé, le choc d'avoir assisté à des échanges de coups de feu et la déception de ce qui ne s'était pas passé, Kaname finit par rejoindre la salle de bain sans avoir réussi à articuler un seul mot pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Sosuke soupira en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle et il s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et encore moins à son regard si particulier qui s'attardait sur lui, avec ce mélange de confiance et de peur, ce désir et cette appréhension.  
Passant la main sur son front dans l'espoir vain de réorganiser ses idées, il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre et constata qu'elle avait laissé sa robe à côté du lit.

Elle n'aurait donc rien pour se rhabiller en sortant de la douche.

Etouffant un grognement frustré, et refusant de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui était à quelques mètres seulement de lui, il ramassa le vêtement abandonné et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être indiscret et il pensait simplement déposer la robe à côté de la porte pour lui permettre de se couvrir.

Sauf qu'à peine avait-il passé la tête dans l'embrasure, il vit le reflet de Kaname dans le miroir et malgré la buée, elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui.  
Kaname se tenait là, sous le jet brûlant supposé la débarrasser des dernières traces de l'incident qui lui collaient encore à la peau mais aussi de son trop plein d'émotions contradictoires quand elle sentit le courant d'air annonçant une intrusion. Elle se retourna immédiatement, coupa l'eau et dévisagea Sosuke qui semblait toujours aussi impassible malgré les circonstances.

Mais certains détails le trahirent.

Il dégageait une aura particulière, à la fois attirante et dangereuse à laquelle elle était incapable de résister.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, aussi intense et désirable.

Il ressemblait à prédateur près à passer à l'attaque et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle était sa proie.

Elle aurait sans doute dû être embarrassée, peut-être même un peu effrayée ou simplement encore vexée qu'il l'ait ignorée un peu plus tôt, mais en réalité, elle était surtout intéressée et impatiente.

Elle sentait qu'il la détaillait méticuleusement, son regard fiévreux glissant sur sa peau nue alors qu'il suivait le mouvement des dernières gouttes qui ruisselaient encore dans son cou, vers sa poitrine ou sur ses bras.

Elle nota également sa respiration, plus rapide et plus courte qu'à l'ordinaire. Or maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus accuser l'adrénaline. L'émotion du combat était largement retombée, pour elle comme pour lui.

Il y avait donc bien autre chose.

Seulement avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il déposa sa robe à côté du lavabo et ressortit sans un mot.

C'en était trop.

Ils étaient dans ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il fallait que ça cesse.

S'en réfléchir, Kaname attrapa une serviette, l'enroula sommairement autour d'elle et elle se précipita dans la chambre, aveuglée par la colère qui du coup lui faisait oublier sa timidité ou sa pudeur.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?!

Sosuke sursauta face à la violence de sa voix mais aussi à son attitude, clairement agressive. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait droit à une remarque pour s'être invité dans la salle de bain sans prévenir, mais il fut tout de même surpris par son comportement et ses propos.

Elle ne lui reprochait pas d'être venu mais plus de ne pas avoir réagi, comme s'il était parfaitement indifférent devant son corps et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Alors qu'il restait invariablement silencieux, Kaname perdait en véhémence. La colère retombait, l'indignation s'essoufflait et elle se retrouvait là, trempée et ridicule au milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel minable à hurler sa rage de ne pas intéresser un garçon qu'elle refusait d'admettre trouver à son goût.

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et petit à petit, elle finit par réaliser combien elle était idiote d'essayer seulement de lui expliquer.

Détournant la tête, elle marmonna quelques phrases sur l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait en permanence de n'être rien de plus qu'une mission et elle repartit vers la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Sosuke prit quelques instants pour peser le contenu de son déballage et la voyant se retourner, l'air abattu et désespéré, il céda.

Il se tint juste derrière elle et posa une main de chaque côté du lavabo, l'enfermant complètement contre lui.

Kaname se redressa, surprise de sentir une présence si près d'elle et elle repoussa la serviette qui lui tombait sur le front pour se retrouver face au reflet de Sosuke dans le miroir.

A nouveau, il la regardait avec cette lueur particulière qui lui ramollissait les jambes et chauffait le ventre et avant qu'elle ne l'interroge sur sa venue, il murmura :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me laisses indifférent ?

Il lui parlait à peine plus fort qu'un murmure mais la puissance de ce qu'il dégageait était suffisante à faire passer le message. Surtout si elle ajouta la sensation de son torse contre son dos et son souffle sur sa nuque.

Kaname frissonna mais soutint son regard.

- Je ne sais pas, Sosuke. Tu n'es pas très facile à cerner comme garçon.

Les minutes s'étirèrent dans un silence pesant et elle finit par fermer les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Tout dans son comportement était contradictoire, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression soudaine de le comprendre.

Il était probablement aussi terrifié qu'elle et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle savait qu'il continuait de l'observer, mais comme il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Encore que non. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il pensait, c'était d'ailleurs bien le problème.

Elle soupira et repoussa une mèche qui lui chatouillait l'épaule, bousculant un peu sa serviette au passage.

Cette fois, elle le sentit se crisper et l'entendit déglutir laborieusement.

Par sa simple présence dans cette chambre, avec cet air sombre et mystérieux, il avait éveillé un véritable brasier dans son ventre et son insistance à la regarder en permanence ne l'aidait pas à se raisonner.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les paupières, elle se tourna pas vers lui, elle ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'elle faisait en se laissant aller simplement contre lui.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais fais quelque chose.

Elle ne reconnut même pas le son de sa propre voix tant elle sonnait désespérée, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ces non-dits entre eux.

Alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration et de ne pas penser.

Elle n'entendait que son sang qui tapait dans ses tempes et ne se concentrait que pour ramener son rythme cardiaque dans une zone non dangereuse.

Pourtant, quand elle sentit ses bras bouger autour d'elle, elle retint son souffle.

- Redresse-toi.

Le même ton autoritaire, calme et froid auquel elle obéit sans discuter.

La serviette glissa, la laissant nue et entièrement exposée.

Une part d'elle était terrorisée, mais une autre, plus profonde, plus secrète, était impatiente. Et enchantée qu'il se lance enfin.

Elle aurait refusé de l'admettre publiquement et même dans une certaine mesure, de le lui avouer, mais elle adorait lui laisser le contrôle.

Kaname frémit en sentant ses doigts sur sa gorge et elle devinait facilement son regard affamé sur ses seins alors qu'il lui commandait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Si elle n'avait pas été en appui sur le rebord du lavabo, elle se serait certainement effondrée sous la puissance qui se dégageait de ses iris d'acier. Il la clouait en place par la seule force de sa présence derrière elle et elle se retrouva sans voix quand il lui demanda toujours avec le  
même sérieux :

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête pour lui donner son assentiment avant de le laisser agir comme il le souhaitait.

Brusquement, il la fit pivoter et l'embrassa.

Il était avide et exigeant, forçant sa langue sur la sienne en lui tenant fermement la joue pour l'obliger à rester en place alors qu'il s'invitait dans sa bouche.

Puis, comme elle ne lui offrait aucune résistance, il glissa ses doigts le long de sa nuque, sur son épaule avant de descendre sur sa poitrine.

Le contact de sa main sur son sein était électrifiant et Kaname ne put que se cambrer pour venir à lui réclamant toujours plus.

Il avait cette puissance magnétique qui émanait de lui et qui la rendait entièrement soumise à sa simple volonté. Elle n'était plus que désir sous ses caresses, attendant ses instructions pour surtout ne pas le contrarier et obtenir encore davantage.

Il n'était pourtant pas avare dans ses attentions, mais Kaname ne semblait jamais satisfaite.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle se sentait fondre simplement en soutenant son regard et Sosuke en profita.

Il avait maîtrisé ses pulsions depuis trop longtemps pour se restreindree maintenant qu'elle était consentante.

Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, il lui écarta les jambes et laissa ses doigts vagabonder entre ses chairs humides et brûlantes, gagnant à chaque passage de son index sur une certaine zone à l'avant, un gémissement rauque accompagné d'un roulis de hanches.

Il l'observait alors qu'elle tremblait et palpitait sous ses assauts et quand enfin il jugea qu'elle était prête, il lui ordonna de se retourner.

Kaname parut surprise mais elle n'objecta pas. Elle reprit sa position initiale et s'appuya simplement sur l'émail du lavabo pour résister alors qu'il embrassait chacune de ses vertèbres avant de redescendre sur sa fesse et de lui lécher l'arrière de la cuisse.

Kaname frémit en sentant sa langue se promener le long de ses jambes puis revenir dans son dos et elle frissonna quand il se plaqua entièrement contre elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il n'était pas tendre dans ses baisers, la mordant doucement, ou la pinçant entre ses lèvres mais elle aimait son agressivité et la façon dont il la possédait.

Elle avait le sentiment d'être la personne la plus importante au monde à chaque fois qu'il posait sa bouche sur sa peau et quand il lui murmura de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, elle obéit sans réfléchir.

Son cœur battait trop fort, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Même quand il remit ses doigts entre ses jambes, juste avant de s'enfoncer en elle, elle était confiante. Il ne lui ferait jamais mal.

Et effectivement, tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut une légère gêne le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis un immense plaisir qui alla en s'intensifiant à chaque coup de reins. Son ventre s'embrasait de plus en plus, la chaleur courant dans ses veines comme une lave incandescente.

Au moment où elle crut ne plus tenir, Sosuke l'attrapa vivement par la taille pour la soutenir avant de lui dire de prendre appui contre le mur pour se redresser.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle mais ne put retenir son cri quand il pinça le bout de son sein en s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle. Il frôla un point particulier au plus profond de son corps et Kaname oublia de respirer.

Ses mains se posèrent spontanément devant elle, de part et d'autre du miroir, pour la maintenir en équilibre alors que Sosuke la plaquait contre lui.

Elle sentit sa chemise dans son dos et réalisa qu'il ne s'était même pas déshabiller. Il avait simplement baissé son pantalon rapidement avant de se glisser en elle. Mais avant que Kaname ne puisse vraiment étendre sa réflexion sur le sujet, Sosuke força sa main entre ses jambes pour la maintenir contre lui tout en la caressant.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, jusqu'à la jointure de l'épaule puis remonta vers l'oreille où il lui commanda à nouveau de le regarder.

Kaname obtempéra, fixant son attention sur le reflet en face d'elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Sosuke nota sa vision troublée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait et il ne perdit pas une miette de son orgasme en voyant ses pupilles se dilater encore un peu plus alors qu'elle succombait.

Sosuke se perdit en elle brusquement après et la serra dans ses bras en étouffant son cri dans son cou.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il releva la tête et vit son sourire éblouissant dans le miroir ainsi que ses joues rougies.

Kaname ne savait pas quoi dire et elle commençait à être un peu gênée de se tenir encore nue devant lui mais Sosuke ne semblait pas pressé de la voir se rhabiller.

Et quand finalement il lui conseilla de se couvrir, ce fut surtout avec l'idée qu'elle ne prenne pas froid plus que pour lui permettre de retrouver un peu de dignité.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire ce qu'ils avaient partagé ou sur ce que cela pouvait changer entre eux.

La seule remarque qui permit à Kaname de comprendre qu'il était sérieux dans ses intentions fut quand ils purent enfin quitter l'hôtel pour rejoindre les renforts et que Sosuke lui murmura qu'il espérait bien avoir une chance de la voir à nouveau suivre ses indications sans qu'aucun danger ne soit impliqué.


End file.
